Trying Times and Telephone Lines
by WonderfulWesley
Summary: AU. Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 1/?  
Summary:** ** Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins(She's in it for like, a blink of an eye, but she needs to feel special too)

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **Their history is vaguely cannon to glee, expect Kurt and Blaine never actually meet. I've implemented some of my own ideas, and exaggerated some of glee's ideas to fit to this story. So trigger warnings for bullying (of all kinds) mentions of suicide, beatings, parental abuse, and post traumatic stress. Also warnings for swearing and flirtatious French pseudo-dirty talk. This is the quick, unbeta'd version, so I'm sorry for mistakes.

**Rating:** Overall M, but this chapter is probably a strong PG-13

* * *

It was 11 o'clock at night, and Blaine Anderson was tucked away in his warm bed. He was safe, warm, and as happy as a clam.

"_What a strange sentiment,"_ Blaine thought to himself, _"are clams really the optimum of happiness? They don't have eyes, and they're sole purpose in life is to be herded and eaten."_

Wow, he really needed to get some sleep.

New York City was buzzing around outside his tiny apartment, truly the city that never sleeps. And yet, he found it soothing. At 25 years old, Blaine had been in this city for 5 years now. This was home, and everything that came with it was as well. The sounds, however constant, were his lullaby, his muse.

Blaine was just about to let sleep take him. He had finally shifted into that spot. You know the one, where your body is in just the right position. You're comfortable, you're happy, and you're ready to take that step off the ledge of the real world into the depth of unconscious slumber. Blaine was right there when he heard the single most horrible sound in all the late night world; his phone ringing.

What the actual fuck?

Groaning, Blaine slipped out of bed in search of the offending noise. Why would someone want to call him right now?

"_Somebody had better be dead or dying_," he thought bitterly.

Blaine had always had major issues about ignoring the phone. He'd never be able to tell you why, but when he heard the tone of a phone ringing, especially his own, he automatically went to it, without ever really questioning it.

Grabbing the phone off the hook, he looked down at the small orange screen, glaring slightly at the 800 that was glowing back at him. It just figured that would've dragged his ass out of bed for a god damned telemarketer. That really was just his luck.

Well, he was already awake. He might as well give this person a piece of his mind.

"_Yello?"_ he said, finally pressing the answer button, and bringing the phone to press against his ear.

"**Hello is there a Mr. Anderson available?"** a high pitched voice asked from the other end of the line.

"_This is him speaking, what can I do for you?"_ Blaine asked, shuddering slightly at the use of his title and surname. There was something about this voice. It was drawing him in. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he wanted to listen to this person. Too bad for this person, they had dragged Blaine out of bed to try and sell him something.

"**Ah, yes, Mr. Anderson, I'm calling to offer you the deal –"**the telemarketer began, but was cut off by a very irritated Blaine.

"_Listen kid, whatever you're selling—I'm not buying it, alright? It is 11 o'clock at night, do you know hoe rude this is? How rude you people are? Some of us have to get up and go to real jobs in the morning," _he snapped, feeling quite accomplished. It would go down as a W in his book if he could get this annoying haggler to hang up before he did. He sat back on his couch and waited for the mandatory, if not forced, politeness that was about to come.

Boy was he surprised.

"**Well excuse me Mr. Anderson,"** the voice snipped at him, taking a turn for the bitchier, **"do you honestly believe that I want to be doing this? Hmmm? No, I don't. But guess what captain high and mighty, these are trying times, and not all of us are so lucky to snag a real job, as you say. I'm so sorry for trying to make some sort of living, instead of ending up some hobo on the street! And for your information, Mr. Anderson, I am not a kid. I am a 25 year old man with a degree. So why don't you shut** **your judgmental mouth, and let me finish my pitch so we can hang up and I can get paid,"** the telemarketer huffed, waiting for some form of rebuttal.

"_Wow," _Blaine breathed, awe struck.

"**Really? I just verbally ripped you a new asshole and all you have to say is wow?**

"_Hey! No I'm just—I'm so sorry. I never. Wow,"_ Blaine said again.

"**You're so articulate when you've been properly bitched out."**

"_I guess,"_ Blaine giggled, _"Just wow, so if I buy whatever you're selling, you'll get paid, and I won't feel like such an asshole?" _

"**Not exactly, no. I get paid for the amount of time I keep you on the line. And you'll still feel like an asshole whether you buy anything or not. As you should."**

"_Is that why you didn't hang up?"_ Blaine questioned.

"**Well that, and I never pass up an opportunity to call someone out on their shit."**

Blaine hummed in response, formulating a plan.

"_Tell you what – uhm, "_Blaine began.

"**Kurt,"** the voice – Kurt supplied.

"_Tell you what Kurt, how about I stay on the line with you for a little while so you don't have to deal with any other assholes?"_

"What makes you think I like this asshole, your asshole?" Kurt snarked, then went completely silent.

"_Oh my god, you did not just say that!" _Blaine managed to get out between his hysterical bubbles of laughter.

Kurt merely answered him with a groan.

"_Oh my—oh my god. My abs, they hurt. Now you have to stay on the line with me."_

'**I don't want to keep you up Mr. Anderson,"** Kurt said, clearly trying not to laugh.

"_Hey whatever, I don't have anything better to do."_

"**What about your real job you have to get to in the morning?"**

Now it was Blaine's turn to be embarrassingly quiet.

"**You filthy rotten liar! You flipped out on me when you don't even have a real job, do you?"**

"_I – well—I have – It's a job!"_ Blaine spluttered indignantly.

"**Oh yeah hot shot? Tell me, Mr. Anderson, what is it that you do?"** Kurt questioned him.

"_It's Blaine."_

"**I've never heard of that job title. Does it stand for something?"**

"_No! That's my name, my name is Blaine."_

"**Alright Dr. Seuss." **

"_Would you stop? Call me Blaine. Mr. Anderson is my father,"_ Blaine spit out the last part out like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"**I'm sensing some daddy issues here."**

"_He doesn't … agree with my lifestyle."_

"**Would it have anything to do with your taste in career, your mystery career I might add? Wink wink, nudge nudge."**

"_More has to do with my taste in cock. As in I like them,"_ Blaine said flippantly. Then he realized what exactly he had said and proceeded to turn as red as a tomato. Thank god Kurt couldn't see him through the phone.

"**If your dad can't appreciate a good cock, well then more for us yeah?"**

"_You—you're gay?"_

"**We can discuss our mutual love adoration for all things male genitals later. Tell me about your job."**

"_Later? Does that mean you're going to stay on the line with me for a while?"_

"**I suppose it does."**

"_That is just, awesomeness."_

"**You know what else would be pure awesomeness?"**

"_Hmm?"_

"**If you would tell what you do for a living so I can make fun of you for being a hypocrite."**

"_That's really encouraging Kurt, really makes me want to tell you."_

"**Blaine c'monnnn," **Kurt whined, momentarily dropping his snarky tone.

"_I'm a hooker."_

Kurt was silent for a few moments.

"**Wow that's uhm—"**

"_Oh my god did you actually believe m? Nice Kurt, real nice! I'm not actually a hooker. I feel offended that you think so little of me."_

"**Well I really don't know that much about you and all I do know have been lies."**

"_Alright sorry, I get it. I'm a musician."_

There was another beat of silence from Kurt's end of the line.

"**That's basically the same thing as a hooker Blaine."**

'What—no its not!"

"**It so is."**

"_Explain this to me Kurt. Explain to me how being a musician, being an artist of sound, is the same thing as being a whore?"_

"**Artist of sound, really?"**

"_Don't ignore the question Kurt."_

"**You ask people to pay you for what they could essentially just download on their computer for free."**

'_That … is a good point. Damn."_

"**Mhmm."**

"_What about you Mr. Phone Service? If this isn't your dream job, what is?"_

'**Mr. Phone Service, really? You're the cheap whore here, not me."**

"_I am anything but cheap."_

"**So you admit that you're a whore?"**

"Would you just answer my damn question?"

'**Say you're a filthy whore, and maybe I'll think about it."**

"_Oh, you like zee deerty talk yes?"_

"**No, I have just recently discovered a new found hobby of making you sound like an ass. Apparently you don't need my help. Please never say dirty talk again. Especially like that. What was the supposed to be, French?"**

'_Oh ho ho, I am so eempressed dat you recognize zee language of looove," _Blaine slurred in a horrible French accent.

"**Je parle couramment en francais, vous putain pas cher idiot."** *

"_Wha—"_

"**That's what I thought."**

"_What did you just say?"_

"**Doesn't matter."**

"_That was like, super hot."_

"**Oh my god, okay no. Just no."**

"_Do it again!"_

"**Don't make this awkward Blaine"**

"_Paint me like one of your French girls!"_ Blaine squealed out, ending with a very manly giggle.

"**Good god Blaine,"** Kurt replied with a giggle of his own.

Laughing, Blaine made himself more comfortable on his couch.

"_Now, about that job you don't like."_

"**I haven't forgotten the deal Blaine."**

"_What deal? I made no deal."_

"**I'm not telling you a thing until you say it."**

"_But I don't want to."_

"**Then you'll never know a thing about me."**

"_Fiiiine,"_ Blaine whined sucking in a deep breath, _"Iamafilthywhore."_

"**I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."**

"_Ugh. I hate you. I don't even know your last name and I hate you."_

"**Hummel. Now go on."**

"_Hummel? Like those little elf figurines, ohmygod that's so cute!"_

"**Blaine! Stay on task!"**

"_Oh yes right. Hmmmm."_

"**Blaine."**

"_I AM A FILTHY WHORE!"_ Blaine bellowed out into his empty apartment.

"Absolutely no one cares Blaine. Keep your role playing to yourself, "a woman's tiny voice shouted back at him from the ceiling.

"**Who was that you imbecile?"** Kurt wheezed out through his cackling.

'_God damn it, that was Mrs. Jenkins from upstairs. SORRY MRS. JENKINS!" _Blaine shouted back.

"That's quite alright dear. It's about time you got laid, just keep it to yourself."

"_Oh good lord,"_ Blaine groaned.

'**So your walls are thin enough that I can hear the neighbors. Alright, you don't live in a pent house. I'm now labeling you as a struggling musician." **

"_Hey! You know too much about me. I've done your dirty bidding, answer my question."_

"**What was the question again?"**

"_If this, talking to assholes late into the evening, isn't your dream job, then what is?"_

"**Right yes well – I have a degree in fashion. I'm actually a temp for a magazine right now, but that doesn't pay very well, so I do this on the side so I can make rent, and you know, eat. It's temporary until I can get a full time job. It works out really well for me though, I get to do this from my house and sometimes meet pseudo assholes who turn out to be goobers and help me make a lot of money."**

"_That was a compliment. A back handed one, but a compliment none the less."_

'**Yeah well don't get used to it bub."**

"_Wait, you get to do this from your house?"_

"**Well yeah. Did you really think I'd get away with talking to you like this if I were in an office?"**

"_I suppose not. Wait so how does that even work?"_

"**The company I work for has a business phone installed into my home with its own number. I have to do a lot of my costuming for the magazine here with my supplies so this is all very convenient."**

'_So do you like, ever go outside?"_

"**Dear lord—yes Blaine, I am not a hermit."**

"_Whoa, don't get so defensive there buddy."_

"**I'm not!"**

"_Mhhhmmm."_

Kurt sighed softly, **"You sound like Mercedes."**

"_Mercedes?"_

"**She's my best friend, has been since high school. She's – she's amazing. She's one of the only ones who were always there for me. Her and Rachel, also a friend, now roommate."**

"_She sounds amazing. How do I remind you of her?"_

"**Your Mhmm."**

"_My Mhmm?"_

"**Mhmm."**

"_Care to elaborate?"_

"**It was sarcastic and sassy. She's a sassy black diva."**

"_Oh my—I thought you were being sweet, but nooo. I remind you of a sassy black diva?"_

"**Mhmm."**

Blaine grumbled incoherently over the phone, yet continued to smile."

"_Kurt?"_ Blaine asked tentatively after a few moments.

"**Hmm?"**

"_You don't – I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but you kinda sounded, I dunno, sad when you mentioned Mercedes and Rachel always being there for you. I don't wanna assume you know? But we could – like – talk about that, if you wanted. I've never – I just – I haven't ever had anyone to talk to about, you know, life, and high school and such, as a gay guy. So we could, you know?"_ Blaine had never stammered over his words like this before.

"**Like an Ill show—erm—tell you my scars if you tell me yours kinda deal?"**

"_Yeah! Unless you're uncomfortable with that. Then we can totally go back to insulting one another. I'll even call myself a filthy whore again."_

"**No—I—I think maybe I'd like that."**

"_Insulting each other?"_

"**No you buffoon, telling you… that stuff. The anonymity of it is, I don't know, reassuring. Does that make sense?"**

"_Yeah it really does,"_ Blaine said, sighing with relief.

"**Okay – well, uhm Ill go first, yeah?"** Kurt asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"_Kurt we don't –"_

"**I want to Blaine. I—I want to."**

"_Okay. I'm here. I'm listening."_

"**It was back in high school. Lima, the most closed minded hick town the world may ever see. I was... the only out kid at my school. I had, I just had nothing. Nothing, except glee. It was the only enjoyable thing about my day. I would go to school, and just brace myself. The locker slams, the bruises, being thrown into dumpster after dumpster. That was – it just got to the point where it didn't bother me. Well, that's a lie, of course it bothered me, I just—I didn't have the energy to fight back anymore. So I didn't. I let them throw me around like a rag doll. I let them abuse me. The teachers, they saw – and they were sympathetic, but they never did anything. You're gay? Whelp sorry, your life is gonna suck. And I, I didn't even fight it. I accepted that I was useless, unwanted. It was never the physical violence that got to me. I never screamed after a slushy to the face. No, it was the horrible slurs. The awful things they all said, whether it to my face, or in hushed tones behind my back. Lady, Princess, faggot. They wounded far worse than any punch ever did. That's what people just don't understand. Bruises, cuts, wounds? They all heal. Time takes it all away and makes it like it never happened. But words, god, words never leave. Once you put it out there in the universe, it stays there. Nothing—no amount of time or money can ever make it go away. Those words, that hate, it still haunts me. There was this one Neanderthal who mad it his mission to make my life a living hell. It was like he stalked me. One day he shoved me to the ground and yelled a more colorful slur at me as he walked away. I was done. I had heard one slur too many and I was fucking done. I got up, and I stormed after him, following him into the locker room. I remember it like it was yesterday. He told me that the girls' locker room was across the hall, Clever right? I lost it. I screamed and call him a scared little boy. I was wild. He came at me with fists raised, but I just didn't care anymore. I told him to do it, I told him to hit me, because he couldn't punch gay out of me anymore than I could punch the ignoramus out of him. His eyes were on fire, and I was so sure he was about to rearrange my face. I wasn't prepared for what he did. He, "**Kurt paused, taking a shuddering breath. Blaine stayed silent, somehow knowing that Kurt would go on when he was ready, **"he—he grabbed my face, and he kissed me. My first kiss was stolen from me by some meathead closet case. When he swooped in for more, I barely managed to push him off, and I ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could, out the doors and into my car. I just – I drove. I drove until I couldn't anymore. I parked my car in some abandoned parking lot, and just cried. Losing my first real kiss was a big deal to 16 year old me. When I had finally calmed myself down, I turned around and I drove back. I had to go to glee, if not for some semblance of comfort, to make sure no one suspected anything. I got back and I was so jumpy. More so than usual. Nobody noticed. Nobody ever noticed. I didn't sing one note that meeting. After rehearsal, the Neanderthal Karofsky, he found me again. Cornered me. I—god—I was so scared. I was so** **unprepared for the next thing he did. He leaned down so that he as eye level and told me that if I ever told anyone, he would kill me. He threatened my life, and that moment was when I felt the entire world fall in around me. I just—I wasn't the same anymore. Every day it got worse, II got more and more scared. He would be constantly following me with his eyes, just waiting for me to screw up. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. The fear was paralyzing. It got to the point where I thought anything had to be better. I don't believe in Heaven, and I was already in Hell. I had made up my mind. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for David Karofsky to kill me; I was just going to do it myself. My dad, he knew something was up, he was worried. But he was finally just starting to recover from a heart attack and being in a coma. He couldn't catch all the signs. My step brother, he's so kind, so sweet. I love him dearly, but sometimes he's just, so unobservant. I waited. I waited until my dad went back to work, Carole, my step mother was a nurse, so she was always busy, and I waited for Finn to leave for school. When I was finally alone, I wrote my goodbyes, cried my tears, and locked myself in the bathroom. The pills were white. I swallowed the whole damn bottle. At least, I thought I did. Feeling your life slip away from your body is a strange, yet oddly peaceful feeling. I vaguely remember a crash and people screaming, but other than that I was gone. When I finally woke up it was so bright, I could hardly stand it. I really thought I was dead, and I instantly regretted it. I cried so hard that day. It took the doctors and my own father hours to convince me that I was alive. Turns out when I didn't show up for school that day, Mercedes and Rachel got worried. Thank goodness they did. They came to my house and when my car was there, but I didn't come to the door, they know something was up. They found my letter and immediately went to the bathroom. Mercy had to kick down the door while Rachel called 9-1-1. They got to me in time. The hospital pumped my stomach and I had to get a blood transfusion, but I was alive. I owe those girls my life. They never left. They were by my side the whole time. They were there during my recovery, and when I went back to school to finish up and graduate. They were always there, and I'm going to be spending the rest of my life thanking them," **Kurt finally finished, his voice thick with emotion.

Blaine, for the first time in his life, was speechless.

"**Blaine…?"**

Blaine let out a harsh breath to let Kurt know he was still there.

"_Kurt. Kurt you're so – so strong,"_ he finally whispered.

"**No Blaine, I'm –"**

"_Yes, god, yes you are. Just you are. You kept fighting. Even when you thought you gave up, you hadn't."_

"**I'm not some hero Blaine."**

"_You are to me."_

"**I—How so?"**

"_I—I ran Kurt."_

"**Blaine?"**

Blaine took a deep breath began in a trembling voice, _"I was 15 when I came out. Well actually, I was forced out. A boy in my class found my journal where I had accidently left it at lunch. The latest entry was about a boy that I had a massive crush o. I'll never know what possessed him to do it, but he took the journal and made what had to have been thousands of copies of the entry, which had my signature, loud and proud. He broke into the school one night and plastered them everywhere. I went to school the next day, and god I was mortified. I don't think I've ever cried that hard in my life, and I'm not sure I ever will again. I broke down, and they all just—laughed. People who I had called friends literally pointed and laughed at me while I slid to the floor, failing at keeping it together. The principal found me and took me to her office. I could tell she felt bad. Her eyes. You can really see who a person is through their eyes. They were so sad for me. She called my parent, not realizing that that was the least helpful thing she could've done. They came, surprisingly. My mom, she held me, trying to protect her baby boy. My father, he paced. The only words he spoke about the entire matter were to ask me if it was true. So, right there in front of the entire administration, I came out to my parents. I looked into my father's eyes, and I knew that that was the moment that he stopped loving me. He didn't say another word. They took me home. My mother offered to have my transferred, but I said no. I was tired of hiding. I told her I was going back, and I did. It was awful. Just like you said. The slurs, the bruises, everything. Only I wasn't alone. There was one other out boy at my school. He didn't get as much shit because he played football. He asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance, as friends. He told me it was time that we took a stand. Of course I said yes. I was ecstatic. Tommy was cute. I know my mom didn't think I noticed that my dad made sure not to be around the night of the dance, but I did. Tommy's parents picked us up and took us to the school. I was so sure I was in for the night of my life. It ended up being alright. We danced a little. Sure, the rest of the student body treated us like we had the plague, but we were there, together, two boys, and that was all that mattered. After the dance, as we waited outside for Tommy's parents to get there, there 3 guys – they came up and they beat the living shutout of us. We tried to get away, tried to fight back, but these guys were big. They just beat us and beat us until I couldn't hear Tommy's screams anymore, and I finally just blacked out. I had no fight left. I woke up, a week later, screaming. Cooper, my older brother, held my hand as the doctor sedated me. The doctor told me that he never left my side. He called my parent to tell them that I had woken up. God my mom had never been good at doing her makeup. I could still the black eye she was sporting under her foundation. My dad didn't even blink at the tubes running out of my body. He simply stared at the wall behind me and told me I was going to Dalton. I remember sobbing and asking about Tommy. Apparently, one of the guys had had some sort of metal pipe and had used it to literally break Tommy's back. He would never walk again. Tommy never spoke again either. I—I was so scared, so sad, and I ran. I ran all the way to Dalton Academy for Boys and their zero tolerance bullying policy, right along with their unspoken zero personal identity policy. So yes Kurt, you are brave. You are a hero. I ran, you—you had courage,"_ Blaine finished, on the verge of tears.

"**Sometimes courage isn't going back into battle, sometimes it is merely saying I will try again tomorrow,"** Kurt whispered to him.

'_You're amazing,"_ Blaine whispered back.

They were silent for a few minutes, contemplating, absorbing.

"**Holy Hell!"** Kurt exclaimed, breaking the silence," **Its 3 am!"**

"_Would you look at that?"_

"**I have to go Blaine; I have a lot of things I have to do for the magazine tomorrow."**

"_I—oh—okay."_

"**What's the matter?"**

"_I don't—I don't want to say goodbye just yet,"_ Blaine whispered.

"**I'm not saying goodbye."**

"_You're not?"_

"**I do have your number."**

"_Are you going to call me?"_

"**You'll have to wait and see, wont you?"**

Blaine was silent, unable to fight off the nervous clench in his throat that made no sense at all. Except it so totally did.

"**When the time is right, I'll call you again Blaine."**

"_So when your next rent check is due?"_

"**I mean you are a filthy whore, you said so yourself. I'll need your services again."**

Blaine hummed, trying to play everything off as a joke, even though he was dreading hanging up.

"**I promise Blaine, I'll call you."**

"_You could give me your number?"_

"**Now where's the fun in that?"**

"_Kuuurt—"_

"**You'll just have to trust me Blaine."**

Blaine was silent for a moment.

"_Oddly enough I do."_

"**Good."**

"_Well, until you pander again my cyber shop-keep."_

Kurt chuckled, **"Good night Blaine, and thank you. For everything."**

"_Anytime,'_ Blaine said with as much conviction as he could possible muster, _"Thank you, so much. Good night Kurt." _

With a final sigh, Kurt hung up the phone.

As Blaine tumbled into bed finally in the wee hours of the morning he did so with a smile. God had it been awhile since he had had a reason to.

* * *

*Roughly translates to "I am fluent in French, you filthy whore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 2/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins(I just couldn't part with her; she has too much to say.)

Rachel

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **This chapter is more on the fluffier side of our journey. There's still a lot of swearing, so I'll keep the rating M. As for warnings; not-so-bad bad words, horrible impressions, and Harry Potter. **I fixed the annoying Califonia/Florida mix up. **

**Rating:** M

* * *

Blaine was so ready. He had equipped himself with all the rom-com and harlequin knowledge he could acquire. He was mentally prepared to wait diligently for weeks for Kurt to call him again, with some heart breaking excuse about how he had been called away to Paris to a cave with no service to make a fashion statement to coal miners or some shit. Okay so he usually fell asleep halfway through romantic comedies, but he had read enough reviews to put knowledge together. He was ready for this.

Then again, this was real life. And Blaine Anderson was no Hugh Grant. Rom-Coms didn't just magically happen. Sometimes things just, progressed without the drama or laugh tracks.

Blaine didn't have to wait weeks for Kurt to call him with some elaborate theatric reason. Nope, he actually had to wait barley a day.

It was 10 o'clock at night the second time the Kurt Hummel called him. Only this time he was literally out cold.

He had admittedly moved his home phone to his bedroom for this very reason. So when he got a call late the next night, he was awoken by the shrill sound.

Hardly conscious Blaine reached out for the phone.

_"What the hell do you want evil spirit?"_

**"We really have to stop meeting this way. People are going to start thinking you're a real asshole,"** a familiar voice quipped over the line.

_"Kurt?"_ Blaine gurgled, starting to fully wake up.

**"In the cybertronic flesh." **

_"I thought I wouldn't hear from you for ages! Is it rent time already?"_

**"No I just have a bad hankering for expensive Thai food."**

_"Oh well at least I'm multipurpose now."_

**"You've always been multipurpose."**

_"How so?"_

**"Money and entertainment."**

_"You wound me." _

**"I do my best. Hey! I was thinking, if you were so caught up on the fact that I wouldn't call you back, why didn't you just look it up on caller ID?"**

_"What makes you think I have caller ID. You said it yourself, these are trying times. I can't afford that fancy shit. "_

**"I know you have caller ID because you answered my first call in a "oh my god I hate you, you stupid telemarketer" voice. I know that voice. I'm a telemarketer. I hear it all the time."**

_"You're wise beyond your years Kurt Hummel. Yes I'm a rich snob and I do have caller ID. But my phone doesn't save 1-800 numbers. Even if it did, I wouldn't have looked it up."_

**"Well that's hurtful. Boo you whore. "**

_"Really, Mean Girls?"_

**"You knew where it was from you're just as bad."**

_"As I hear so many say, yet cannot spell touché."_

Kurt giggled through the phone and Blaine was pretty sure it was like the best sound ever.

_"I wouldn't have looked up the number because you said to trust you, and I do. So I wouldn't need to. I trusted you'd come back eventually. And look. You did."_

There was a silence from Kurt's end.

_"Kurt?"_

**"You're kinda amazing too Blaine. Just so you know." **

Kurt heard an intake of breath from the other line.

_"A little late, but I'll take it." _

**"Way to ruin the moment Blaine."**

_"Ruin? Or optimize?"_

**"Ruin. Definitely ruin." **

_"You say tomato, I say asparagus." _

**"You just completely - just destroyed that phrase." **

"Again, destroyed or opt-"

**"Don't do it Blaine. Don't do it." **

_"I'll appease you dislike for my repetitive jokes once and only once. Remember these words though, and live by them. The more you say something the funnier it gets." _

**"You are such a filthy whore."**

_"HEY!"_

**"Hey you're right that is even funnier than the last time." **

_"You win this round shop-keep." _

**"Is shop-keep like my secret code name?"**

_"If I tell you, then it wouldn't be a secret."_

**"You're stupidity astounds me. It does." **

_"Harsh words coming from an enigma inside my phone." _

**"I have to give you a code name now."**

_"You do?" _

**"Of course. Hmmmm. What to call you..."**

_"Dark knight!"_

**"You are the farthest thing from batman, there Blainers."**

_"I'm going to ignore the Blainers comment in favor of asking why you think I'm not bat man material." _

**"You have to ask?"**

_"Obvioussssly,"_ Blaine droned out.

**"Alright, you're not Snape either." **

_"I beg to differ. Tu-" _

**"Tell me to turn to page 394 and I will reach through this phone and dark mark your ass." **

_"You're a violent little thing tonight."_

**"Yes well, sometimes verbal violence is necessary when dealing with a - a goober." **

Blaine gasped, putting on an air of offense.

_"Don't use that language with me young man!" _

**"You consider goober foul. Puh-lease." **

_"I'll show you foul you - you cotton headed ninny muggins." _

**"Thems be fighting words there Blanderson. Oh my god that's it! That's your code name!" **

_"Cotton headed ninny muggins?"_

**"No Blaine, god try and keep up, your code name is Blanderson." **

_"My vote is still in for Dark Knight." _

**"Your vote doesn't count for much darling." **

_"And here I was thinking that we lived in a democracy." _

**"Sweetie this is a dictatorship. I'm the boss, and if you're good I'll let you eat." **

_"Seeing as you call me to up your paycheck, I really don't think that's true." _

**"You didn't notice? Wow, you must have been tired or totally unobservant. Probably a little of both."**

_"Ye speakth in tongues?"_

**"I'll ignore that for your sake. Look at your fancy caller ID there hot shot." **

Doing as he was told, Blaine took the phone away from his ear to examine the screen. Upon seeing it he realized that the number he was currently in a conversation with was in fact not a 1-800 number. This was Kurt's number. Kurt wasn't calling him for money; he was calling him because he wanted to.

_"Oh Kurt. I'm just I'm touched."_

**"Not while I'm on the line Blaine, please!"**

_"Shhh. Don't ruin my moment. This is you essentially giving me your number_!"

**"If you choose to look at it that way, yes." **

_"I do choose that way- this way. Wow, I've never had to go through so much effort to get a guys number before!"_

**"Like you ever get numbers." **

_"Hey! I so get numbers!"_

**"That is so doubtful."**

_"I got yours didn't I?"_

**"As you previously used and I do know how to spell, touché." **

_"Owned."_

**"Alright hot shot, how many beaus have you had if you're such a player?"**

_"Is my code name hot shot or Blanderson, because now I'm just confused." _

**"That really doesn't take too much does it?"**

_"Kurt!" _

**"Hot shot Blanderson. That has a certain ring to it doesn't it?" **

_"I kinda a sound like an old western hero." _

**"The only western you'd ever be in is Broke Back mountain-"**

_"Hey, I'll take it. Jake G-"_

**"As the horse." **

_"That was just so unnecessary." _

**"Hmm I disagree."**

_"That just seems to be your thing." _

**"Disagreeing?" **

_"Mhmmm."_

**"I agree." **

_"Now you're just trying to confuse me." _

**"That is completely objective." **

_"You are completely obtuse." _

**"Look at Hot shot Blanderson pulling out the SAT words." **

_"You reference Mean Girls, I'm a scholar. Nothing new." _

**"This is not a game you wanna play hot shot." **

_"A hot shot is actually a type of sub. With pepperoni. Hmm. I'm hungry." _

**"Thinking about food. Typical man." **

_"I can hang up you know. I have your phone number now. It's not dire that I stay on the line to kindle the flame of our friendship or pay your water bill. Not anymore." _

**"Where are you?" **Kurt suddenly asked, catching Blaine off guard.

_"I totally thought you were going to ask me what I was wearing. And that is just not something you want to know." _

**"Well of course now I do! But no- later. Where are you?" **

_"My bed."_

**"Blaine."**

_"I'm in New York City." _

**"Oh,"** Kurt said, quietly so Blaine couldn't get a good read on if it was a good oh or a bad oh.

_"Where are you Kurt?"_

**"I'm - I'm not going to tell you that just yet." **

_"All this secrecy is unhealthy you know. For you and for me." _

**"I don't know. I'm feeling pretty good." **

_"Fine secret keeper, riddle me this one thing, are you in New York City?"_

**"No." **

_"Are you close to New York City?" _

**"That's more than one riddle." **

_"Kurt."_

**"No."**

_"No you won't answer?" _

**"No. I'm not close. I'm not close to there - to you." **

_"Well that was anticlimactic,"_ Blaine muttered absentmindedly.

**"What were you expecting? That I actually live right upstairs?" **

_"Of course not. That's silly. Mrs. Jenkins lives upstairs, you and I both know that. And if you were Mrs. Jenkins, I think I would've recognized your voice. I hear it enough." _

"Don't talk smack you can't back up with power laddy," Mrs. Jenkins shouted from above him.

_"I swear that lady-" _

**"Don't diss her Blaine. She's got your back; she wants you to get laid." **

"Listen to shop-keep there. He's got the right idea!"

_"Mrs. Jenkins! Stop listening in on my phone conversations_!"

"Stop being a lazy ass and using speaker phone!" 

**"I like this lady. She's got spunk." **

_"I'm taking you off speaker phone. The last thing I need you from you two is for you to form an alliance." _

"You know we'd-" 

_"MRS. JENKINS!" _

"Sorry dear, the cable is out. I'm going to listen to my tapes now. Phone sex away." 

_"For the love of-"_

**"How old is that lady?"**

_"75." _

**"I hope I have her sense of humor when I'm that age." **

_"I hope I have her sex drive when I'm her age." _

**"Men. Honestly." **

_"And for the record Kurt, you are close to me. You can't see it, but I'm pointing to my heart." _

**"That was alarmingly cheesy Blanderson," Kurt replied giggling. **

_"Yeah that one kinda hurt my teeth with its sweetness coming out. But it was worth it, it got you to laugh." _

Kurt was silent for just a moment.

**"Florida"**

_"I've never been." _

**"That's where I live." **

Blaine sat quietly. He couldn't explain the clenching feeling he got in his chest when he heard how far away Kurt actually was. Well, he could. He just really didn't want to.

_"When you said you weren't close I guess you really meant it." _

**"Hey! What about all that in my heart crap?" **

_"Sure, call it crap. That'll reiterate it." _

**"Blaine." **

_"What does it matter Kurt?"_

**"I live seriously far away."**

_"So a essentially a bunch of dirt is going to stop us from being friends?" _

Kurt chuckled lightly, then sighed with what Blaine was hoping was relief.

**"Well, when you put it that way." **

_"There really isn't any other way to put it. I just- I really like talking to you Kurt. I know that may sound strange but I just- I feel like.. There's this moment when a telemarketer calls you, and you say to yourself "I'm going to be an asshole". But you just. You put me back in my place, and nobody has ever really done that with as much spark as you did. Continuing this phone call routine would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."_

**"Did you like fall out of a harlequin novel?"**

_"Come on Kurt- I just- I want. I don't..." _

**"So eloquent,"** Kurt said, but Blaine could practically hear the smile in his voice. Which was really weird seeing was he had no idea what Kurt even looked like. If a person looked like their voice or even their personality, Kurt was beautiful.

_"Ugh. How do you words? I feel like, I know you, you know?" _

**"Like you've known me for years rather than two strange phone conversations?" **

_"Yes, oh my god exactly. How did you read my mind all the way from Florida?" _

**"I didn't read your mind Blaine. I - I feel that way too." **

Blaine grinned and felt his heart do that slightly annoying clenching thing. Except this time it wasn't so much annoying. No, it was awesome.

_"Did we just have a moment?" _

**"I believe we just did. Or we were, until you went and ruined it with your big mouth."**

_"I'll choose to ignore that. So we're going to do this?" _

**"You sound like this is going to be some epic event."**

_"Friendship is an epic event."_

**"I'm half expecting you to break out into "I'll make a man out of you" here." **

_"I could if you wanted me to. I happen to be a master of all things Disney." _

**"I do not find that hard to believe at all."**

_"I know you didn't mean it as one, but I'm taking that as a compliment." _

**"Twist my sentiments around for your own gain. I see how this friendship is going to be." **

Blaine literally has to hold his breath to keep from squealing and Kurt's use of the word "friendship".

_"Sentiment is in the eye of the beholder." _

**"I just don't think that that is how that saying goes." **

_"Well it does now, so step off." _

**"You're being a sassy black diva again." **

_"Don't make me take out my weave." _

Blaine really was starting to think that he would do absolutely anything to make Kurt laugh like this. He had this strange feeling that Kurt hadn't laughed in a long time. And Kurt should always be laughing. Kurt's laugh was the nicest sound Blaine had ever heard. He wanted to write songs in the tune of Kurt's laugh.

_"So you didn't answer me. We're really gonna do this?"_

**"Yeah- yes we are. If you want. We can be phone friends I guess." **

_"Were like pen pals! Super lazy pen pals!" _

**"You're an asshole." **

_"I'd rather be an asshole than the whole ass." _

**"Word puns. I give you props Blanderson." **

_"Really? Seriously! All I had to do was make a cheesy word pun to get you to give me props? I would've done that ages ago! I have thousands of them." _

**"Thousands?" **

_"You wanna find out." _

**"I'll except the exaggeration in place of spending hours listening to you be punny." **

_"I see what you did there_."

They were silent for a few minutes, just listening to the other breathing. They somehow took comfort in knowing that there was someone there, someone who cared, even if they were thousands of miles apart. That really just didn't seem to matter at the moment.

**"So you're a musician?"** Kurt asked finally breaking the silence.

_"Nice ice breaker." _

**"Shut up. I certainly couldn't talk about the weather. I'm sure it's completely different." **

_"Yes well, good point." _

**"I'm just chop full of them." **

It was Blaine's turn to giggle. Kurt was just so... Snarky. He really couldn't get enough of it. Blaine had always been drawn to quick wit. He himself was cheesy and a hopeless romantic. He liked to wear his heart on his sleeve and his emotions like a big obnoxious hat, but he adored when the people around him were quick and cunning. He knew by the tone that Kurt didn't mean half the things he said, he was just trying to make Blaine laugh. That was probably what drew Blaine to Kurt so much. When so many ha just tried to make him cry, tried to make him break, Kurt, who was essentially a stranger, just wanted to make him laugh. To Blaine, that was beautiful.

_"That you are. And yes I'm a musician." _

**"Hmmm. What kind?"**

_"The musical kind?" _

**"Thank you captain obvious. I meant like - do you sing?" **

_"Actually yes. I do. I sing and I play a bunch of different instruments." _

**"A man of many talents." **

_"Indeed." _

**"Sing something for me." **

_"What l, right now?" _

**"No Blaine in a couple of weeks. Yes right now!" **

"_Kurt – I "_

"**Don't say you can't, you so totally can."**

"_It's just—"_

"**Are you shy? Are you really getting shy on me Blanderson?" **

_"I'm not shy! I'm- yes okay I'm shy. It's just, what if you think I'm awful?" _

"Well then I'll have something else to make fun of you about."

Blaine gave a nervous laugh. Witty banter was all well and good, but singing, that was his livelihood. If Kurt didn't like it- didn't like him- well, Blaine didn't think he could handle it.

**"Blaine, sweetie, I'm sure you're amazing. But if it makes you that uncomfortable then you don't have to,"** Kurt spoke softly, his voice clear and earnest. It was his voice, the sincerity of his soft, lovely voice that drove Blaine to accept the offer to sing.

_"No- I- okay. I will. I want to." _

**"Really?" **

"Really- just gimme a second."

**"Of course." **

Kurt heard some shuffling, as if Blaine was trying to get comfortable, then a loud crash followed by a string of colorful four letter words. Giggling, Kurt waited until Blaine returned, a little out of breath.

**"You alright there hot shot?" **

_"Yeah yeah. God, ow. Okay. You ready?" _

**"Born ready." **

_"Alright,"_ Blaine said, strumming a guitar softly. And then he began to sing.

Kurt was not prepared for the magnitude of emotions that Blaine's soft crooning voice would have on him. The song was gentle, the tune sweet. It didn't match up with the lyrics of skin tight jeans and roaming hands. Blaine had taken the song and remastered it to be his own, and it was simply beautiful. Kurt had to hold his breath, he couldn't make a single noise, in fear that he would break and destroy the beautiful melody. He'd never been a fan of Katy Perry before, but he suddenly found himself with new fondness for the singer.

"—_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight,"_ Blaine sang, softly ending the song. He sighed, waiting for Kurt's response with baited breath.

"**Wow,"** Kurt finally let out in an awed whisper.

"_Was that a good wow, or a get a day job wow?"_

"**Definitely a good wow. Just wow, Blaine you're—that was—you're amazing."**

The grin that broke out across Blaine's face could have lit up a city.

"_You don't know how much that means."_

"**That was – just, it was breath taking."**

They let a comfortable silence take over them again. Blaine basking in the compliments Kurt had showered him with, and Kurt basking in Blaine's delicious voice.

"**Seriously, it's 3 am again!"** Kurt exclaimed, breaking the glowing silence**, "I really need to time these calls better." **

"_Maybe next time I can call you?"_

"**That would be lovely Blaine."**

"_I'm a lovely guy." _

"**I—after hearing you sing I can't even retort."**

"_Rendered speechless. I like this."_

"**Shut up and promise to call me Bladerson."**

"_I can't very well do both."_

"**Blaine!"**

"_Very well—I promise to call you Kurt. Cross my heart and hope to die"_

"**Goodnight hot shot."**

"_Goodnight shop-keep."_

With a final giggle, Blaine hung up the phone and settled down into bed with his grin still plastered to his face.

Thousands of miles away, Kurt Hummel was staring at his phone. Suddenly he let out and obnoxious, high pitched, very manly squeal.

"What the Hell! Kurt are you alright?" His roommate, Rachel asked, rushing into his room. She had still been awake, going over some last minute sheet music with a warm cup of tea.

"**I'm more than alright, I'm just, I'm great,"** he answered smiling.

"That Blanderson guy?" Rachel questioned with a grin.

Kurt could only nod.

"How is he?"

"**He's—he's beautiful."**

* * *

Thank you so much for all your reviews and support. They mean the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 3/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins(She sticking around.)

Rachel (she'll just stay normal)

-Anything between these markers is Cooper talking-

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**N/N: **This is still a pretty fluffy chapter. As for warnings, well, inappropriate Blaine and Disney references.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Blaine Anderson was not freaking out. Not in the least bit. He was as cool as a mother fucking cucumber. And before you ask, cucumbers are cool so that sentiment actually made sense. He'd already thought of that. So ha.

Yes, Blaine was chill, he was calm, and he was relaxed.

Blaine Anderson was also a terrible liar. Even when he was lying to himself. He really has no idea what the protocol was for this- odd and amazing friendship he and Kurt had created. Should he call him now? It was only 2 in the afternoon? What if Kurt was working? And if he did call what would he say? Should he be sweet and sentimental, or should he open with a joke- maybe even a pun? God this was difficult. He really should've just let Kurt stay in charge of the calling. He was no good at making important decisions like this.

_"Deep breaths hot shot,"_ he told himself trying to calm his nerves.

For god's sake. This was Kurt. Kurt didn't even really know him. So what if he made a complete ass of himself? Kurt couldn't see him blush through the phone, and he certainly wasn't going to bump into him on the streets of New York.

God, that last thought shouldn't have made his heart hurt as much as it did. This guy, this random telemarketer, was doing a toll on his health, and he didn't even know what he looked like.

He didn't even know what he looked like.

Well, there was Blaine's opening.

Feeling quite accomplished with himself and he ability to finally come up with a topic of conversation; Blaine made himself comfortable on the couch, picked up his phone, and set about calling Kurt.

The phone rang four times before a high happy voice answered.

**"HummelBerry mortuary, you stab 'em we slab 'em." **

_"HummelBerry?" _

**"Really hot shot? That's what you took from the statement?" **

_"I'll address your macabre humor later. Now again I ask, HummelBerry?"_

**"It's a mash up of my and Rachel's last names. We use it because we live together and were practically married." **

_"Gay Kurt, you're doing it wrong." _

**"I don't sleep with her. I mean sometimes when she or I are sad I sleep in the same bed- but no. No sex. Ugh, vaginas, gross." **

_"I'll drink to that." _

**"Are you drinking? It's only 2." **

_"It's a saying Kurt." _

**"Right, well I'm just not used to you using sayings correctly." **

_"You're tongue is wicked." _

**"You should see my ass." **

Blaine's eyes widened quite comically at that statement, but it served as a reminder to his original plan.

_"Actually-"_

**"No Blaine, you can't see my ass. Gross." **

_"Shut it. That's not what I was going to say. What I was going to say before I was so ride interrupted was that I don't know what you look like." _

**"And the sky is blue. Okay go on." **

_"Do you have any other tone rather than snarky?" _

**"Asleep?" **

_"Fine I'll take snarky. Now what I'm saying is that I have no idea what you look like. And that, to me, is a little creepy. I kinda feel like I'm talking to a little person who lives inside my phone." _

**"Your imagination knows no bounds." **

_"Thank you. So, I think that you should give me your cell phone number so you can text me a picture of yourself and I can finally give the tiny person inside my phone a face." _

**"You already got one number out of me. You are so not getting another." **

_"No Kurt c'mon. I wanna see who I'm talking to." _

**"No." **

_"You won't let me see?"_

**"I never said that." **

_"I'm confused again." _

**"It was only a matter of time." **

_"Kurt!"_

**"I'll- you can see what I look like. I'm just not going to give you my cell number."**

_"I don't understand how that's going to work." _

**"Give me your address." **

_"Oh! Wait! You won't give me a cell number but you want me to give you my address?"_

**"That's pretty much what I just said." **

_"You could like- send me anthrax or something." _

**"I'm not going to send you anthrax Blaine. Do I really sound like a serial killer?"**

_"Well-"_

**"If you value yourself I wouldn't answer that." **

_"Exhibit A." _

**"Your sass will get you nowhere." **

_"I don't want to go anywhere, I just want a picture. I don't understand why you can't just give me your cell. It would be so much easier." _

**"Exactly."**

_"So you admit you're being difficult?" _

**"No. What I'm saying is that, yeah, maybe it would be easier. But isn't that what's wrong with the world today? We're all constantly looking for an easy way out. We do so much to ensure we don't have to do anything. I tried to take the easy way out once, and it almost cost me my life. I don't want anything like that to happen ever again. Especially not with you. This- what we have here, if we do it right, it could be an amazing friendship that will last a life time. I don't want to screw that up with getting lazy. So we exchange cell numbers? Yeah okay. Then we start texting and sooner or later the phone call will stop. Because why would we call when were basically in each other's pockets all day every day? Then well run out of things to say, well run out of things to talk about. That would inevitable. I don't want that to happen. I want to be able to sit don't and call you and talk to you when I want. I don't want there to be any chance of negativity in our little talks unless we together decide to talk about something negative. So yeah it would be easier, but in the end it would really just end up harder than it needed to be,"** Kurt explained. He got so passionate when he spoke, it really just- it made Blaine feel. And that was it. He hadn't really felt anything for so long that the new sensations swirled faster and harder than ever.

_"You move me Kurt." _

"**I—thank you?"**

"_Oh—I – uhm, I totally thought I said that in my head. Opps."_

**"You should really work on that whole realize there are other people in the world thing. Though if Mrs. Jenkins hasn't taught you, I'm not sure anybody can." **

"Preach," came the little old lady's voice.

_"I'm ignoring that. Both of you." _

**"You really just need to stop using speaker phone."**

_"Don't say a single word Jenkins." _

All was silent for a moment, and Blaine had finally thought he'd won a round.

"Word."

_"God damn it." _

Blaine glared up at the ceiling, the phone now pressed to his ear. He heard Kurt's tinkling laugh and his eyes softened. Okay, maybe he would put up with Mrs. Jenkins, if not only to make Kurt laugh. That and she made some kick as snickerdoodels.

**"So, since I move you, are you going to give me your address?" **

_"I suppose I will." _

**"Very good very good. And, when you get my letter, it will have a return address on it and you can send a picture of you!" **

_"You're so excited."_

**"I love mail." **

_"You sound like the guy from Anchorman." _

**"How so?"**

_"I love lamp." _

**"Hush you. There's just something painstakingly sweet about getting a letter. It's so unheard of, so old fashioned. It's like, so romantic, don't you think?" **

Blaine loved the way Kurt was talking. How his voice got all high and wistful. It was just so fucking pretty. He really couldn't wait to put a face to the voice he was growing to cherish.

_"If you send me a picture of - like a llama or something I'll be forced to disconnect my phone." _

**"I solemnly swear that you will receive a picture of me. Trust me. "**

_"We've been over this. I do." _

**"You're either very brave, or very stupid." **

_"Way to boost my confidence there shop-keep." _

**"It's what I'm here for. Now about that address?" **

_"Fine fine. Grab some paper and a pen?" _

Kurt hummed the affirmative and Blaine could hear him shuffling around. He found himself wondering what Kurt's apartment was like. Was it big, homey? There was just so much about this man that Blaine wanted to know. Blaine wanted to know all his hopes and dreams all the way down to what his shoe size was.

"**Alright hot shot."**

Blaine rambled off his address with years of practiced ease. He couldn't even try to deny the fluttering in his stomach when he thought about actually obtaining a picture of Kurt.

"**Got it."**

_"You're very used to getting your way aren't you?" _

**"One may say I am a spoiled bitch, yes." **

_"You say that so proudly." _

**"I am." **

_"I commend you for it." _

**"Why are you talking like a British general?" **

_"I haven't the slightest idea." _

**"You're a sad strange little man Anderson, and you have my pity." **

_"Oh my god you just quoted Toy Story. Soul mates." _

**"Well let's not get over zealous here." **

_"You don't even understand - Toy Story is like, my fucking religion man." _

**"The Holy Congregation of the Little Lost Toys?"**

_"Oh my god. That's perfect." _

**"I was-"**

_"We should get T shirts. We should get hot pink T Shirts that say that." _

**"No we should not."**

_"Yes! And mine will say Hot Shot on the back and yours will say Shop-Keep."_

**"Alright Blanderson, even I am not that gay." **

_"I find that offensive."_

**"I find you offensive." **

_"I find your fa-"_

**"Mock my face hot shot, I dare you." **

Blaine stopped abruptly taking in Kurt's low growly tone.

_"How is it your thousands of miles away - I have no idea what you even look like- and I'm still frightened of you?" _

**"I'm just that good." **

"_So it seems."_

Blaine liked this. He really really liked this. The witty banter, the heartwarming moments. It was like her and Kurt were just stuck together in a hallmark original Christmas movie. But like a happy one. Not that Christmas Shoes one. That shit was way too sad.

He could get used to this, having someone there to talk to. All he had to do was pick up the phone. Sure he had his brother and some of the Warblers, but it just wasn't the same. For some reason he could just talk to Kurt. He could talk to him for hours. Hell, for the past three days he had. He felt safe with Kurt, as strange as that sounds.

_"Well Mr. Hummel, I'll be expecting your package."_

**"That sounds like a bad porn line Blaine." **

_"Hey, I should totally be a porn di-"_ Blaine began, but was cut off by a loud booming voice.

-"HONEY I'M HOME!"-

_"Oh no,"_ Blaine groaned.

**"Who the hell was that?" **

_"That- was Cooper." _

* * *

Read and Review my little dalrings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 4/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins(She actually sat out this chapter. It's about damn time, huh?)

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **This chapter is mostly the Anderbros. There isn't anything too heavy in it. Talk of coming out, strange nick names, hints of bullying. It's not as fluffy as the last two, but it's not a whole lot of angst. (This Cooper is not cannon Cooper. I was writing his part before we got Big Brother so this is really my own personal incarnation of Cooper Anderson.)

**Rating:** M

* * *

**"Cooper? As in your older brother Cooper**?"

_"I'm awfully flattered that you remember that, and yes. The one and only. Listen shop-keep, I gotta go. If I don't focus all my attention on him while he's here he'll get antsy and destroy the couch." _

**"Very well hot shot. Give Hurricane Coop my very best." **

Blaine laughed as he hung up the phone.

"You're laughing. Why are you laughing? Aren't you supposed to be a tortured artist barely making it?" Cooper asked in his booming voice, sweeping his little brother into a hug.

_"Hey Coop,"_ Blaine smiled, hugging his brother back with equal adoration. _"Yes I'm an artist, but dad's keep-your-gay-mouth-shut trust fund kinda gets in the way of the whole struggling aspect." _

"Don't I know it!"

_"Uh Coop, you aren't gay, you don't know it." _

"Semantics," Cooper said waving his little brother off.

_"So what brings you to my part of town Alley Cat?"_ Blaine asked, shuffling into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Just wanted to come check up on you Mouser," Copper answered following Blaine into the kitchen.

Blaine and Cooper very rarely used each other's real names when talking to the other. Blaineaby, Cooptastic, and Warbler were a few of the favorite nick names they had given each other over the years, but Alley Cat and Mouser would always be the most prominent. It was one of the only nick names that actually had a meaning behind it.

When Blaine was younger, Cooper knew that he was different. It wasn't until later years that he would be able to put a label on what exactly was different about Blaine, but to Cooper, labels had never really mattered. Especially not when it came o his little brother.

The other kids were always mean to Blaine, and if they were being mean they were indifferent. Cooped didn't get why though, so he made it his mission to be Blaine's very best friend. And that he was. He would stay up late at night with tiny 10 year old Blaine and tell him stories of brave heroes with curly black hair and big hazel eyes.

They never failed to make Blaine smile, but his favorite story was always the Cooper original, "Cats Among Us". It was the epic tale of the animal world. Mouser, a small but tough black furred tabby, and his every goofy side kick Alley Cat got into and out of so much trouble on a daily basis. They were the heroes of the streets, winning mice and milk for all the cats of New York.

Little Blaine didn't understand until a couple of years later that he was Mouser, and that Cooper would always be his Alley Cat. And he was. Cooper was always the Alley Cat that Blaine needed.

The night after Blaine (forcibly) came out to his parents; Cooper lay in bed and held a shaking Blaine, trying to calm him down. He remembered Blaine looking up at him with those big broken eyes and asking him what Mouser and Alley Cat had been up to lately. They hadn't heard from them in a while.

Smiling, Cooper had told Blaine the story of how Alley Cat had taken it upon himself to be Mouser's wing man. Mouser hadn't wanted anything to do with it and got very mad at Alley Cat whenever he brought around feminine felines. It had taken Alley Cat a while to figure it out, but he did, and on his next attempt, he brought around a sleek handsome Tabby named Snicker. Mouser took a liking to him and they hit it off. Later Mouser asked Alley Cat how he knew, to which He explained that a sidekick, especially one that loved Mouser as much as he did, always knew sooner or later. And that Alley Cat would always love Mouser not matter what. Alley Cat didn't even care if he fell in love with a dog, as long as he made it shower.

When Cooper had finished his story, Blaine looked up at him with more tears in his eyes, but this time he had a smile on his face. He knew. He just knew, and nothing else had to be said about the matter.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Blaine addressed his brother with an exasperated tone, _"Cooper, I'm fine!"_

"Mouser. C'mon, I'm allowed to worry about you. I'm your brother, it's in my job description," Cooper said, his voice dropping to a soft, calming tone.

_"I know Alley Cat, I know. It's just. For once I'm not lying. I'm actually okay. I'm actually like- great,"_ Blaine explained, smiling.

Cooper looked his brother up and down. His eyes were shinning and the warm smile he wore was radiating throughout the room.

"What's his name?" Cooper grinned, arching an eyebrow.

Blaine spluttered the coke he had been drinking out on to his white shirt.

_"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Blaine_ asked frantically, his voice getting to a very high pitch.

"Oh please Mouser, I know that look. I saw it ever time Orlando Bloom came on the TV screen. You're infatuated! What's his name? Unless you were watching an Orlando Bloom movie, which in that case I'm so sorry for intruding and I commend you on your ability to hide it so well"

_"I was- I was not watching an Orlando Bloom movie! God Cooper that was like one time-"_

"Three times."

_"- three times like ten years ago. It's time to let it go!" _

"You didn't, even when I walked into the room."

Blaine groaned in response.

"So if you were getting your wank on to some raggedy pirate, then it must be the latter option. Who is he? What his name? Tell me! Tell me! Tell meeeeee!" Cooper squealed poking Blaine repeatedly in the stomach.

_"Coop! Knock it off_!" Blaine giggled, batting at his brother.

"Then tell me!"

_"There's nothing to tell!"_

"You've always been a horrible liar there Mouser."

_"Honestly Coop- there's really nothing. I just. I made a new friend I suppose,"_ Blaine blushes from the tips of his ears down.

"A friiiieeeeenddddddd? Friends don't make friends look like that Mouser," Cooper said smirking at his little brother.

_"Honest Alley Cat, he's just a friend." _

Cooper rolled his eyes, but decided to appease his brother for the same of information.

"Oh alright. So how did you meet this friend," Cooper asked, making air quotes around friend as he spoke.

_"Oh shove off!"_ Blaine laughed, _"I- you wouldn't believe me if I told you." _

"Oh my god it's an epic romantic tale isn't it? You saved him from a burning building? Oh oh! You were his wedding planner and you stole his heart!"

_"Alright, no more Life Time Movie Channel for Coop. Got it." _

"Just tell me! The suspense is killing me!"

_"He's a telemarketer."_

Well that finally shut Cooper up.

"Uhm- Blaine? You do know that those people, they aren't really your friends right? They're friendly, sure, but-"

_"Oh my god Cooper! I - I know. It's- it's complicated. Kind of. Well not really. It's a long story!"_ Blaine finally managed to get out.

"Well you're in luck! I have absolutely nothing to do today!" Cooper exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

_"Oh yes, just my luck."_

"I don't appreciate your sarcastic mouth."

_"Do you want me to tell you the story or not?"_

"Oh my god yes! Wait - hang on, we need pop corn!"

_"Oh god,"_ Blaine whined, watching his eccentric brother race around his kitchen.

When Cooper had finally gotten himself settled on the couch with a soda and some popcorn (after a horrible "argument" with the microwave, as Cooper called it, that left two burnt bags of popcorn and Blaine in tears of laughter) Blaine recounted how he had come to form the strange friendship with Kurt Hummel.

He ended up giving Cooper every detail he could recount, and Cooper was the ever excited audience, offering his own tidbits of commentary here and there.

"He calls you hot shot? That is precious!"

"He got you to call yourself a filthy whore? Boy has got mad game."

"Oh my god! Sassy black diva, I can't!"

When Blaine had finally finished his epic tale, Cooper was thrumming with excitement.

"Oh my god. Soul mates. You're so soul mates," he gasped.

_"Whoa whoa whoa Alley Cat. Let's just take a breath. You heard me, I don't even know what he looks like, and he's thousands of miles away!"_ Blaine told his brother sternly.

"I don't even care. Oh my god your love knows no bounds. I ship it. I completely ship it."

_"Cooper! What have I told you about Tumblr?"_ Blaine scolded.

"That it is not the real world, it's nothing like the real world, and if I wish to function in the real world I can't talk like I'm from Tumblr," Cooper mumbled back the rehearsed answer, looking down.

_"You should listen to me." _

"But they're my friends!" Cooper whined.

Blaine simply sighed and rubbed his crazy brothers back. It was so strange, the way Cooper acted. He was like a perpetual little kid. Blaine adored it. It was just so Cooper. If it were anybody else, Blaine would think they did it for attention, but with Cooper, his general excitement for anything and everything was genuine. It was like a breath of fresh air.

_"Aren't you the older brother here? You're supposed to tell me I'm being silly and to let this go. Isn't it dangerous? Shouldn't I be worried? C'mon Cooper! Do your job and make me doubt my choices!"_

Cooper sighed and shifted to lay his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I never have been much for work," Cooper began smiling, "But being your older brother is the best job I've ever had. I wouldn't change it for the world. But being the big brother doesn't mean I'm supposed to doubt you and make you second guess yourself. Being the big brother mean I'm here, for always and ever and no matter what. You should make your own decisions, your own way. And, yeah sometimes you're gonna fall down and fall apart. Hell I've seen it happen to you too many times, times that I couldn't control. But that's what my job as a big brother is; to be there when you make a mistake, when you get shoved down, when you fall apart. To be right there to pick up the pieces, put you back together, and help you try again."

Cooper turned himself around in Blaine's embrace to look him straight in the eye.

"Do I think this whole friendship thing you've got going on with a snarky telemarketer is a little strange? Yeah, of course I do. But I also think pudding is strange, and refer to my different emotions as split personalities. I'm really not the best judge of normal here. Besides, normal is overrated. Is there really even such a thing as normal? I don't know? All I don't know is that I haven't seen you smile like you have been today, talking about Kurt, in much too long. So what if he's far away? So what if you don't know what he looks like? That's not what companionship is about, and you know it. So it's a little different and little weird? I'm going to let you in on a secret Mouser…" Cooper paused to bunch Blaine up in his arms like they were little kids again, back at home in their bedroom telling stories, "Most of the best relationships are."

"_Thanks Alley Cat. I love you,"_ Blaine whispered, closing his eyes and burying his face into Cooper's strong shoulder.

"I love you too, Mouser. Always forever and no matter what."

* * *

**~Awww. I love me some Anderbros loving. Well there's chapter 4. I actually have 14 chapters of this planned out already. I wanted to add a quick thank you to my beautiful and cunning Dapper. Everything that goes into this story gets passed through her first and I couldn't do it with out her! So Review and let me know what you think please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Tryying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 5/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins(I really love this loud mouth little lady.)

Rachel (She isn't in this chapter, but we're just gonna leave this here.)

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **More on Kurt and Blaine this chapter. As for warnings; mentions of literary homicide, Disney careers, and poor little Blaine taking everything literally.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Kurt Hummel did not panic. It wasn't his style. He was strong, cool, and snarky. He did not freak out about stupid boys with stupid perfect voices that made his stupid knees weak. Who did that? Certainly not Kurt Hummel.

No, Kurt Hummel was not having a break down, and if he were to have some sort of break down it most certainly wouldn't be because he and Blaine didn't agree on the next time that they would talk to each other. Nope, that would be stupid.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Okay. Kurt Hummel was panicking. What if Blaine's brother showing up yesterday had been an emergency? The possibility of not hearing from Blaine for days made his throat go dry.

Should he call Blaine? Would that be clingy? Could he even be considered as clingy?

Kurt really hadn't needed to spend his time worrying, because half way through his self deprecating montage, his home phone rang.

Sprinting to pick up, he was a little out of breath when he answered.

**"Hey." **

_"What no snarky remark of cheesy sale slogan today?" _

**"Give me a second to warm up."**

_"Why do outta breathe shop-keep?" _

**"I Uhm-"**

_"Oh my god were you having sex?"_ Blaine screeched, trying as hard as he could to fight off the stupid painful completely irrational feeling of jealousy that shot through him.

**"What the- no!" **

_"Oh. Okay. Well then you have no excuse for your lack of snark. "_

**"So you called me to have me be bitchy to you? There's a word for that. It's call masochism." **

_"Ah! There it is. Good to have you back Kurt." _

**"Good to be back Blaine." **

_"Sorry about the abrupt hang up last night. Coop never really gives me any warning when he decides on brotherly bonding." _

**"Don't worry about it. I'm - I'm really glad you called me."**

_"If course. I hung up, I do the calling back." _

**"That's a good rule. I like that rule. Let's use the rule." **

_"You're super jumpy tonight? Is everything alright?"_

**"Yeah I- I just. I was afraid that you weren't going to call me back,"** Kurt mumbled.

_"I'll always call back Kurt. Always." _

**"Thank you,"** Kurt whispered. Blaine didn't know just how much that meant to him. Hell, Kurt couldn't even understand why it meant so much. But it did, and Kurt was glad that he had Blaine.

_"So, what's the topic of discussion today my dashing shop-keep?"_

**"How do you know I'm dashing? I sent the picture yesterday- there is no way it's gotten to you already." **

_"You sent it, ohmygod I'm so excited!"_ Blaine squealed.

**"Blaaaaine, your teenage fangirl is showing."**

_"Sorry, I spent all day with my brother." _

**"Do I want to ask you to elaborate on that?" **

_"You can, you might lose some of that precious sanity of yours, but that's a bet you have to decide on."_

**"Hmm. Alright I take it. Ante up." **

_"I don't speak poker Kurt." _

**"Knowing that that was from poker suggests you do Blaine." **

_"Because I do not know any other synonym, touché." _

**"You really should work on extending that vocabulary." **

_"You really should work on being nice to the rest of the human race."_

**"I need not show mercy on your kind. I am of a greater intelligence." **

Blaine began to groan and whine, sounding like he was in some sort of physical pain.

**"Blaine-Blaine what's wrong!"** Kurt screeched.

_"Nothing- nothing, just trying to hold up your ego."_

**"You personified asshole!" **

_"Can an asshole be personified?"_

**"Yes. You are." **

_"Your anger shows you care." _

**"My anger will show you to your grave site." **

_"That one hardly even made sense- you're slipping Kurt."_

**"The night is young and so are we. Give me time, I'll find my flow." **

_"Well, while you hunt for your flow, do you want me to tell you about my brother?"_

**"Good plan."**

_"I seem to be in a plethora of them tonight."_

**"Again with the SAT words." **

_"Yes well my intelligence is a vast land of random facts, sheet music, and useless information."_

**"There's no such thing as useless information Blaine."**

_"February 17th is national cabbage day."_

**"... I stand corrected." **

_"Now that I've amazed you with my useless knowledge, allow me to render you speechless with my story telling."_

**"Very well good sir." **

_"My brother, Cooper, is a very special soul. He is adamant that no matter what happens in life, he'll always play by his own rules. He's his own special brand of crazy. The best brand of crazy, really. He likes to dance down streets, literally, and he talks like a walking advertisement for Tumblr. I—I don't know what I would do without him. He's all I have."_

Kurt was silent just for a moment, allowing Blaine to compose himself a bit.

"**That's not true,"** Kurt whispered lightly.

"_What?"_

"**He's not all you have – you have me now too,"**

"_That was very sweet Kurt."_

"**I'm a sweet guy."**

Blaine giggled absent mindedly.

"**Share the joke?"**

"_That just reminded me of that mushroom joke."_

"**Mushroom joke?"**

_"You know, I'm a fun guy?"_

**"Oh my god I can't even deal with you!"**

_"And yet you stay on the line."_

**"I question my own sanity."**

_"I do too."_

**"There is no way I can ever possibly believe that your brother is crazier than you."**  
_  
"Oh yeah?"_

**"Yeah!"**

_"Just- listen to this,"_Blaine said flippantly.

Kurt heard shuffling on the other end and Blaine humming to himself.

_"Okay, ye of little faith. I'm going to call my brother's home phone. He's at work right now, so he won't answer. Just listen."_

There were a few echoy tones of a phone ring, and then Kurt heard it.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, and so are you. The roses have wilted, the violets are dead, the sugar bowl's empty, and so is your head. The roses stink, sorta like sheep. But leave your name, number, and message after the beep. The roses are molding, the violets are rotten. And I might call you back, if I haven't forgotten," a deep, yet chipper voice sing-songed.

"_Hey Coop, just proving to Kurt that you're crazy. Judging by his stunned silence I'm gonna say mission complete. Love you Alley Cat. See you later!"_ Blaine giggled, and then hung up his cell phone.

"**You keep showing me up today. Wow. Your brother—he's..."**

"_Yeah. He's kinda the greatest."_

"**I see this. What does a man like that do for a living?"**

"_He's a creative writing professor at NYU."_

"**He seems fit for it."**

"_He really is. I actually was in his first class there."_

"**Ohhh so you went to NYU. A new tid bit of information."**

"_Damn you, you're sneaky with that extracting information thing."_

"**That I am."**

"_Alright shop keep, where'd you get your degree."_

"**I graduated from Tisch."**

"_Oh my god,"_ Blaine whispered.

"**What?"**

"_You were here."_

"**I was there."**

"_You were here in New York, and I never got to meet you."_

"**Well there are like a million people in the city, it wouldn't have been likely wed ever have met."**

"_But you were so close!"_

"**I was."**

"_The universe hates me, and does not want me to have any real friends."_

"**Well that's a little over dramatic, don't you think?"**

"_Let me have my drama."_

"**Very well."**

Blaine was silent, mulling over this new information.

"_What got you to Florida?"_

"**An air plane."**

"_Oh hardy har har. You know what I meant."_

"**Fine,"** Kurt said taking a deep breath, **"My senior year of high school, for our senior trip, we all went to Disney World down here. My best friend, Rachel, she fell in love with it. She just adored it. She was going to NYADA in the fall. I didn't get accepted there, but I did Tisch, so I was going to New York with her. Up until that week, she had been hell bent on Broadway. But, something changed that week. She saw something in the performances there, the light in the kids' eyes. After our four years there in New York, she told me she was going back. She wanted to work at Disney World. Me—I was way too terrified after everything that we had been through, everything that had happened, to leave her. There's fashion everywhere, so when she asked me to come with her, I did." **

"_Do you like it there?"_

"_**It's no New York,"** Kurt said in a broken tone._

"_Why didn't you ever come back?"_

"**I couldn't—I can't."**

"_Why though?"_

"**Just—my life, it's here now."**

"_Oh."_

"**Yeah."**

They were silent for a moment, and for the first time it was an awkward silence.

"_Tell me something about yourself that nobody else knows_," Blaine said suddenly, breaking the tense silence.

"**What?"**

"_One thing that nobody else knows."_

"**I don't know, I'm pretty much an open book."**

"_Somehow I don't believe that."_

'**And why not."**

"_Your snarky attitude suggests otherwise."_

"**Damn you. Damn you and your keen observation skills."**

"_They get me far in life."_

"**They'll get you punched in the face someday."**

"_No, my loud mouth and lack of thought to speech filter will get me punched in the face one day."_

"**Yes well that too."**

"_I'm glad we agree, now about that fact."_

"**Hmmm let me think—"**

"_I know that's hard for you."_

"**Watch it hot shot."**

Blaine merely giggled.

"**Okay, I have something. Someday, I want to write a book."**

"_What kind of book?"_

"**Some sort of fiction. There real world is such a depressing place—I would much rather just create my own."**

"_You sound just like Cooper."_

"**Cooper is a smart man."**

"_I'm so not telling him that you said that."_

"**That's probably for the best."**

"_More than you know."_

"**So what about you hot shot?"**

"_What about me?"_

"**Give me a fact."**

"_Elephants are the only mammal that can't jump."_

"**Not a Snapple fact loser, a fact about you."**

"_Though I'm impressed that you know that was a Snapple fact, I must say you should be more specific."_

"**You should be less of a loser."**

"_I find that offensive."_

"**I find the fact that you can't stay on task offensive."**

"_Fine fine. You asked for a fact right?"_

"**Correct."**

"_Alright. Hmmmm. What shall I divulge..."_

"**Now who's having a hard time thinking?"**

_"Oh hush. Hmm. Okay! I have to promise never to tell a single soul."_

**"Oh yes because I'm going to go around and spill your secrets. Wait until you hear this about Blaine. Who's Blaine you ask? Oh he's a guy I called at my telemarketing job one night and we formed an upside down friendship. I talk to him every day. I have no idea what he looks like but he's the best. Also here are my one hundred cats."**

_"You think I'm the best?"_

**"Blaine!"**

_"Right well, okay. My secret fact is..."_ Blaine paused for dramatic effect, _"I watch __Jersey Shore__ religiously."  
_  
Silence.

_"...Kurt?"_

**"Blaine,"**Kurt gasped scandalized.

_"Hey! Do not judge."_

**"Jersey Shore? Really? I thought you were an artist!"**

_"I am!"_

**"You're doing a horrible job of showing it!"**

_"Jersey Shore has many... redeeming and interesting qualities."_

**"Blaine, everything you watch Jersey Shore, a book commits suicide."**

_"That's not true at all."  
_  
**"It is. And do you wanna know what that makes you Blaine?"**

_"I'm sure I don't but I'll ask anyway."_

**"It makes you a murderer. A literary murderer."**

_"That's awfully harsh Kurt."_

**"You deserve it. You absolutely deserve it."**

_"I beg to differ."_

**"You watch Jersey Shore Blaine. You have no right to differ."**

_"You constantly take away my rights!"_

**"You constantly give me reasons to."**

_"You should just quite fashion design and become a professional insulter."_

**"There's no money in that. I know I've checked." **

_"Money isn't everything. Money can't buy happiness."_

**"You're right. Money can't buy happiness. But it's much more comfortable crying in a Porsche than on a bicycle."  
**  
_"You drive a Porsche?"_

**"No Blaine."**

_"But you just said-"_

**"It's just a phrase Blaine."**

_"Your phrases confuse me."_

**"It's not that hard darling."**

_"Whatever. I think it'd be better to be doing something you love rather than making money. Money isn't important."_

**"What reality are you living in?"**

_"Reality is nothing more than a collective hunch."  
_  
**"That's very- insightful Blaine. I'm impressed."  
**  
_"I'm an insightful guy."_

**"Mhmmm."**

_"I am!"_

**"You're a crazy guy."  
**  
_"One person's craziness is another person's reality."_  
**  
"****Tim Burton****, very nice."**

_"You know Tim Burton!"_

**"Not personally, no."**

_"Oh shut up! You know what I mean."_

**"Yes I do."**  
_  
"You do know what I mean?"  
__**  
**_**"No, well yes- I knew what you meant. I also know of Tim Burton."  
**  
_"He's like- my hero."_  
**  
"The Nightmare before Christmas was all I would watch for months on end when I was a child."  
**  
_"Oh my god! Me too!"_

**"Even when I was older I'd hide away in my room and watch it. There really wasn't that much to do in Ohio as it was."**

_"YOU'RE FROM OHIO!"_

**"Yes - Jesus Blaine. I thought I already told you that."**

_"No. God no you didn't!" _

**"Why is it such a huge deal?"**

_"Because Kurt! Because I'm from Ohio!"_

Kurt was dead silent. Completely and utterly dead silent.

**"...No fucking way,"**he finally whispered.

_"The universe has been keeping us apart Kurt."_

**"Ohio is a big state Blaine."**

_"But still! That's twice now I could've met you and I didn't."_

**"Well you'll just have to come to Florida. Third time is the charm,"**Kurt laughed, not realizing that Blaine would take it the way he did.

_"Really?"  
_**  
"Really what?"  
**  
_"You think I should come to Florida?"_  
**  
"Blaine I was joking."**

_"Oh,"_Blaine said, trying to hide he dejected tone of his voice.

**"I mean- maybe you could. Later, I mean. Later in our friendship. You know? Once we know each other better and I'm one hundred percent sure you are some lunatic who'll eat me and my roommate, then yeah. You could come for a vacation."**

_"That would be. That would be amazing." _  
**  
"At least wait until you see my picture before you buy your plane ticket there hot shot."  
**  
_"I - yeah of course. No. I get you. I think so too. Later. In this whole thing. Later I'll maybe think about visiting you."_

**"Sounds like an almost plan. Then we'd be sure to meet."**

_"Take that universe. I am Blaine Anderson and I do what I want!"_

**"Talking to the cosmos. Maybe you really don't have any friends."**

_"I have friends!"_

"**Circumstances object."**

_"I do have friends! I have so many friends! In fact I totally have a date tonight, that's how many friends I have!"_

Before Kurt could even allow himself to feel that stupid unnecessary jealousy, his mind was put to rest.

"You're having dinner with me, My Little Gayboy. That doesn't count as a date."

_"Thanks for blowing my cover Mrs. Jenkins_!" Blaine called back to her.

**"Hahahaha. Oh my god you ass,"**Kurt giggled on the other end. Okay. Blaine would take a dive any day to make Kurt laugh like that.

_"Yeah well it was worth a shot! I keep forgetting that SOMEONE CAN'T KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT!"_

"Don't be hating."

_"That woman I swear-"_

"I'm your source of food tonight there lad. I wouldn't cross me. I will Ex-Lax you."

**"I'd listen to her Blaine."**

"I like this one."

_"You two are not allowed to be in cahoots!"_

**"Too late,"**both of them shouted at the same time.

_"Good lord. You'll be the end of me."_

Kurt was just so happy. He was laughing again. And not just regular ha-ha laughing. That deep down full of joy "oh my god nothing could be better than right here right now" belly laughing. It had been so long.

_"I'm glad you laugh at my pain."_

**"I am too."**

_"Hurtful!"_

**"Honest!"**

_"Okay okay,"_ Blaine laughed breaking the argument, _"Well shop keep. I must bid you ado, so that I might get ready for my hit date tonight."_

"Am I gonna get lucky?"

_"On the first date? No way! I am not some floozy."_

**"Oh my god both of you! Okay okay. Until tomorrow hot shot?"**

_"Until tomorrow shop keep."_

Smiling, both boys hung up their phones. They'd never know it, but even from thousands of miles apart they were the picture of pure symmetry. Both of them flopping back onto their respective couches and squeaking like idiots.

Neither would admit it, but they both knew deep down that they were falling fast. They didn't even know what the other looked like and they were falling! Both of them thought that was beyond precious and beautiful. But they would never admit that either.

* * *

Awwwz 3

Again a million thanks to my Dapper!

Review For Me Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 6/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **Blaine and Mrs. Jenkins are the only two in this chapter. It's much shorter than the rest, but I really wanted to expand on their relationship. This chapter is just angst, so much angst. Mentions of self harm, suicide attempt, and beatings. **ANGST**

**Rating:** M

* * *

Mrs. Eleanor Jenkins was born and raised in New York City. Her momma had been a seamstress and her daddy a big shot lawyer. Her momma knew that she really didn't need to work, but she always had a job regardless. She would always tell little Eleanor that she never had no business being a kept woman. It was something that she carried with her for the rest of her life.

When she grew up, she was beautiful. Long blonde lock flowed down past her shoulders, and she had curves in all the right places. Her daddy kept her fed and dressed, but anything else she wanted she paid for herself. All her friends would complain and ask her why she worked so hard when she came from so much money. Every time she would reply with the same answer;

"I never had no business being a kept woman."

All her life Eleanor worked, but she did so happily. That was something her daddy had taught her. He told her that if she loved what she did and she kept a good sense of humor she would be a rich woman, no matter what. And she did. She adored her work, and for 35 years she worked happily as a counselor for troubled youth. All she had ever wanted was to make a difference, no matter how small.

When she retired, she moved into the small apartment on the 5th floor of a homey little place. Sure, she could afford somewhere larger, more extravagant, but she never really saw the need. She was happy right where she was, thank you very much.

Two years after her retirement, a short young man who had a voice like honey moved in to the apartment below her. She knew he had a voice like honey because of how thin her floor was. She would hear him all hours of the night, crying and singing heartbroken songs. Another man, Cooper his name was, was there a lot to comfort him. She could tell they were brothers. It warmed her heart to see a young man who cared so much for family.

She had heard the younger boy, Blaine, cry and be angry every day. She heard all his horror stories about his dad, all the horrible beatings he had to endure, and she cried with him many nights, quite enough that he wouldn't hear her. She had always been taught not to muddle in anyone else's business unless hired to do so. She knew that everyone had a breaking point; she just really hoped this young man was strong enough to get past it.

Mrs. Eleanor Jenkins spent her entire life trying to make a difference. She never married, she was much too married to her work. One cold November night, when she heard a broken voice croak that he had fallen down too many times to continue, she decided to make a difference one more time.

"Fall down seven times. Get up eight," she called, finally loud enough for the boy below her to hear.

The silence below her was eerie after weeks of broken sobs.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the broken voice returned.

"_Hello?"_ he called, barely audible.

"You heard me."

"_I—I'm sorry to have disturbed you."_

"You didn't disturb me sweetheart, your broken heart did."

Again there was silence.

"I'm Mrs. Jenkins by the way."

"_Blaine,"_ the voice called, a little louder this time.

"Well Blaine, it's nice to meet you. Why don't you come up here and have a late night snack with me so I can put a face to the name?"

Mrs. Jenkins waited calmly for Blaine to answer.

"I won't take no for an answer darling. You aren't gonna make an old lady walk down the steps are ya?"

"_I – no, okay I'll be... I'll be right up."_

"Good boy."

Mrs. Jenkins listened to Blaine lumber up the flight of stairs, and greeted him at the door before he could even knock.

"Hello dear, how do you feel about Rocky Rhode ice cream?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"_I—it's my favorite,"_ Blaine answered, looking at his feet.

Mrs. Jenkins knew that, heard Cooper announce he had brought it before, but she didn't think pointing that out would help the situation.

She herded Blaine over to her kitchen table and busied herself with scooping the ice cream.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ Blaine whispered after a moment.

Sighing, she turned to him, placing a bowl in front of him, "because Blaine, your hurt and your sad, and that breaks my heart. I know that you've been beaten in more ways than one. I know you've pretty much given up on humanity. It's my job as a citizen and decent human being to tell you that you shouldn't. Not everyone will hurt you. It gets better."

"_It's just so hard."_

"I know baby, I know. Nobody ever said that this life would be easy; they only ever promised that it would be worth it. The thing they don't tell you? It's your job to make it worth it, nobody else's. Days are going to hard. Life is like a car speeding way too fast down the interstate. Some days you're the bug that gets splattered, but some days you're the windshield. Now you know I've heard you down there crying, and I'm telling you to stop. Stop doing what's making you sad. You don't want to be a lawyer Blaine. I know that your daddy is forcing it on you, but fuck him. You heard me, fuck him. This isn't his life to live. If you wanna be a musician, god damn it, you go out there and you be a musician."

Blaine stared at her, his eyes watering again. He ducked his head towards the bowl to wipe them mumbling and apology.

"You don't need to apologize to me for crying."

"_I'm just so weak,"_ he said to her desperately.

"Crying doesn't indicate that you're weak. From the day you were born it has been a sign that you're alive," she said to him, grabbing his chin to look in his eyes.

"_Th—thank you,"_ he hiccupped.

"It's what I'm here for," she answered hugging him.

The very next day Blaine went to his firm and quit on the spot. Since that night, Mrs. Jenkins and Blaine Anderson had been the best of friends.

Blaine never her told her this, could never find the words, but she had saved his life that night. When she called out to him, he had had the small hand gun he owned loaded to the bottom of his chin, ready to say goodbye. He wasn't so sure what his stance on religion was, but her voice had been like an angle calling out to him.

He just hoped that she knew she had made a world of difference.

* * *

I'm so sad now. Thank you for all your reviews. They mean the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 7/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **So now we're back to Kurt and Blaine, and of course, Cooper's crazy antics. The song used in this chapter is one of my favorites, Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men

This is a fluffy chapter. Mentions of Disney princesses and Black Eyed Peas.  
**Rating:** M

* * *

Kurt took it upon himself to call Blaine the next day. Blaine had done the calling the past two days in a row, so why not?

Smiling lightly, she dialed the phone number he had come to memorize the past few days, and listened to the familiar ringing tone, waiting for Blaine to answer.

"Give me your sweetness?"

Well that certainly not Blaine.

"…**.Uhm hello?"**

"Hello."

"**You are not Blaine."**

"You are very observant."

"**Who is this?"**

"Hey now, you called me. Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"**No, I called Blaine. You are not him."**

"Good point."

"**Sooo…"**

"Buttons!"

"**Who the Hell are you?"**

"My human alias is –"the voice began, but was cut off.

"_COOPER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"_

There was a scuffle, two people shouting, one was laughing.

"_Hello!"_

"**Hey there hot shot."**

"_Shop keep! How are you... wait hang on... ALLEY CAT KNOCK IT OFF – sorry... yeah how are you?"_

"**I'm good. A lot better than you apparently."**

"_Yes, well my brother doesn't know how to mind his own business!"_

"I resent that."

"_I resent you!"_

"**Well, the Anderbros are quite the kooky pair."**

"_He's just downright crazy."_

"I'll show you crazy!"

There was a loud crash, and the sound of maniacal laughter.

"_DON'T YOU HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH!"_

"Oh yeah you're right! Well I should go do that! Bye bye Blainey!"

"_GOOD RIDANCE!"_

There was booming laughter and the sound of the door slamming.

"_Sorry about him."_

"**Don't be. He's quite the character."**

"_Well he's an idiot."_

"**But he's your idiot."**

"_He is my idiot."_

"**I can tell you really love him."**

"_I do. For a long time he was the only one who ever loved me back."_

"**You're really lucky to have him."**

"_I am. I really am."_

"**But you can't ever tell him that because he'll hold it over your head for the rest of forever?"**

"_Ahhhh, you have a brother."_

"**Step."**

"_Your brother's name is step. That's a funny name."_

"**Oh my god Blaine, no. I have a step brother whose name is Finn."**

"_Finn is a much better name than Step. Why didn't you just say that?"_

"**I just did."**

"_Very well."_

"**You make no sense."**

"_I've been told."_

"**Well I'm telling you again."**

"_Very well."_

"**Hey! How was your date last night?"**

"_Oh, it was full of raunchy humor and bad jokes as usual."_

"**You do that often?"**

"_Every Sunday since I moved in here."_

"**Awwwwww! Blainers is that little old lady your best friend?"**

"_Yes,"_ Blaine said, completely serious.

"**You're a good match for each other,"** Kurt said, with the same seriousness.

"_You could say that."_

"**I do."**

"_She's trying to help me with me sarcasm, to help me keep up with you."_

"**Not possible."**

'_Anything is possible." _

"**Wow, you really are a walking advertisement for Disney. You should talk to Rachel."**

"_What exactly does she do at Disney?"_

"**She's exactly what she always insisted she was, a princess."**

"_No way! No way no way no way!"_

"**Yes way."**

'_Who is she!"_

"**She's Rachel."**

"_Kurt!"_

"**No, that's my name."**

"_What princess is she!"_

"**I can't tell you that."**

"_Oh come on! Of all the things to be secretive about!"_

"**No seriously, I can't tell you."**

"_Why not?"_

"**Disney is seriously crazy about keeping their actors anonymous. Something about keeping the magic alive."**

"_Really?"_

"**Honest. I'd have to ask her explicit permission to tell you."**

"_Will you?"_

"**Ask her?"**

"_Yes."_

"**Of course."**

"_I'M SO EXCITED!"_ Blaine squealed excitedly.

"**I don't even know if I'm allowed to tell you yet." **

"_I got a feeling!"_

"**That tonight's gonna be a good night?"**

"_Black Eyed Peas, really?"_

"**Yeeaaah, really didn't think that through did I?"**

"_That's almost as bad as Jersey Shore."_

"**That's nowhere near as bad as Jersey Shore. You will never be forgiven for Jersey Shore."**

'_I beg to differ."_

'**What did I tell you about disagreeing?"**

"_To not to."_

"**That's right."**

"_But –"_

"**No."**

"_Fine."_

"**Good boy."**

Blaine merely grumbled indignantly.

'**Don't grumble at me." **

"_You're taking away my right to sound as well?"_

"**Looks like it."**

"_You can't!"_

"**Why not?"**

"_It's my livelihood!"_

"**Well looks like it's time to find a new one."**

"_No way! I've already been a lawyer. I'm sticking with music."_

"**You were lawyer!"**

"_Not by choice,"_ Blaine whispered.

The soft tone of his voice was breaking Kurt's heart.

"**I suppose I'll let you keep your music, on one condition,"** Kurt said smiling.

"_What's that?"_

"**You sing for me again."**

"_Really?"_

"**Really." **

"_I'd be honored."_

"**I'm glad."**

"…_Kurt?"_

"**Hmmm?"**

"_Will you sing with me?"_

"**What? Oh, oh I don't know."**

"_Please, I really want you to."_

"**Blaine I can't—"**

"_You said you were in glee!"_

"**I was but—"**

"_Pleeeaaasssseeee?" _Blaine whined.

"**I – oh god—aright. Yes, fine." **

"_Yes! Okay, okay what song – Oh god I'm so excited! Yes, yeah, what song?"_

"**I don't particularly care."**

"_Kurt you have to pick."_

'**Why do I?"**

"_Because I said."_

"**That's a legitimate argument. And you say you were a lawyer."**

"_I never said I was a good lawyer. Now please?"_

"**Okay alright, let me think."**

"_You think and I'll go get my guitar."_

"**Okay." **

Kurt was left alone with his thoughts. What song should he choose? Why did it matter so much? Music had always meant a lot to Kurt. It was a way to express what he was feeling. So what did he want to say?

"_Okay I'm back! Did you pick?"_Blaine asked excitedly.

"**I did."**

"_So! What'll it be?"_

"**Do you know the song Little Talks?"**

"_Actually I do. Do you wanna be the boy or the girl?"_

"**The boy. This is about me hearing you sing again."**

"_Very well."_

Blaine began to strum softly, adding his own special little twist on the song.

"_I don't like walking around this old and empty house."_

"**So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear," **Kurt picked up the next part.

Oh wow. Kurt's voice was the most beautiful sound Blaine had ever heard. As they sang the sadly happy song about love lasting through the time Blaine kept getting lost in Kurt's voice, and the way they blended so beautiful together. It was intoxicating.

"_**Though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies' safe to the shore,"**_ they finished softly together.

"_You're amazing,"_ Blaine breathed out.  
**"Oh- uhm thank you."**

'_Wow."_

"**Ah yes your favorite statement again."**

"_I won't even play into your snark because you are amazing."_

Kurt was silent for a couple of moments.

"**Thank you,"** he finally said.

"_None necessary. I'm truly in awe of you." _

"**Why do we do this?"** Kurt asked suddenly.

"_Wh—what do you mean?"_

"**Why do we both sit here for hours each day and talk to a stranger?"**

"_I don't consider you a stranger, not anymore."_

"**You don't?"**

"_No – I, I feel like I know you Kurt."_

"…**.I feel like I know you too." **

"_Good. Besides everyone is a stranger until proven otherwise."_

"**This is true."**

"_I'm really glad I'm getting to know you."_

"**Me too Blaine, me too."**

"_Please stop."_

"**Stop what?" **

"_Stop questioning this. Stop questioning us."_

"**I'm sorry."**

"_It's okay – just don't leave me. Please? Almost everyone leaves me_," Blaine told him desperately.

"**I won't. I swear I won't."**

"_Thank you. I trust you."_

"**I guess I'll feel better once I have a face to the voice."**

"_The cell phone offer still stands."_

"**Not on your life hot shot."**

_"That's your choice. It's a noble choice, but it's still yours."_

**"Very well then. "  
**  
_"That's my line!"_

**"I stole it. "**

_"Thief!"_  
**  
"It should be there soon."  
**  
_"A thief?"_

**"Wow. You're a special one. No, my picture."  
**  
_"Really?"_  
**  
"I would think so."**

_"I look forward to it."_

**"As you should."**

_"Please don't make me hold up your ego again."_  
**  
"Somebody has gotta do it."**

_"You should hire someone."_  
**  
"I'll hire you."**

_"I'm much too far away."_

**"That's true. Hmmm."  
**  
_"It sucks were so far away."_  
**  
"It kinda does. But you wanna know what?"**

_"What's that?"_

**"I pretty sure you're worth it."**

Kurt and Blaine were silent for a little bit, until Kurt heard a broken sob.

**"Blaine? Blaine what's wrong?"**

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that... You're the first person who isn't my brother to say that to me."  
_  
**"... I'll tell you every single day."**

_"Really?"  
_  
**"If that's what it takes for you to believe it."  
**  
_"You're really worth it too Kurt. So fucking worth it."_

**"That means a lot."**  
_  
"We mean a lot."_  
**  
"We mean everything."**

Both Kurt and Blaine knew that they didn't mean "we" in the actually sense. They meant it as their unit, their friendship. That meant everything. They didn't need to say it in so many words, they both just knew.

When Kurt and Blaine went to bed that night, they did so with a peaceful mind. It was good to finally know where the other stood. What they didn't know was they weren't even close to the truth.

* * *

And well there you go. I hopw you like it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 8/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **This next chapter is a time jump, about two months. It focuses on Cooper and Kurt. Mentions of parents that don't love their children.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Cooper Anderson had always been a go get 'em kinda guy. He never liked to sit back and let things happen. Where is the fun in that? No, Cooper liked to meddle.

Cooper especially liked to meddle in anything that had to do with his little brother.

Said little brother was finally starting to seem like his little brother again. For the past two months he had been smiling, laughing, hell he even wore a bowtie once. It was like something had swooped in and turned his whole life around. Or someone. Definitely someone. A certain someone named Kurt.

Cooper remembered the day that Blaine had finally received that all important letter from Kurt. It had contained a picture of himself and a small sticky note that merely said "For hot shot, because even his imagination is that good." cooper thought that was just about the cutest thing ever.

Blaine thought Kurt was just about the cutest thing ever.

Cooper knew because Blaine told him.

Every single day.

At least twice a day.

It was getting a little out of hand.

Cooper would also always remember the day Blaine called him in a panic because he now had to send a picture to Kurt. How could he pick one? Kurt was flawless and Blaine was so hobbit like and awkward. Blaine's words, not his.

It took him two hours to convince Blaine not to gel his hair down.

And by convince, Cooper meant stealing all things that resembled hair confinement goop and Blaine's wallet so he couldn't go buy more.

The picture of Blaine had come out perfect. Blaine fretted for a week straight until Kurt had called him up and spent an e tire half hour going on about how cute he was and how much he loved Blaine's hair.

Cooler didn't know Blaine could get that red. It was a lovely color.

God, Cooper couldn't wait to tell all of these stories at their wedding. He didn't care what his little brother said; he would go down with his ship.

Blaine was happy, Kurt was happy, everyone was happy.

There was only one problem.

Those two boys were falling head over heels in love with each other and they refused to do anything about it.

And that just would not do. That would not do at all.

So of course Cooper decided to do what Cooper Anderson did best.

He devised a scheme.

Blaine's birthday was coming up in a week and a half. If he wanted to time this right, that gave him approximately three days to confiscate Kurt's phone number without Blaine knowing and call Kurt and convince him to take part in his master plan. Three days to make all his brother's dreams come true.

Bring it on.

Stealing Kurt's phone number was the easiest part for Cooper. Blaine was easily distracted. That and he kept Kurt's phone number written neatly on the white board in his kitchen. But Coop wouldn't tell people that when he recounted the story of their epic love. No he'd probably exaggerate it to make himself look more like a secret agent.

He was a creative writing professor. Making shit up his what he did. He had a degree and everything.

No, the hard part of the entire plan was convincing Kurt that his idea was full proof (it totally wasn't) and would go off without a hitch (it totally wouldn't).

How exactly did one begin this sort of conversation with the boy his brother was in love with but had never met in person? Should he be scholarly and present pie charts? No that would be useless. Kurt wouldn't even be able to see them, and pie charts just made him hungry. Maybe he should start off begging. Just call Kurt sobbing and pleading to let him do this.

Or he could just wing it. It worked with almost everything else he did in his life.

Taking a deep breath, Cooper dialed the magic numbers and waited for his brother's prince charming to pick up.

**"Blaine I just hung up with you."**

"Well I missed you!"

**"You are not Blaine."**

"Again with the observations."

**"What do you want Cooper? And how did you even get my number."**

"I nicked it off of Blaine. It was an epic battle of stealth and wit, but I managed to trick him into giving it to me."

**"Blaine warned me that whenever you use the phrase "epic battle" you're lying." **

"Damn him."  
**  
"Yes well, what exactly did you need?" **

"I need to ask you a favor."

**"And what would that be."**

"Help me make all my brothers dreams come true."

**"That's a tall order Cooper."**

"It really isn't. He's actually a tiny guy."

**"How do we go about making all his dreams come true?"**

Cooper sighed and finally just came out and told Kurt what he was planning

"I kinda bought us plane tickets. For his birthday. To Florida."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"You take his breath away Kurt."

Silence.

"I know that this is a little sudden. And I know your first instinct is to say absolutely not, but just let me explain. Last year on Blaine's birthday our, if you can even call him this, father rang him up for the first time in a very long time. Blaine was ecstatic. He thought dad had finally come around. Turns out he was just calling to tell Blaine that he was offering him a ridiculous amount of money to basically never speak to him again. It completely broke Blaine. I lay with him on the couch for days while he cried until his body physically couldn't anymore. That night I promised that some way, somehow, I would make his next birthday the best one he had ever experienced. It wasn't until about a couple of weeks ago I realized I couldn't do that without you."

There was more silence on the other end. Cooler was starting to panic. He couldn't let this idea fall through.  
**  
"You'll have to share a bed."**

"What?"  
**  
"When you get here. I don't have enough beds in my apartment for everyone to have their own."**

"Kurt are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
**  
"If you think I'm saying that I'm crazy and agreeing to your insane plan, then yes. I'm saying exactly what you think I'm saying."**

"Oh my god Kurt! You don't- you don't even know how much this means. "

**"I think I might Cooper, I think I might." **

Cooper thought he just might as well.

"This is going to be amazing. Okay okay. All I have to do is get Mrs. Jenkins to get him out of the house long enough for me to pack his stuff. "

**"Cooper Anderson! Are you actually planning on kidnapping your little brother?"**

"Hell yes I am!"

**"I can just see this blowing up in my face."**

"I swear it won't! Just don't tell Blaine anything."

**"This is probably the craziest thing I've ever done."**

"Really? I mean, the whole beginning of yours and Blaine's friendship was pretty damn strange."

**"Don't you try and use logic on me Cooper Anderson. It'll never work."  
**  
Coopers loud laugh boomed over the line.

**"When are you planning on coming?"**

"Three days time."

**"THREE DAYS? YOU'RE ONLY GIVING ME THREE DAYS TO PREPARE?"**

"What do you need to prepare?"

**"Oh my god. So many things. Just god. Never mind. I've got to go right now and start!"**

"Thank you so much Kurt. Truly for everything," Cooper said suddenly serious.  
**  
"Trust me Cooper, it's been my pleasure."**

They parted ways with promises to call with more details the nest day.

Phase One of Operation Kurt and Blaine together forever -

"Wow," Cooper thought to himself, "That's a mouthful. I need to shorten that or I'll drive myself insane."

Phase One of Operation Klaine- Complete.

Oh yes. Much better.

Commence Phase Two.

He just hoped he still had Mrs. Jenkins phone number.

* * *

I really hope you like it. Let me know? You guys, who ever reads this silly thing, you're my inspiration :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 9/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **This chapter probably doesn't need an M rating, but the story as a whole does, so I'm not changing it. This chapter is just Blaine and Cooper with a little Mrs. Jenkins. Warnings of kidnapping. Have at it!

**Rating:** M

* * *

Blaine did not understand why Mrs. Jenkins all of a sudden decided that he must learn to crochet. Was that really a skill that he was going to need in his life? Of course Blaine was all for breaking gender roles, but he always thought it should involve like- more silk blouses and a lot less brightly colored yarn. He had no idea why he was here.

He never had been able to say no to Mrs. Jenkins.

His inability to turn the older woman down is what got him sitting cross legged in her apartment, completely tangled in rainbow yarn.

With his brow furrowed and his tongue sticking out, Blaine was the picture of concentration a he glared down at the hook and yarn in his hands.

_"Mrs. Jenkins I can't do this!"_Blaine whined trying to untangle his latest concoction of yarn.

"Nobody likes a whiner Blaine."  
_  
"Nobody likes crocheting!"  
_  
"I do. Are you saying I'm a nobody?"

Blaine grumbled indignantly and continued to try and untangle himself.

Suddenly there was a series of loud thumps from below.

"Don't freak our Blaine. We aren't gonna hurt you. Were actually about to make your life pretty spectacular,"Mrs. Jenkins said, standing up suddenly.

_"Wh- "_Blaine began, but was cut off my Mrs. Jenkins coming over and pressing a blindfold to his eyes.

_"Mrs. Jenkins!"_Blaine yelled, flailing a bit.

"Just-hold-still!"  
_  
"What the hell is going on?"_

"Listen to the woman Blaine," a deeper voice that was totally not Mrs. Jenkins told him.

_"Cooper? What is going on?"_Blaine asked, trying to wriggle out of Mrs. Jenkins's grip. God she was strong for an old lady.

"Blaine stop fighting! We're going on a surprise adventure!" Cooper told him excitedly.  
_  
"Your adventures never end well!"_

"Yes they do, they totally do."  
_  
"Need I remind you of the Build a Bear conundrum of '07?"_

"Oh my god that was one time! And security is just way too over sensitive these days."

_"You scared several small children to the point of needing therapy."_

"That is an exaggeration."

_"Barely."_

"Blaine, I'm asking you as your brother, to trust me. Just this once," Cooper asked, absolutely sincere.

_"Why do I feel like these are going to be my last words?"_

"Are you saying yes?"

_"I'm saying yes."_

Cooper squealed and began rushing around excitedly.  
_  
"Okay. Okay! Just take my hand and follow me!"  
_  
Blaine sighed and reached out for his brother's hand.  
_  
"I can't believe I'm giving into you again!"_

"I promise you that you won't regret this."

"_I'm trusting you. I really shouldn't. But I'm trusting you."_

Cooper giggled and continued to pull Blaine along down steps and around turns.

Blaine was met with a sudden burst of fresh air and the intensified sounds of his surrounding city. Copper continued to drag him about for a couple more minutes, chattering about how much of a genius he was.

"And here we are," Cooper stated, dropping Blaine's hand to do god knows what.

Blaine made to take off his blindfold, but was stopped by Cooper before he could.

"What do you think you're doing!"

_"I thought you said we were here!"_

"Here as at my car. You have to keep that on until we get to the next destination," Cooper explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. In Cooper's world it probably was.

_"And how far away is that?"_Blaine asked, dropping his hands in defeat.

"About a half hour, give or take New York City traffic."

Blaine sighed and allowed his brother to shove him into the passenger side of his little blue car.

"Alright. My name is Cooper Anderson and I will be your Captain this evening. Please take note that there are no emergency exits. In case of an emergency please feel free to scream and wet your pants. That's probably what I'll do anyways. Alright folks, buckle up, hang tight and prepare for lift off. You're flight attendants will be around shortly with complimentary drinks," Cooper said in his awful impression of a pilot. He buckled Blaine's seat belt for him and started his car.

It wasn't even five minutes into the drive (or Blaine estimated it was five minutes. He couldn't actually see) that Cooper announced that they were in need of some "tunage".  
_  
"You're an English professor. I don't think you're supposed to make up words," _Blaine scolded, itching at the blindfold.

"Stop picking at it! And I'm a creative writing professor. Creative. Totally different. It's my job to make shit up. It's also my job to put a level of value on the shit other people make up," Cooper explained to him, flipping on the radio.

_"Oh my god I love this song!"_Blaine squeaked, wiggling around. He'd never admit it, but he was actually kind of excited to go on an adventure with his brother. They hadn't done this in a while and Blaine had missed it. He just hopped that Cooper didn't get himself into trouble. Again.

They boys spent the rest of the drive laughing and singing at the top p their lungs, just like they did when they were little.

Blaine really was so lucky to have Cooper.

"Okay. Oh my god we're here. Okay hang on!" Cooper squealed putting the car in park. "Keep that on until I tell you to take it off!"

Blaine huffed but nodded in agreement.

Cooper sprang out of the car to run around. Blaine wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was getting way too excited.

"Okay," Cooper said opening the car door for Blaine, "I want you to put one hand in this and one hand in mine."

Cooper took Blaine's hand and set it on the handle of something.

_"What is this?"_Blaine asked him, seriously confused. Blaine really hoped this wasn't going to be some strange public battle of some sort. Cooper had just discovered a new series about children who were chosen to fight to the death. Blaine was not read to reenact that book.

"It's a handle to a rolling bag. But that's all I'm telling you! You'll see soon enough!"

Taking Blaine's other hand Cooper began to pull him along again.

Blaine was met with warm air and the sound of wheels rolling about. Cell phones were going off in every direction and there was a small child wailing somewhere nearby.

Where the hell had Cooper brought him?

"Okay," Cooper breathed out, way too excited for his own good, "I would make you wear the blindfold the whole time, but that would probably make me look like a terrorist and I just don't think I could talk myself out of that one. I'd ask for a drum roll, but there aren't any available, I know I checked, so Mouser, take off your blind fold!"

Blaine giggled at his crazy brother's antics and reached up to shove the offending black cloth away from his eyes.

Blinking, Blaine took in his surroundings.

They were in an airport. Which one, he wasn't completely sure, but it was easy to tell that they were in some sort of plane bearing facility.

_"Cooper,"_ Blaine asked slowly, "_Wh- why are we in an airport?"_

"Because, silly. It's your birthday soon and I decided to make it the best one ever. With a little help from my friends of course," Cooper said, a wide grin breaking out across his face.

Blaine was stunned.

_"Where are we going?"_he managed to croak out.

Copper took a deep breath gearing up for the myriad of emotions that Blaine was about to go through.

"Well, you see. I called up this snarky telemarketer and he agreed to have the Anderson brothers stay with him for a spell. So Blaine, we're going to Florida."

_"We- we're going to Florida? To- to see Kurt?"_Blaine managed to get out.

Cooper hummed in response.

_"Oh my god,"_Blaine whispered, tearing up. He could not even believe this. He could not believe his crazy stupid insane amazing perfect brother was taking him to finally meet Kurt.

Blaine couldn't find any more words, so he settled on throwing himself at his brother.

"Oof!" Cooper grunted, catching Blaine and holding him close and he trembled and buried his face in His chest.

_"I- thank you. I love you so much Alley Cat,"_Blaine said, composing himself.

"My pleasure Mouser. No c'mon we need to check in or we'll miss our flight. And I don't think Kurt will be too happy having to sit at the airport longer than necessary."

Blaine stopped, almost mid-step, a horrified look crossing his face.

_"Kurt is going to be at the airport?"_

"Well yeah. Duh," Cooper said rolling his eyes.

_"Oh my god Cooper! I'm wearing plaid! PLAID!"_Blaine screeched.

"Yes, and?"

_"I'm meeting Kurt for the first time wearing plaid. Oh no. Oh no oh no_," Blaine began to mutter to himself.

"I happen to think plaid is awesome," Cooper offered.

_"Oh no! You packed for me! Oh no no no!"_

Blaine was panicking. Oh my god Cooper couldn't even handle it. It was like a little kitten that had gotten way too high on catnip.

"Mouser- hey Mouser!" Cooper said, stopping Blaine and making him look at him, "I packed the outfits I've seen you wear the most. I promise there isn't any more plaid. And I also promise that Kurt would be thrilled to see you even if you were wearing sweatpants. He's your friend. Okay?"

Blaine took a breath and nodded. The poor kid was gonna give himself a heart attack.

Cooper grabbed Blaine's hand again and began to drag him all around the airport again.

Most people hate airports. They're loud an busy and they take too much time.

Blaine loved airports. He loved to watch people, airports were always the best place for it. He could sit and watch people and give them amazing stories and even write songs about them. It was probably one of his most favorite things to do.

The Anderson brothers did not have time to sit an people watch. Not today.

They ran around from point to point like chickens with their heads cut off. They got through check in with very few problems, which was entirely surprising to Blaine. Cooper usually found a way to mess up things like that. Blaine was super thankful his brother decided to be a normal human being for once.

Before they knew it, Blaine and Cooper were sitting on the plane, chattering about all the amazing things they were going to do in Florida.

"We're going to Disney land. We're so going to Disney land," Cooper said excitedly.  
_  
"Disney land is in California I think,"_ Blaine told him giggling.

Cooper rolled his eyes at him, but continued to smile.

_"I'm just so so excited!"_Blaine squealed looking out the window at the disappearing land below him.

"I'm excited too!"

Blaine giggled and then broke into a giant yawn.

_"Sorry,"_ he said, shaking his head, _" I was up late writing last night."_

"Why don't you take a nap? Maybe when you wake up we'll be super close to your prince charming," Cooper grinned, clicking back himself.

Blaine grumbled at him, but mimicked his movements and got comfortable.

As Blaine closes his eyes and slowly let sleep take him, he knew he'd be having warm dreams of a bright smile.

This was going to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

Okay! We're getting there! Reviews are like crack !


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 10/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **I'm updating again, in one day! It's because I love you. This is the moment I personally have been waiting for! There's a lot of feels here, a lot of Cooper fan girling, and also silly singing.

The two songs referenced in this chapter;

To Dance Again

Some Nights

Yes, there first one is a Darren Criss song. I love him, a really lot.

**Rating:** M

* * *

It was warm. It wasn't overbearingly warm, rather that kind of warm that made you want to just snuggle up and be happy about the world.

Blaine was standing there, looking at Kurt. He was breathtaking. Kurt looked like an angle and he made Blaine want to write songs and make beautiful music.

_"Kurt,"_he whispered reaching out for the beautiful boy.

Kurt smiled a radiant smile and opened his mouth to reply...

"You gotta wake up loser," Cooper's voice snapped him awake with very little dignity.

"You kept mumbling his name in your sleep," Cooper teased, poking Blaine in the side.

Blaine merely groaned and attempted to roll over and go back to sleep.

"No way Mouser! You can't go back to sleep. We're gonna be there in just a few minutes!" Cooper explained.

Well that woke Blaine right up.

This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for for the past two months. He'd stayed up late at night and imagined it so many different ways, and now it was finally happening.

It was finally happening.

Oh god, he was going to hyperventilate.

"Whoa Mouser, take a breather!" Cooper yelped, smacking him on the back.

Taking a few calming deep breaths, Blaine started a mantra of "you can do this" in his head. Because he could do this. This was Kurt. The boy he talked to for hours every day. The boy who laughed at his stupid jokes and then made some of his own. The most beautiful boy he'd ever even seen. He could so do this.

_"I can so do this."_

" Good to know you believe in yourself Mouser."

Oops, he said that out loud.

The little orange seatbelt signs dinged on above them signaling that the plane was about to descend. Blaine was trying his absolute hardest no to freak out.

Okay he was totally freaking out. He was trying his hardest not to pass out.

Blaine nearly yelped when he felt the plane finally hit the runway. He was so close to Kurt, he could almost taste him.

Oh god.

That seemingly harmless mental statement sent a whole new group of images swirling through Blaine's head. Images he really shouldn't be having about someone he was about to meet for the very first time.

Blaine tried to push away any lingering thoughts of skins, tongues, teeth, or a high breathy voice chanting "there there there". It would be so rude to be sporting that kind of greeting the first time he met Kurt.

Cooper seemed to notice his uncomfortable shifting and broke out laughing.

Elbowing Cooper in the stomach, Blaine stood up and braced himself for the most important moment of his life, so far.

Every step Blaine took from his seat into the airport seemed to echo in his mind. He half expected Cooper to burst out into inspirational "Duun dun dun dun da"s.

When he finally made it out of that creepy makeshift tunnel into the receiving room, Blaine stopped dead in his tracks.

Right there, right in front of him, waiting with a bright smile, was Kurt.

Gorgeous. That was the only word that Blaine could even contemplate using to describe Kurt, and even that wasn't the perfect fit. His picture had done him no justice what so ever. He was here, in the flesh, and he was radiant.

Blaine felt like he was the star of some wonderfully cheesy romantic comedy as he stood there, openly gaping at Kurt. He felt as if he should grab him and spew of some cliché blurb about fate not being able to keep them apart. He felt maybe he should at least say something, possibly even hug Kurt.

Oh, well, it looked like his brother was going to beat him to it.

"KURTICUS!" Cooper bellowed, dropping his carryon bag. If his little brother wasn't going to give Kurt a proper greeting the Cooper would just have to do it himself.

**"Yes hello Cooper,"**Kurt began in his tinkling voice, but was cut off by Cooper scooping him up into his strong arms and twirling him around.

**"Oh Cooper!"** Kurt giggle yelled **"Put me down!"**

"TO DANCE AGAIN! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL THESE YEARS TO DANCE AGAIN!" Cooper sang loudly for the entire airport to hear, swinging Kurt around like he was a rag doll.

_"Hey Alley Cat! I'd like to say hello too!"_Blaine giggled, smacking his older brother, but to honest he really didn't like the breathy way Kurt said his brother's name.

"Well are you going to say hello, or are you going to continue to gape at him like a fish out of water?" Cooper asked sassily, setting Kurt down gently.

_"Probably a little bit of both Coop. Probably a little bit of both_," Blaine answered, not even making eye contact with his brother. He was too busy staring at Kurt's stormy blue eyes. They were the color of the sea after a raging storm. A beautiful color that no camera could ever capture.

**"Hello Blaine,"**Kurt said, ducking his head and looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

_"Kurt,"_Blaine let out in a broken whisper. Just like in his dream, Blaine reached for Kurt, pulling him in close and wrapping his arms around him.

Sighing contentedly, Kurt hugged him back, burying his face into Blaine's strong shoulder.

Oh god Kurt was in trouble. That kind of trouble he never ever thought he'd actually allow himself to get in.

Blaine was fucking gorgeous. He's was the picture of perfection, with his tussled curls and his big dreamy eyes.

Kurt would not allow himself to think of Blaine like this. He did not care if Blaine smelled like coffee, he did not care if Blaine's arms made him feel safe a whole. Blaine was off limits. No matter how close Kurt felt to him, someone like Blaine, someone as beautiful as Blaine, would never want him back.

"If you two are doing cuddling, we should probably go get our bags," Cooper said smirking as the two younger boys separated blushing like idiots.

They were idiots. Cooper could tell that they were both falling hard and fast. He could also tell they were fighting it. They didn't think it was acceptable to fall in love with someone that they met the way they met each other. Cooper thought that was ridiculously silly. Those two boys had fallen in love with each other without even knowing what the other looked like. Because though he knew they'd never admit it, Cooper at least knew Blaine loved Kurt from the first time he heard his voice. They literally fell for each other's personalities. A lot of people might think that that was weird, but frankly, Cooper thought it was beautiful. If the world had more people falling in love with each other solely based on who they were, rather than what they looked like, well maybe the world would be a better place.

Cooper has a lot of feels. Cooper had also been ignoring his brother's anti tumblr campaign.

Grabbing both Kurt and Blaine by the hand, Cooper began to skip along towards the baggage claim singing at the top of his lungs.

"SOME NIGHTS I STAY UP CHASING IN MY BAD LUCK! SOME NIGHTS I CALL IT A DRAW!"

**"Is he always like this?"**Kurt whisper giggled in Blaine's ear.

Fighting down the shiver that threatened to course through him, Blaine smiled and nodded.

**"People are staring! What do we do?"**

_"Trough years of experience I've learned that you cannot beat Cooper, and it is much better to just join him,"_Blaine smirked at Kurt, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

Kurt merely shrugged and nodded, accepting the challenge.

_**"BUT I STILL WAKE UP, I STILL SEE YOUR GHOST, OH LORD I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT I STAND FOR!"**_The three grown men screamed, laughing hysterically.

It had been a long time since Kurt had done something so stupid, so silly, so fun.

He could totally get used to this.

* * *

You know what to do!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 11/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **Well now we're going to Kurt's house. The boys, and I, are so excited. Quick mentions of character death, and Blaine being insecure again.

**Rating:** M

* * *

"I'll drive!" Cooper yelled, running towards the parking lot.

**"You don't even know where you're going! You're not even headed towards my car!"**Kurt yelled back to him.

Spinning on his heels Cooper started skipping in the opposite direction.

**"Nope,"**Kurt sing songed.

"Nope?"

**"Not even close."**

"Well then where is it?"

**"You're not driving!"**

"Well why not?"

**"Because you don't even know where I live!"**

"And your point being?"

**"What, you're going to get in my car? Then what? You'll just magically know which way to go?" **

"We're going to Disney World, I'll just follow the feeling of magic," Cooper sighed dreamily.

**"Were going to my house Coop, not straight to Disney World."  
**  
"You don't live in Disney World?"

**"Uh no. I live pretty close, but I don't live right in the park. That would be absurd."**

"Well that is just devastating," Cooper gasped, scandalized.

**"Sorry to be a disappointment."  
**  
_"I don't think you're a disappointment,"_Blaine piped in.

**"Thank you Blaine."  
**  
_"Anytime."_

**"Now, I will drive, and you,"** Kurt jabbed an accusatory finger at Cooper, **"will sit calmly in the back seat like the good little psycho I know you are capable of being."  
**  
"That is very hurtful Kurt. I've never been good in my life. "

Blaine snickered, looping his arm around Kurt's elbow and following him in the correct direction, Cooper following close behind.

Blaine sighed, settling his head on Kurt's shoulder. He felt good here, safe. He felt like what he imagined home should feel like.

That was a scary thought. He finally, after all these years, felt like he was home in the arms of a man he had just met. Blaine never thought he'd be that person. That guy who found everything he had ever been missing from his soul in another person. Apparently he was, because he had never felt more right than he did right now with Kurt winding his arm down around his waist.

**"And here we are,"**Kurt announced, snapping Blaine out of his internal monolog.

Kurt's car was a sheik black... something. Blaine wasn't a car person so he really had no idea.

**"Get in the back Cooper, Blain is riding in the front!"**Kurt said, flicking Cooper in the back of the head.

Cooper whined and rubbed at his scalp, but did as he was told.

Huh. Blaine might need Kurt to teach him how to do that.

"Kurt I have a question?" Cooper asked suddenly. He had been doing so well too. They had been in the car for about 6 minutes and he had been doing nothing but look around excitedly.  
**  
"What's that Cooper?"  
**  
"If you live in Florida, how are you do pale?"

_"Cooper!"_Blaine yelped. He didn't need his brother embarrassing him like this!

**"Blaine its fine,"** Kurt said laughing, **"And Cooper, I'm pale because I dot go outside much."**

"But you live in Florida!"  
**  
"Yes well I have very fair skin."**

"But you live in Florida."

**"Coop, my mom died of skin cancer. It's just not something I'm willing to risk,"**Kurt deadpanned.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Cooper stated, panicked.

**"Hey Coop its fine! She died when I was eight years old. It was a long long time ago."  
**  
"Still-"

**"Really it's fine."**

Cooper dropped the issue, hanging his head.

_"Well no that my brother and his big mouth have sufficiently ruined the cheery mood,"_Blaine mumbled after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Cooper muttered hopelessly.

**"Cooper has ruined nothing. Cooper brought you to me therefore, Cooper is good in my book**," Kurt said blushing slightly.

Blaine ducked his head, smiling and blushing as well.

"God you two are so fucking cute," Cooper said reaching to pinch their cheeks.

_**"Shut up!"**_they both said trying to swat Cooper's hands away.

Cooper merely laughed and kicked his feet up excitedly.

"I can't believe we're finally going to Disney World!" Cooper squealed.  
**  
"We have to get to my house first!"**

"Still! Aren't you excited Bee?"

_"So excited!"_Blaine giggled, dropping his cool act, excitement gleaming in his beautiful honey eyes. Wow Kurt had to stop getting distracted by him, especially while driving.

"You see Kurticus, Disney World has kinda been a dream of Mouser's since he was a wee little tyke," Cooper explained.

_"It really has. Though I wish you wouldn't use the word tyke weirdo."_  
**  
"Well I'm so glad I can help make your dream come true."**

Blaine beamed at Kurt. He really did wear his heart on his sleeve.  
**  
"And if you look to your left,"** Kurt announced in a cheesy tour guide voice, **"you'll see my humble abode!"**

_"YAAAAY!"_ the Anderson brothers screamed in unison.

**"Alright crazies! Let's get your stuff into my house, set you up in a room, and then reevaluate what exactly were going to do for the week!"**

_"DISNEY WORLD!"_The two brothers yelled in unison again.

Oh god, this was going to be a loud week, Kurt was sure of it.

The two boys giggled, bouncing out of the car to grab their things and race each other to the door.

**"Wait for me!"**Kurt laughed after them.

He'd only been with these boys for hardly an hour and he has already been laughing more than he had in years. For so long he'd felt that stifling emotion of loneliness. Sure, he had friends, but he had always felt like something was missing.

Maybe Blaine had been what was missing all along.

"**Alright boys,"** Kurt began unlocking the door, **"Rachel is at work-"**

"Being a princess?" Cooper cut him off.

**"Yes being a princess, so that-"**

"That is so cool!"  
**  
"Yes very cool, now-"**

"She's like a real live princess!"

_"COOPER!"_Blaine bellowed at his brother.

Well that shut Cooper up.

_"Kurt was talking, Kurt?"_Blaine gestures at Kurt to proceed.

**"Yes, well, as I was saying, that gives us plenty of time and space to get you two settled. I'm sorry you have to share a bed, but I didn't want to shove one of you on the couch. I'd offer one of you my room, but its jam packed with my designs and fabric to the point where I can hardly find my bed. "**

_"That's absolutely fine Kurt. Coop and I don't mind sharing a bed at all, do we Coop?"_Blaine smiled, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"Oof! What? No no not at all! We don't mind at all! I'm a cuddler!" Cooper announced happily.  
**  
"Right- over share much?"**Kurt asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Cooper nodded excitedly, completely missing the sarcasm.

**"Okay then. Let me show you to your room!"**

Kurt led Blaine and Cooper through his house to a room that had a white door and a dark blue interior. It was beautiful, and Blaine could easily tell that Kurt had decorated it himself.  
**  
"Here we are! I'll let you two get settled and then I'll give you the grand tour, yeah?"**

Both brothers nodded excitedly, and Kurt left laughing and humming under his breath.

"Sooooo?" Cooper asked flopping down onto the bed and batting his eyelashes at Blaine.

_"Sooo what?"_

"Kuuuurt?"

_"What about him?"_

"What do you think?"

_"What do you mean?"  
_  
"Blaine," Cooper said rolling his eyes, "it's me. You don't have to play cool with me. I know you too well for that."

Blaine blushed slightly.

_"He's perfect."_

"Yeah?"

_"Yeah,"_Blaine sighed dreamily.

Copper smiled at his little brother's school boy in live antics it was about damn time he got to be happy.

"He's pretty hot too," Cooper said nonchalantly, side eyeing his brother as he bent over to start unpacking.

_"Cooper!"_Blaine gasped.

"Don't deny it."  
_  
"This is not a conversation that I am about to have with you."_

"Come on," Cooper whined, "we never get to talk about boys!"

_"Are you sure you're not gay?"_

"Not that I know of."

_"Then why do you even want to talk about boys?"_

"Because you're my brother and brothers talk about the people they like to each other!"

_"It's a little different in our circumstances Coop."_

"Why, because you happen to like cock?"

Blaine was silent.

"You listen to me little brother," Cooper began, sitting up and grabbing Blaine's face between his hands, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Accept maybe your hidden hair gel addiction, but we're working on that. You are my baby brother and I love you. Forever, for always, and no matter what. If you were attracted to girls we talk about girls. Hell, if you were affected to - I dunno- dinosaurs, I'd insist we gossip about them. So god damn it we will sit here and talk about the hot guy down the hall because I, as your observant older brother, can tell that you have got it bad!"

Blaine stared at his brother for a moment, wide eyed.

Finally, he broke into a wide grin.

_"Yeah, he's like, really hot."_

"GET SOME MOUSER!" Cooper yelled, fist pumping.

_"Oh my god, shhhhhh!"_Blaine whispered, laughing but also panicking that Kurt would somehow hear them.

"Get some Mouser!" Cooper whisper yelled, giggling like a mad man.

"**Are you two goofs unpacked yet?" **Kurt called though the door a little while later.

"_Yeah, come in!"_ Blaine called back.

Kurt walked into the room smiling.

"**If you two are ready, I can show you around the house, and then…"**

"WE CAN GO TO DISNEY WORLD!" Cooper squealed.

"**We can go to Disney World,"** Kurt nodded smiling.

* * *

Awww Anderbro lovin'. You know what to do!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: ****Trying Times and Telephone Lines **

**Chapter: 12/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **I am so sorry this has taken so long, finals week here and things here are insane! But here is the (actually beta'd) exciting chapter 12! I want to thank my beta fruitflyxo, because she made this story even more amazing than I could have myself, and as always my beautiful Dapper who made this story what it is today! So now we finally get to go to Disney! There are so many feelings it isn't even funny. And of course, Cooper and his crazy stunts. What would we do without him? I really hope you enjoy this! The song mentioned in this story is "I Have a Dream" from the Tangled soundtrack. I was listening to it while I wrote this chapter and immediately knew I had to add it in here, and thus chapter 12 was born! I actually really enjoy this chapter and I hope you do too! Let me know what you think? Alrighty, enjoy!

**Rating:** M

* * *

The tour of the HummelBerry household was exciting to say the least. Kurt could hardly keep up with the Anderson brother energy level. Those boys were the very definition of the word insanity.

Kurt loved every single second of it.

He'd spent the majority of his life making sure that every aspect of his life was in perfect order. It was how he stayed guarded; it was how he stayed safe.

Now, these two boys, one crazy and the other completely and utterly stunning, were tearing down those meticulous walls, brick by perfect brick.

It was exactly what Kurt had needed.

Blaine took in every single thing that Kurt had to offer with wide eyes. He had this way about him, of making people who spoke to him feel like the most interesting people in the world. He could turn on the charm and make people spill anything that he wanted to hear. It was a talent of his, this acting persona he created, that had helped him manage to stay afloat during his short stint as a lawyer. It had always helped to think of the horribly depressed person that sat in that office as someone completely different from whom he actually was.

Right now though, Blaine didn't need to act at all. He could literally listen to Kurt talk about his life for hours. Really, he had already done that, what with all the phone conversations that had started this topsy turvey friendship, but there was something different, something much more intense, about getting to hear and see Kurt tell stories. Blaine could close his eyes and hear his voice and know that this was his Kurt talking excitedly, but now - here in Kurt's house- he could open his eyes and see Kurt. He could see everything he was and everything he wanted and it filled Blaine with so much warmth and joy, but it was still terrifying. Putting together the Kurt he had grown to know so well over the phone, and this new, amazing, intense boy that was traipsing all over his house laughing and talking was scary for Blaine. Over the phone, miles and miles apart, Kurt was safe. He was friend and a confidant and a fantasy, but now that fantasy was materializing right in front of him. This Kurt talking about his designs and the magazine, it fit so well with the Kurt that Blaine knew on the phone, but it was so much more. It shook Blaine to his core to think about. This was happening; Kurt wasn't just some fantasy he had created in his lonesome mind. He was real, and he was here, and Blaine may be terrified, but he was also so so excited to piece together all the parts of Kurt that he hadn't been able to before.

The little things were what hit Blaine the hardest. The things like Kurt's body language and the way he carried himself. Blaine had pictured it in his mind so many times before and now his fantasies and reality were coming together and for the first time in his whole entire life reality was far superior to Blaine's dreams.

"Oh Kurticus," Cooper had squealed at one point, jumping up and down and motioning to one of the many picture frames that adorned his home, "Is this you in high school? Oh you were adorable!"

"Oh dear lord," Kurt laughed, blushing lightly, "Yes, that's me and my dad when I was a sophomore. It was actually the day after I came out to him. The next night he took me out to dinner to celebrate me "finding myself" and the waitress at the restaurant snapped this picture. It's so seemingly insignificant but it's always one of my favorites." Kurt trailed off, obviously reminiscing about the past fondly. Blaine just couldn't get enough of this. He could literally see himself spending years overturning the rocks of Kurt's past and future. He had never experienced anything thing like this before. He had this overwhelming need to just know everything there was to know about this wonderful, and it startled him to realize that though they had spent months deep in conversations over the phone, there was still so much left for Blaine to find out, and he was actually aching to do so.

It wasn't as if Blaine couldn't clearly connect this boy to the boy who had become his best friend over the phone. There was so much here that was just so Kurt that it made Blaine want to cry with joy. Even though there was still a lot he didn't know, there was so much that he did. He could clearly see Kurt's personality reflected in every crevice of the house. The way that every picture frame on the wall matched, they way there were a multitude of shoes haphazardly tossed near the door, all these little things showed Blaine that this was Kurt, this was his Kurt and Kurt was real and Blaine felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

The myriad of emotions that Blaine was feeling manifested itself in Cooper like levels of excitement. He was humming with energy and excitement of that was to come and he couldn't control it. He bounced around, much like Cooper, cooing and pointing at everything that caught his eye. His wide hazel eyes never held still, constantly flickering everywhere, trying to take everything in at once, but they always ended up back on Kurt. Kurt who was smiling and laughing and so carefree that Blaine wanted to dance knowing that he had helped put that look on the beautiful man's face.

**"And finally the kitchen!"** Kurt announced, spreading his arms wide.  
_  
"It's wonderful Kurt,"_Blaine grinned. Blaine had thought that everything Kurt had showed them was wonderful. Blaine thought Kurt was wonderful.

"Close your mouth Mouser, you're drooling," Cooper whispered in Blaine's ear.

**"What was that?"**Kurt asked turning back around towards them.

_"Nothing! Nothing!"_Blaine said quickly, shoving at his brother.

**"Alright then,"**Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

The Andersons just smiled.  
**  
"And that concludes your tour of our humble abode. Now, I think somebody mentioned a certain dream that needed to come true?"**Kurt smiled at Blaine.

_"Oh me! That was my dream!"_Blaine giggled, way too excited.

**"That's right!"**

_"Let's go to __Disney World__!"_

**"Yes, let's go to Disney World."**

"I can't believe we're finally going!" Cooper cheered, sprinting towards the car.

**"We aren't going to need that Coop,"**Kurt told him, rolling his eyes fondly.

"What, the car?"

Kurt nodded, smiling at the looks of bewilderment on the faces of the brothers Anderson.

"I'm confused."  
**  
"You're as easily confused as your brother!"**

_"Hey!"  
_**  
"Disney is about a ten minute walk from here in that direction," **Kurt explained pointing to his left.

_"You live ten minutes from Disney World?"_ Blaine asked, wide eyed. He couldn't imagine being able to visit the Happiest Place on Earth on a whim anytime he wanted. Maybe that was why Kurt was so magical to him? _Or_, he thought, _maybe I'm imagining Disney World as more magical because Kurt was going to be in it_.

**"Walking. Well kind of, it's a ten minute walk to the lot that we have to go through to get to the ferry that will take us into the park. Since Rachel works full time there, we technically live on Disney property, so it's not that far away. I just thought it might be nice to take a walk, see the town, if that's okay with you?" **Kurt asked, blushing lightly.

_"That is just so cool!"_

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand, dragging him in the direction of the amusement park.  
Blaine tried his hardest to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine at the feeling of Kurt's hand in his.

What the hell was happening to him? Blaine Anderson did not fall in lo- he did not fall into that, no way no how. Feeling for people, especially new people, never went well for Blaine.

But there was something about Kurt. He couldn't quite name what it was, but he made these feelings bubble up in him, and no matter how hard he tried, Blaine just couldn't fight them off.

**"You still with us?"**Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Now that shiver Blaine could easily identify. Arousal. That hot spike that rushed from his heart south to the pit of his stomach was something he had come to know well, though he had never before felt it this strongly.

Blaine nodded, a little dazed by the hot flash that had run through his body so quickly

Kurt hummed happily, not believing him. He was thrilled at the way Blaine was affected by his words, his actions, even the smallest phrase or touch.

_"Focus Anderson,"_ Blaine told himself.

The boys continued to share silly blushing looks at one another as they walked towards their destination.

Cooper walked slightly behind them, smiling like a mad man and simply watching the two boys interact in from of him.

Cooper may have been crazy and oddly flamboyant, but when it came to the importance stuff he was observant and sincere. He felt like he was literally watching the two boys fall in love. They were beautiful and the blooming relationship that Cooper could envision unfolding brought a tear to his eye.

So he was getting a little mushy! He was a creative writing professor, sue him.

The way the two boys just naturally gravitated towards each other was like something cosmic. It just revalidated Cooper's beliefs in soul mates and happily ever after and fairy tales.

It made him believe in fairy tales.

Oh god.

The realization of what was happening knocked the wind right out of Cooper. It was like he had known from the start of Blaine's life that he was destined to have a fairy tale for a life. And it all came down to one little detail.

Kurt was Mouser's Snickers. He was the beautiful brown cat that stole Mouser's heart in Cooper's very own fairy tale. It was like the world wanted them to be together!

And after all the shit the world has put them through, Cooper thought to himself, well it's about damn time.

Deciding to save his little revelation for another time (preferably the speech he would make at their wedding reception) Cooper merely giggled silently, and continued on.

**"Were almost there!"**Kurt announced.

"So exciting!" Cooper cheered from behind them.

They turned the corner, Kurt was grinning like a mad man. Cooper stopped suddenly.

"Kurt," Cooper said slowly, "This isn't Disney World sweetie, this is a parking lot."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the older Anderson. The man was just so daft sometimes.

"I know Cooper, we have to walk through the parking lot to get on the ferry that will take us into the park," He explained.

Cooper nodded in understanding, and proceeded to skip merrily in the direction that Kurt had pointed, with Blaine and Kurt following behind.

As they walked through the parking lot together, Blaine couldn't help but stare at all the wonderful surroundings. Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine. He was just so- god, Kurt hated sounding crude, but Blaine was just so fucking pretty. It was kind of unfair if you asked him. No one person should be allowed to be so amazing and attractive all at the same time.

Kurt was ripped from his thoughts by a loud squeal.

"Cooper what the hell?" Blaine asked him.

Excitedly, Cooper jumped and pointed up into the sky. Far off above the trees, there was the faintest hint of good in the sky.

"THAT'S CINDERELLA'S CASTLE! OH MY GOD LET'S GO!" Cooper wailed as he took off into a dead sprint towards the entrance that would get them on the ferry.

"If he's that excited now, he'll probably wet himself when he sees the whole castle," Kurt joked, not speeding up his pace. He knew the next boat didn't get there for another 10 minutes.

Blaine groaned loudly at his brother's insane antics, but continued to smile anyways.

When they finally caught up to Cooper he was standing bright eyed, clutching their tickets to his chest.

When the time finally came to board the ferry, Blaine was so excited the Kurt could actually feel him vibrating.

Squeezing his hand, Kurt smiled at the boy, letting him know how happy he was to be there with him, and then turned his face towards the water to watch.

He didn't let go of Blaine's hand once.

The ferry chugged along, flowing steadily as Cooper bounced around telling anyone that would listen to him that he was going to Disney World. Blaine was shaking with laughter and Kurt wasn't even trying to hide his grin.

Cooper nearly fell off the boat in excitement when Cinderella's castle finally came into view.

Blaine gasped loudly. The castle was absolutely beautiful. It was like he could see the magic shimmering from within it. It was so big, almost larger than life. The towers stood high and golden, and the stone walls almost seemed alive. In that moment, it represented so much to Blaine that he could barely stand it. As cliché as it sounded, his dreams really were all coming true. And all of it was thanks to the boy who was still gripping his hand.

"It's so beautiful," Blaine whispered, staring at the castle.

"Yeah," Kurt said breathily, staring at Blaine.

Adventurous music was blasting from hidden speakers and everything was bright and well-cleaned. Blaine started to look for the edges of the façade and scoff at the commercialism of it all, but one look at Cooper's open expression of pure excitement and Kurt's expectant smile made him pause. Blaine mentally repressed his usual cynical, critical self, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. It was like Dorothy going to Oz for the first time from her world of black and white. Instead of seeing forced politeness and false storefronts, he focused on the whimsical architecture, the colors, the shape of Mickey Mouse's head that seemed to be echoed in plant sculptures and buildings. He saw children with smiles so big their eyes squeezed shut and families that touched each other with excitement and love. He watched the spellbinding powers of Disney World come alive to others, and so it came alive to him. He had spent so much time nailing every aspect of himself shut. It was the only way he had known how to protect himself. But now, here with people that he adored, in such a happy place, Blaine could see the world through brand new eyes, and it wasn't commercial or silly, it was beautiful.

_"This is so cool!"_Blaine yelled, squeezing Kurt's hand a little tighter.

The boys were so excited. It had been a long time since Kurt had felt excited about being here. After all this time it seemed as though Kurt had lost the magic that was Disney World.

But something about the way Blaine was looking around at the theme park, no, the way Blaine was looking at _Kurt_, through his eyes and right into his heart, was making the taller boy find the magic again.

"Come on come on! We have to buy tickets!" Cooper yelled, galloping towards the ticket booth.

**"No we don't,"**Kurt called after him, still holding Blaine's hand.

Cooper stopped dead in his tracks, turning towards the boys behind him.

"Well we certainly did not fly all the way out here just to look at the damn place," Cooper said sassily, putting his hand on his hip.  
_  
"Frankly, I'm here to finally see you,"_Blaine said, looking up at Kurt through his thick eyelashes.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. This boy was just so beautiful, Kurt could hardly stand it. He didn't want to admit what was happening, but it was so so hard to fight it. He knew that he was shutting himself in, and he wanted so badly to be able to let go of those feelings. He had even expressed that much to Blaine during one of their many phone conversations. He didn't want to shut Blaine out, not this time.

"Kuuurt!" Cooper sassed again, pulling him away from the trapping gaze of Blaine's eyes.

**"Cooper, my best friend and roommate works as a princess here. I'm here all the time. In fact, I do a lot of the clothing design here, we don't need tickets,"** Kurt explained.  
_"You do clothing designs here?"_Blaine asked in awe.

Kurt nodded, feeling more than a little pleased and the look of admiration on Blaine's face.

_"So amazing, __Kurt,__"_Blaine breathed out. And as the words left his mouth, he realized he didn't just mean in the area of fashion design.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Cooper squealed, trying to push the boys along. He was literally hoarding herding them.

Kurt led them to a side booth entrance.

**"Hey Jim!"**Kurt greeted the man cheerily, flashing some card from his wallet.

"Oh hia dere Kurt! How ya doing dis fine day?" the man asked in a thick Boston accent.

**"Oh I'm alright. Just taking my friends here to the land where dreams ****come true****!" **

"Aaaah. Oh is dis him? Dat dere da boy ya been yacking 'bout?" Jim asked, eyeing Blaine.

Kurt turned bright red, hurriedly shushing Jim.

Blaine smiled like a cat that had gotten the super hot cream in designer jeans.

**"Just you never mind him,"**Kurt grumbled, leading them through the gates and into the hustle and bustle of the Magic Kingdom.

They were finally there, in the magic land of Disney. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the madness surrounding him.

Sure, Blaine was from New York City, but the crowds that he was used to lacked a certain finesse. They were large faceless blobs of corporate suits who shuffled mindlessly to their tortuous desk jobs with no emotions whatsoever. But here, he could feel the individuality radiating from each person in the sea of so many. They were bright and happy and colorful, as if they were reflecting Blaine's mood. They were all so different, so many shapes and sizes and ages and Blaine couldn't get enough of it. He was beginning to understand why Disney characters burst out into song all the time, he felt a lot like singing himself.

His senses were on over drive. There was just so much. Princes and Princesses milling about happily, he could smell warm chocolate and the sugary aroma of cotton candy. There was commotion and laugher everywhere. Blaine could literally hear music in the air and it made him want to laugh and dance and never ever leave. He never thought that somewhere as silly as an amusement park could have this affect on him. But, it turns out that Cooper had been right all along. Disney wasn't just a park, it was an amazing place full of wonder and love and well ... magic.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine.

Blaine was just so perfect in that moment. The wide eyed curiosity that graced his handsome features pulled relentlessly on Kurt's heart strings. Knowing that he helped put that there by fulfilling a silly dream of going to Disney World, well that was the best feeling in the world.

Blaine's giddiness reminded Kurt of the first time he came here. He was still in a strange slump, after leaving New York to move out here with Rachel. He remembered that he was so scared and even though he had moved out here so that he wouldn't lose his best friend, he had never felt so alone.

And then, one sunny day, Rachel had dragged him here, babbling about magic and tradition. Kurt had waved her off with a scoff. Disney was for children. But when he got here for the very first time, when he looked around at the joy and wonder that was surrounding every single corner of this place, well Kurt fell in love. The people were beautiful, and the characters even thought they were acting, it was easy to see that this wasn't a job for them, this was a dream come true. Kurt knew then and there that he wanted to be a part of this magic in some way, and the rest they say is history.

Neither of them thought to keep their eyes on Cooper.

_"Aaaaand he's gone!"_Blaine whined when he realized their mistake.

**"Already?"**

_"I knew we couldn't trust him!"_

**"What do we do?"  
**  
_"We text him and beg him to behave himself. Then we enjoy the rest of the day together until we can corner him,"_Blaine explained. He had dealt with missing Cooper before.

**"Well alright then,"**Kurt smiled as Blaine fired off a text to his crazy brother.

**"Let's see where the magic takes us!"**Blaine grinned, holding out his hand for Kurt to take.

Taking his hand was the easiest decision Kurt had ever made.

Cooper Anderson was lost. Again.

Oh how embarrassing. He was an adult, god damn it, why couldn't he ever act like one?

"Because there was absolutely no fun what so ever in being an adult, that's why," he answered himself. He looked down to notice a little girl dressed as Belle gaped at him. She was with her family in the line to ride Peter Pan's Flight, the line in which Cooper was also waiting. The button pinned to her yellow dress said "Happy Birthday, Emily!" He smiled and waited, and eventually she opened her mouth.

"Why are you in line for Peter Pan? You're too old!" She was surprisingly feisty for the cute little thing she was. Her teeth were uneven and too large for her mouth and Cooper loved her instantly. Well, except for the attitude.

"Because, Emily," he replied, bending down to meet her eye to eye, "I'm really ten years old. I just ate all my fruits and veggies."

Her eyes grew impossibly wide. She reached into the bag at her mother's feet and pulled out a lanyard heavy with Disney pins of all kinds. Emily considered the bright metal badges for a moment then plucked one off, holding it in her fist. Cooper held his palm out and in it she dropped a tiny version of Prince Eric. He felt oddly bashful for a moment. Prince Eric had always been his favorite prince. He smiled hugely at the little girl and pinned the fairy badge to his shirt. She smiled back, patting the pin with her hand before he straightened and stood.

Cooper lived by the idea that growing older was inevitable, but growing up was totally an option.

Cooper waved goodbye and yelled "Happy Birthday!" fondly to Emily as they disembarked from Peter Pan's Flight. She waved back and smiled, walking with her family towards It's A Small World. He observed his surroundings with a determined eye.

Now, he was in Disney World, the land of magic, and there was bound to be some form of adventure he could have here.

He spun around once, and then he saw it. Space Mountain. The giant white roller coaster was calling out to him.

"Climb me Cooper!" it whispered. Oh wait, no that was him. Oh well.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" A man with a radio and an official Disney staff shirt bellowed at him.

"Wh-"

"Flynn, you're supposed to go on in like fifteen minutes!" the man scolded, grabbing Cooper.

"What? My name is Cooper!"

"I don't give a fuck what your real name is. You're Flynn Rider and you aren't even in costume!"

The man grabbed Cooper again and began pulling him towards what he guessed was the costume building.

Oh Blaine was so going to kill him.

**"Oh Blaine we should totally go watch the Tangled performance,"**Kurt giggled, winding his arm down and around Blaine's waist.

God his arms felt so perfect there, he really just couldn't help himself; it was Blaine's fault, really, for being so perfect.

_"I love Tangled! It's one of my favorites!"_ Blaine exclaimed, snuggling closer to Kurt.  
**  
"They're always one of the best. I heard a rumor that they got a new Flynn. He's supposed to be spectacular!"**

_"Alright let's go!"_

Kurt laughed and tugged Blaine in the direction of the performance.

They were not prepared for what they were about to see.

The brutes were singing and dancing about having dreams, and Kurt and Blaine were clapping along, happy and care-free.

That is, they were at ease until they heard a very loud and very familiar voice.

"I have dreams like you, no really. Just much less... Touchy feely!"

**"Blaine,"**Kurt hissed, but Blaine had already seen and comprehended.

_"I can't even believe him right now_," he breathed in horror.

"They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!" Cooper belted out smiling.

Kurt and Blaine stood gaping at the older Anderson. This was a new kind of idiotic. Even for Cooper.

"On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone! Surrounded by enormous piles of money!" Cooper concluded his solo, and began to dance along with the others.

The song ended with an outburst of applause. Cooper took many long, dramatic bows as Blaine and Kurt sat in shock.

Suddenly a man appeared, dressed exactly like Cooper, looking madder than hell.

Jumping off the small stage, Cooper ran towards Kurt and Blaine like a bat outta hell.

"Run!" he yelled, sprinting past them.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a brief moment before they turned and took off running after Cooper.

"**Well you're certainly not a boring pair!"** Kurt called breathlessly as they passed the entrance to Fantasyland.

"_Of that, you can be a hundred percent sure_**,"** Blaine replied with a grin, eyes set on the back of his insane older brother.

* * *

**Oh that Cooper, what ever will we do with him? Anyways, let me know how you're liking the story! Also in coming chapters things are going to be getting a little more heated. The story will start to earn it's M rating. So, just be aware of that!**

**Thank you all so so much for all the revies and good feedback! You mean the world!**

**XO, **

**Wes~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Little Talks**

**Chapter: 13/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Warnings: **Well we get to see what exactly happened to Cooper after his crazy stunt. The boys finally meet Rachel, even if they don't actually know it. There's a ton of fluff and some mentions of sexual frustration. Also a Disney fetish. Or is it a Cooper fetish? Well, you be the judge of that. Also stalking is mentioned, stalking by a giant stuffed creature. A donkey I think. Is Eeyore a donkey? I'm not so sure. Anyways, we're still in Disney World, the land of dreams where anything can and will come true.

The songs mentioned in this chapter are both from the Disney Movie, Beauty and the Beast, Belle & Tale as Old as Time

I would like to stick many thanks in here to my wonderful and talented beta and friend Bee; friutflyxo[dot]tumblr[dot]com. Also, to my beautiful Dapper. She's the most wonderful person in the entire world and will always be the Blaine to my Wes.

**Rating:** M

* * *

_"I can't... believe... you did that,"_ Blaine panted out after they had finally caught up with Cooper.

They'd spent a good 6 minutes sprinting away from some very angry looking Disney staff. Thankfully they had finally given up and turned back to try and straighten out the mess Cooper had made.

"_Happiest place on earth my ass,"_ Blaine mumbled good naturedly.

"I can't believe I did that!" Cooper cheered, jumping and fist pumping like a mad man on the Jersey Shore.

_"This is not something you should be proud of!"_Blaine scolded him. This is so not what he needed. Kurt was going to be pissed and he was going to kick them out and then Blaine was never going to have a shot at whatever this was between him and Kurt.

**"Are you kidding me?" **Kurt asked, still gasping for breath.

_"What?"_

**"In all my time here, that was literally the coolest thing I have ever seen in my entire life."**

Oh. Well then.

"Thank you, thank you," Cooper said bowing.

Blaine could hardly believe it. His brother had mad game, he would give him that much.

_"Alright, alright!"_Blaine said over Kurt and Cooper's excited chattering. That was exactly what Blaine needed in his life; his insane brother and the cute guy he was falling for forming an alliance against him.

The two stopped immediately and turned towards Blaine.

_"It was pretty awesome,"_he said smiling.

Laughing his loud booming laugh, Cooper clapped Blaine hard on the back, sending him stumbling straight into Kurt's arms.  
**  
"Smooth,"**he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Well, there were those shivers again.

_"It is my middle name,"_Blaine shot back, looking up at Kurt with what he hoped was a smoldering look.

Kurt's eyes darkened instantly looking down on Blaine. This whole height difference thing was awakening something inside him that he never knew existed. It was just really working for him.

"Where to next?" Cooper asked, clearing his throat.

The two boys jumped apart immediately, both blushing a lively shade of red.

_"Uhm, well - uh,"_Blaine stumbled over his words, trying not to make eye contact with either of them.

**"We could go for lunch? If you're hungry?"** Kurt suggested, smoothing the back of his hair nervously.

_"Lead the way!"_Blaine squeaked out, hanging back slightly to elbow his brother.

"Ow what?"

_"Shhhhhh,"_ Blaine hissed at him, "_for someone who "ships" us so hard, you sure are being a cock block!"_

"I am not being a cock block," Cooper hissed back, "you're my OTP!"

_"Your OT what?"_

"My OTP, it's-"

_"You know what, I don't wanna know."  
_  
"That's probably for the best."

**"So where are we eating boys? My treat!"** Kurt announced, turning around and smiling at them.  
_  
"Oh no Kurt we can't let you-"_ Blaine began.  
**  
"I insist!"**

_"Seriously, Kurt you don't-"_

**"Tell you what,"** Kurt started, cutting Blaine off, **"since you're being difficult, I'll pay for lunch and you can take me out to dinner."  
**_**  
**__"I uhm wow, yeah okay,"_Blaine said smiling widely.

"So food, yeah?" Cooper asked.

Blaine glared, Kurt laughed.

It probably didn't help that Cooper looked absolutely ridiculous, still decked out in his Flynn Rider gear. He had thankfully pulled off the fake facial hair, but his costume still screamed Disney Prince. Not so surprisingly, the look fit him extremely well. Kurt couldn't keep himself from cracking up at the insane dynamic these two had going on. They were hilarious.

The boys agreed to eat at a quaint little cafe that Kurt gushed was to die for; Crystal Palace, a restaurant in the front part of Magic Kingdom just off Main Street.

Main Street was probably one of Kurt's favorite places in all of Disney. It wasn't just for the shopping either. Main Street was always busy and it had so many windows. Kurt could sit here for hours and just people watch. He loves to make up stories for the people that he saw but would never meet. Some of them were heartbroken and searching for love, and some of them were even magical being in disguise. He knew it was a little strange, but that's what Kurt did, he hid away in the corners of his own mind and projected the fantasies he had on other people. Sometimes he just shopped, but usually he felt for philosophical than that.

Kurt led the way, expertly winding his way through the throng of people until they reached the quaint restaurant.

It was delicious, but Blaine's favorite part was that the characters from Winnie the Pooh ate with them.

Well they ate, and Eeyore kinda just stared at Cooper. The rest of the characters, Pooh and Tigger and Piglet, were constantly walking around the room and taking pictures with all the guests, but Eeyore did not move from his spot two tables over, staring right at the side of Cooper's head. It was actually kinda creepy, but Blaine found it exciting none the less.

The food came, and yet Eeyore still sat and stared.

Well maybe he wasn't staring; he didn't exactly have eyelids to blink.

**"Alright Darren, knock it off,"**Kurt finally said, rolling his eyes.

Eeyore finally turned his big stuffed eyes from Cooper, to look at Kurt. Somehow Blaine could tell he was glaring.

**"He doesn't play for your team there donkey brains, you don't stand a chance."**

Eeyore looked strangely dejected, until he turned his sights to Blaine.

**"Don't even think about it."**

Putting his hoofs in the air, Eeyore excused himself with a nod and made his way towards the group of 6-year-olds who were eagerly awaiting him.

"Oh my god," Cooper breathed out.

_"What just happened?" _Blaine asked Kurt quickly, concerned at the look of shock on Cooper's face. Was his brother going to be traumatized for life by Disney character eye-rape?

**"Eeyore was hitting on your brother."**

"That is the ... that is just the coolest thing to ever happen to me!"

Kurt and Blaine stared at Cooper wide eyed.

_"You- Wait let me get this straight_," Blaine began, waving a finger at Cooper, _" You're in Florida, in Disney World, earlier you were mistaken for Flynn Rider and performed with the cast and crew for god's sake! And the coolest thing to ever happen to you is a giant stuffed animal - a gay stuffed animal- hitting on you?"  
_  
"Not just any stuffed animal Blaine, Eeyore! EEYORE!"

"**Eeyore is a slut Cooper. A slut."**

_"Sometimes I really hate you, Coop."_

"Here you are guys," their waitress interrupted what was sure to be a lovely bickering tournament between the two brothers as she refilled their glasses.

**"Thank you,"**Kurt mouthed to her.

Smiling, she mouthed back "He's cute," with a pointed look at Blaine and she winked conspiratorially.

Blushing, Kurt waved her away. She was so getting a good tip.

**"How's the food?"**Kurt asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Fooo dood!" Cooper cheered around a mouthful of BLT.

_"Cooper!"_Blaine scolded, wiping his mouth delicately.

_"It's delicious Kurt,"_Blaine answered smiling.

"You can be all polite on your date tonight," Cooper said making a vulgar hand gesture towards his brother.

_"It's not a date!"_Blaine growled on instinct.

He maintained a neutral exterior, but inside Kurt cringed violently like he had been hit. Ouch. That kind of hurt. Kurt was so sure that tonight would be a date. See, this is why Kurt didn't allow himself to feel things for people; they always ended up biting him in the ass, and not in the fun way either.

_"The first date I take Kurt on will not involve you in any way, shape, or form,"_Blaine continued flippantly, yet still blushing lightly.

Kurt's impassive face broke into a small smile. Oh, well. Please disregard previous internal hate fest. The cute boy did want to take him on a date. He just didn't want his crazy brother to infiltrate it. Perfectly understandable.

"I wasn't gonna go anywhere near that love cocoon."

_"Love cocoon?"_

"Shut up."

**"So tonight can be a date then?"**Kurt quietly asked the napkin he was twisting between his fingers, turning bright red in spite of his efforts to keep a straight face.

_"O-only if you want it to b_e," Blaine stumbled over his words.

Kurt finally looked at Blaine to find that he was blushing as well.

Looking back and forth between the two boys, Cooper could hardly take it.

"Oh my god," he groaned," You two better hurry up and fuck. I can't handle all this coy sweetness. My teeth actually hurt. I might literally throw up rainbows."

Blaine nearly choked on his orange juice.

Kurt, much more demure than Blaine, at least in this instance, turned a lovely shade of red and patted Blaine soothingly on the back. He wasn't going to lie to himself and say that he hadn't thought about it. But that's it! He had pondered the idea of him and Blaine and late nights and sweat and oh dear lord- but he'd never ever say that out loud, especially not in front of Blaine. Kurt really should have known that Cooper would just do it for him.

"How's that for a cock block?" Cooper asked smugly.

_"So, about that date!"_Blaine shouted, trying to do some sort of damage control.

**"Tell you what- you find a good way to actually ask me, and we'll see,"** Kurt smiled.

Blaine smirked, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

Challenge accepted.

"Rainbows," Cooper muttered over his glass.

After lunch, the three boys made their way towards the castle. Cooper had insisted that they go try and meet some princesses.

"Disney characters have a fetish for me!" he had explained.  
**  
"Are you sure the he's the older brother?"**Kurt asked quietly.

_"The only evidence he has is DNA testing and time."_

**"Trivial."**

"I heard that!"

"Waaaaking up to saaaay... Bonjour!" a beautiful voice rang out.

_"Oh! Belle!"_ Blaine cheered excitedly, _"She's my favorite princess!"_

**"Mine too,"**Kurt said with a slightly mushy expression crossing his features. There was something secretive about that smile as well, almost as if he was hiding something.

They stood for a while and watched Belle and her villagers sing and dance.

_"Belle! Wait!"_Blaine called to the princess after her performance, sprinting after her and ignoring the curious shouts of Cooper and Kurt.

The princess stopped and looked towards him. Something flickered in her eyes, and she smiled.

_"Hi!"_ Blaine breathed out, finally catching up to her_, "you are my friends- favorite princess ever. You see, I really want to ask this friend out on a date and I was hoping that you and your guys could help me ask him in a spectacular way?"_Blaine asked hopefully.

Smiling widely, the princess nodded. Gesturing to her village folk, they gathered around to listen to Blaine's plan.

_"Got it?"_Blaine asked after explaining everything.

There was a chorus of yeses and Blaine knew that this was it. This was his chance to sweep Kurt off his feet.

He was giddy with excitement as the princess had her men get into position, and then whisk him away to get him into something "much more proper darling". This would be perfect, al he had to do was exactly what he did best; sing.

Kurt and Cooper stared in the direction Blaine and Belle had gone, torn between trying to follow and staying where they were. Kurt had never told Blaine which princess Rachel was, but had he figured it out? Kurt could only hope that she hadn't seen Blaine standing next to him during her performance and put two and two together. If his Blaine was in her clutches he might never hear the end of it.

There was a sudden change in music from the vague, atmospheric theme park music to the melodic thrum of guitar string. Kurt looked up to the sky as if there would be a small guy playing guitar up there.

_"Tale as old as time,"_ a strong, smooth voice that Kurt had come to know quite well rang out around the park, amplified many times through the hidden speakers so that it came at Kurt's ears from all sides.

Behind him, the regular screams and shouts of park-goers had fallen silent. Kurt whipped around to see Blaine looking completely, heart-breakingly stunning in a costume fit for a prince. It was every shade of green imaginable and made his eyes stand out from a hundred feet away. Kurt felt his knees go weak while his feet were rooted to the spot.

Cooper followed suit, smiling smugly when he spotted his baby brother. It was about time that he made a grand gesture towards Kurt. And, if Blaine was lucky, he might have inherited some of the patented Cooper Anderson charm. Then again,he thought,judging by Kurt's face, he's doing a pretty good job of it already.

Blaine swooped around, dancing just a little, strumming the guitar that he had found god knows where. He smiled and acknowledged the children looking at him with wide eyes, but he never stopped scanning the crowd, looking for something. Or, as it was gradually dawning on Kurt, for someone.

He made eye contact with Kurt and his eyes, so achingly hazel, lit up with recognition. Smiling lightly, he came closer and closer until he was right in front of him.

_**"Oh. My. God," **_was the first fully-formed thought to float across Kurt's muddled brain. He could not comprehend that this was all for him.

Blaine was serenading him. Oh, that was the sweetest thing anybody in the entire world had ever done for him. Kurt couldn't even think straight. This boy was too much, this boy was perfect.

Kurt's jaw dropped as a full string band and Belle and her villagers appeared as if out of thin air and joined in singing, dancing, and playing at the second verse. One of the larger men spun by and took the guitar from Blaine so he could reach for Kurt's hand.

Without so much as a thought, Kurt placed his hand into Blaine's.

Pulling him into his chest, Blaine continued to sing and started to dance with Kurt.

Twirling and laughing, Kurt had never felt so happy and free, surprised and cherished.

_"Beauty and the Beast,"_Blaine finished his song quietly in Kurt's ear, nuzzling Kurt's cheek.

**"Blaine-" **Kurt choked out, unsure of what he was going to say but knowing he needed to communicate to Blaine how much the gesture had meant to him.

_"Will you do me the honor of coming out on a date, a real date with me tonight?" Blaine_asked him softly.

**"I-of course,"**Kurt said, smiling a watery smile.

Suddenly, the crowd that had formed without their notice burst out into applause. Blaine and Kurt blinked as they broke apart, surfacing from their own little world. Kurt prodded Blaine until he took a small bow, laughing from the sheer joy of the moment.

_"Thank you so much,"_Blaine said turning to Belle and the villagers. Belle simply smiled and winked, turning and walking away.

_"The quiet type,"_Blaine mused mostly to himself.

Kurt snorted. Oh how wrong Blaine was.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt, asking a silent question, but Kurt merely shook his head and buried his face in Blaine's warm, strong chest as he wrapped his arms around him securely. Kurt wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he was loving every minute of discovering it.

Kurt could have sworn he heard someone call out "RAINBOWS!" but he just couldn't be too sure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: ****Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 14/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Rachel (NOTE THAT THIS IS NOW RACHEL, NOT MRS. JENKINS)

Cooper

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **This chapter is more of the **M** rated part of the story. There is some serious solo loving in this chapter, so if that squicks you, you might not wanna read this chapter. Or the rest of the story really. Yeah we're getting to that point in the story! Anyways, a million thanks to my amazing beta** Bee. **She is pure awesome and makes this story what it is! Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without her. So, to clear up some questions I've gotten on tumblr remember you can find me at **youdtearthiscanvasskinapart[dot]tumblr[dot]com**) Yes, Mrs. Jenkins in a older version of my mom, yes Cooper is an exaggerated younger version of my dad, yes they know about my writing, and yes, a lot of my ideas come from them and the crazy shit they say. They're insane and I love them. Sorry that this has taken so long, but I have been swamped at work! It's insane. We had a concert last week and it was crazy! Anyways! Here it is; I hope you enjoy it, and as always, it's dedicated to my **Dapper**, who believed in me when no one else would!

**Rating:** M

* * *

They spent a few more hours at Disney World, fulfilling Blaine's childhood fantasies and Cooper's present fantasies. Kurt insisted that they look at the picture taken on every ride. After Kurt and Blaine convinced Cooper not to climb Space Mountain they rode the coaster. In that picture, Cooper was in the front, cowered down in the seat as he shrank away from the bright lights that whipped by. Behind him, Kurt and Blaine wore looks of joy, hands thrown blissfully into the air. Blaine noticed with an inward cringe that his eyes were unabashedly focused on the back of Kurt's head, his body unconsciously angled towards him, but no one mentioned his obvious signs of affection.

Splash Mountain, Blaine's favorite ride, snapped the picture just as the log boat fell down the final huge slope of the track. Cooper had seen pictures online of people pretending to play cards or board games as the picture snapped, and he had an idea for their own version. And, little had Blaine known, he had come prepared. Kurt laughed, loud and long, as soon as they burst into the gift shop after the ride, and insisted that he buy the picture.

Cooper had given them all fake mustaches and ridiculously huge sunglasses, instructing them to keep perfectly straight faces. In the picture, Coop was in the second seat, his huge sombrero obscuring the faces of the strangers in the back two seats who were frozen mid-scream, their mouths wide open. Cooper pulled off the look of bored detachment easily, his goofy accessories making the perfect, hilarious contrast to his expression. Blaine and Kurt were in the front seat, Kurt with his arms crossed stoically and mustache and sunglasses in place. And Blaine had fully intended on going through with the joke, really, but just as their log tipped over the side his stomach swooped dizzyingly and a stab of adrenaline made him gasp and grab Kurt's bicep frantically, his mouth stretched wide in nervous laughter. Kurt was leaning into Blaine, pulled by his forceful grasp, his eyebrows raised and mouth open in surprise. They were truly the embodiment of an awful, vaguely Mexican parody of the Three Stooges. It was a perfect picture, and Kurt had the Disney employee behind the counter print several copies for the three of them. Blaine tucked one into his wallet with a fond smile, while Kurt mused about what frame he had that needed filling.

Cooper dragged them every which way, singing and dancing the entire time. He insisted on buying an autograph book that he spotted in one of the many stores in Magic Kingdom. By the end of the day it was full of signatures from almost every Disney character in the park. Blaine's phone was also full of pictures of Kurt and himself with every character in the park, an endeavor that Kurt had protested, rolling his eyes, but he still smiled genuinely in every single picture.

Blaine's favorite was of the two of them with Buzz and Woody. Buzz was a serious ham, getting on one knee to act out how humbled he was by their presence. When Woody spotted the "WMHS Cheer" patch on Kurt's shoulder-bag

**"Cheer?"** Kurt asked, smiling incredulously. Buzz kicked a leg up, reaching for the toe of his boot and Woody jumped up and down. **"You… want me to do a toe touch?"** Kurt smirked at the characters, who clapped their hands enthusiastically.

Blaine's eyes widened. He didn't know much about Kurt's high school career, and he certainly had no idea that he had been a cheerleader. The thought of Kurt doing high kicks and splits made the room suddenly twenty degrees hotter to Blaine. He tried not to think about the implications of Kurt's flexibility as the man in question stretched briefly to limber up for the jump. Blaine, Buzz, and Woody stepped away as Kurt took a deep breath, clasping his hands together, bending his knees, and—_damn._ Kurt was absolutely _flawless._ After he landed Blaine took a deep breath, looking away for a second to get his thoughts back to a more family-friendly place. The last thing he needed was obvious signs of his arousal in front of all the children in line to meet Buzz and Woody. Blaine knew he was attracted to Kurt in so many ways, in every way, but reminders of how sexy he really was just slapped him in the face sometimes. Blaine cursed the fact that he hadn't taken a picture of Kurt's perfect toe touch, but maybe he could be convinced to do it again sometime… Blaine had to think about dead puppies every time he saw his favorite picture, but it was worth it.

Kurt was starting to seriously fall in love with those two boys. He loved their personalities, their relationship, how much they loved each other. They were a family; that much was easy to see.

Blaine, his face was that of pure joy. He was radiant. His beautiful black curls bounced with every step he took. Kurt's breath caught every time he'd turn around, wide eyed and excited about everything. Blaine was just a little bit perfect.

That was the romance of the situation. Then there was the... the rest. The not so much romantic, more primitive side of Kurt's reactions to Blaine. The feelings that were seriously going to get Kurt into embarrassing trouble if he didn't figure out how to control himself.

To put it simply, Blaine was- severely attractive. He was downright hot. Every time he turned his back to him, Kurt got a full and wonderful view of Blaine's toned backside. From his neck to his calves, Blaine was strong, defined muscle that made Kurt's mouth water and all the blood in his head rush south. He would catch himself wandering to thoughts of sweat and skin and teeth. The things he wanted to do with this boy, to this boy. He was so strong, so compact. Kurt could easily stand behind him, late at night. He would bend him forward slightly, sucking on his sweet neck. He wanted to rip moans from his throat. He wanted to skim his hands from his chest down, down, down until he could palm roughly at his co- wow. Kurt really needed to work on his fantasizing. Half hard and seriously embarrassed, Kurt knew he had to cool himself off.

They were once again on the ferry, this time headed home. Cooper was out of earshot as he stared wistfully at the quickly disappearing castle turrets when Kurt turned to Blaine, smiling sweetly.

**"That ****musical****date proposal**** was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me Blaine****,****"** Kurt said, looking into those beautiful hazel eyes. Oh boy oh boy, Kurt Hummel was in trouble.

_"I just wanted to do something spectacular for you Kurt. You're so amazing. So fucking perfect, I can hardly stand it and you deserve someone that's going to do spectacular things for you. I just- I want to be that person in your life. Is that weird? I really don't care if it is. I do, I want to do spectacular things for you,"_Blaine rushed out, blushing softly.

Kurt gaped at him. This boy- this man was unbelievable. Kurt had stopped believing in Disney princes a long time ago, and yet it seemed as though one had found him. That's exactly what Blaine was, a suave, perfect, Disney prince. He was beautiful, charming, and he had a wonderful innocence about him.  
**  
"Thank you."**

_"Anytime, seriously, anytime. All the time, when ever you'll let me."_

**"So, tonight?"**Kurt asked blushing.

_"I'd like to take you on a date tonight Kurt. I know that this is a little... unorthodox, but I've always been one for wearing my heart on my sleeve. I feel things for you Kurt. Things that I haven't felt in a long time. Things that I might have never felt before. I know we haven't known each other for a life time, but I want to. I want to know you for the rest of my life. Is that a strange thing to say? Am I freaking you out? I don't want to freak you out, but I have to be honest with you and with myself. I want to be your something. I don't know. I just- I look at you and I feel the wind get knocked right out of me. You're like a hurricane to me. A hurricane of emotions. Now I'm rambling. That's what you do to me Kurt. I've spent my whole life building these thick walls to protect myself form others, and then you come along and you break down those dapper walls with one glance."  
_  
Kurt was speechless again. Blaine, it seemed, had that effect on him.  
_  
"So yes, tonight, I'd like to take you out. On a date, a real date, and I'd like to try and charm you and make you smile and see where this goes?"_Blaine asked him hopefully.

Blushing, yet again, Kurt nodded.

_"Yeah? Okay! Yes! Alright, I have a lot of research to do!"  
_  
**"Research?"**

_"I have to figure out where we're going, what we're doing, and how we're going to get there."_

**"Oh I could do that for you. I know just about everywhere to go here."**

_"No way!"  
_  
**"I really don't mind doing it at"**

_"Kurt, I just, I asked you. So I wanna do this, and I really wanna do this right. Please?"_

**"Okay."**

_"Thank you."_

**"No really, thank you." **

They continued their short trip home, their hands intertwined, and matching blushes high on their cheeks.

_"I'm going to do some research, figure out the details. Be ready for me to pick __you__ up by 7?" _Blaine asked as they walked into Kurt's house. Blaine really didn't care that they were staying in the same house. He planned to be dressed and dapper on the front porch ready to pick Kurt up like a real gentleman, temporary living situation be damned.

"Ready for what?"A pretty and oddly familiar voice asked.

_"Wh-Belle?"_Blaine gasped, getting a full view of the princess who was now dressed in jeans and a Disney World T shirt.

"Actually it's Rachel, but I get called Belle all the time."

"Your highness!" Cooper gasped, falling to his knees dramatically and bowing.

**"Cooper! Stop that! The last thing that girl needs is another ego boost**," Kurt scolded.

"Hey!"

**"I'm kidding. Boys this is my best friend and roommate, Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Blaine and Cooper Anderson,"**Kurt introduced them, point to each person respectively.

"Ohhhh, the infamous Blaine and Copper. So nice to finally meet you!"

_"It's lovely to meet you as well, fair princess,"_Blaine said, extending his hand, charming as ever.

"A gentleman. Oh me like."

**"Back off Berry, he doesn't play for your team."**

"Oh I know. Just because I can't get an at bat, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the game,"she bit back, smiling and eyeing Blaine up and down.

"I have this uncanny need to sing hungry like the wolf right here, right now."

**"Ignore her, Rachel is just repressed."**

"Repressed?"

**"She hasn't gotten laid in months."**

"Well I could offer my services."

_"Oh shut up Cooper."_

"I may not have gotten laid in months, but you haven't in years! Have you ever even gotten any?"

**"That's beside the point."  
**  
"I don't see how it's beside the point?"

_"How in the world did we go from introductions to sex so fast?"_

"Simple. You my dear, are sex on a stick."

Blaine ducked his head and blushed fiercely. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the attention, no; it was just that he was kind of hoping for that attention from someone else.

"That's a lovely shade of red on you Blaine."  
**  
"Oh leave the poor boy along tigress."**

"I'm not a tigress, I'm a princess."

"**I told you not to give her an ego boost."**

"Oh shut up."

"_Are you guys always like this?"_

"**Like what?"**

"_Like an old married couple?"_

"**Oh, well—Yeah, we kind of are."**

"_Its adorable."_

" **I think you're adorable."**

Blaine stopped mid-banter and looked at Kurt.

"_You think I'm adorable?"_ he asked, looking up at the taller man through his thick eyelashes.

"**I well—Blaine you know that..it's just, you know,"** Kurt spluttered out indignantly.

"_Kuuuuurt."_

"**I think you're the cutest fucking thing**," Kurt finally mumbled out, turning the same shade of red that Blaine had earlier.

"_Kurt—I think, I think you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure to see,"_ Blaine whispered moving closer to him, his honey eyes liquid emotion.

"**Blaine…"** Kurt whispered, moving closer to the smaller boy, bending slightly.

"Uhm, hello? We're still here," Rachel called out, waving frantically.

The two boys jumped apart almost comically fast. The blush that seemed to become a permanent fixture on both of the faces coming back with a vengeance. Damn that Rachel.

Now Kurt was in even more trouble, because all he could think about was Blaine's soft pretty lips. There were so many things he wanted to do with those lips, to those lips, with that god damned lips. They looked so soft and pink. He could almost see them in his mind's eye, cherry red from being bit and kissed. He could see Blaine sucking in his bottom lip in lust, looking up at Kurt with his beautiful honey eyes. Looking up. Oh well okay. Now Blaine and his disgustingly perfect lips were on his knees. Oh that just brought an onslaught of new images that Kurt would have to fight off.

Whenever Kurt had fantasized about his future… lover.. it was someone taller than him, dark and handsome. The perfect man, but overly generic. Now here was Blaine, beautiful, sexy, sweet Blaine. He was two out of the three, but Kurt would be lying if he said the height difference wasn't really really working for him. He could see it now, standing over Blaine, looking down at him. He'd take him, take everything he wanted from him, and Blaine would let him. Blaine would be open and needy and just wanting him so badly.

"Earth to Kurt? This is your captain speaking?" Cooper called out, looking slightly worried for Kurt whose blue eyes were now glassy and dark.

Shaking his head, Kurt tried to snap out of his lust induced fog. God, he thought Rachel was repressed.

"**Sorry—sorry, just distracted."**

"I'll bet you are," Rachel mumbled lightly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"_Right, well, I'm going to go get my equipment out and __plan__ an amazing, romantical, spectacular night!" _Blaine said, turning to head to his and Cooper's make shift room.

"**Equipment?"**

"_Equipment."_

"Well that's kinky."

"I like this girl."

"_No no no—my laptop perverts!"_

"That's extremely lame. I'm going to continue to pretend it was kinky."

"Marry me?"

"Not on your life."

"Damnit—plot world domination with me?"

'Now that's a proposal!"

"_What have we done?"_

"**We've brought the two craziest forces the world has ever seen together into one house."**

"_So basically we single handedly started the apocalypse."_

"**Basically."**

Blaine looked over at his brother and Rachel, who were now making their way to the kitchen, heads together and muttering about conspiracy theories and how Elvis was not dead.

"_Worth it."_

**"I hate to say it, but I agree."**

_"Well probably regret letting them loose together later in life, but there's no way I'm letting either of them ruin tonight."_

**"Me either."**  
_  
"I'm going to go get showered and figure all out plans out, okay?"  
_  
**"Of course, the bathroom is attached to your room."**

_"Thank you."_

Stepping in and hugging Kurt tightly, Blaine smiled to himself. He was going to woo this boy if it was the last thing he did.

Walking into his designated room, Blaine decided he would take a shower first. The shower had always been an important place for him, as strange as that sounds. It was a place where he could relax and allow all the tension that had built up during the day to slowly slip from his shoulders down the drain. His best ideas for songs and melodies always came up while he was in the shower, letting the scalding water beat down around him and turning his tanned back a violent red.

Blaine stripped down, ready to get into the shower that was billowing warm steam at him, but he couldn't help but stop in front of the floor length mirror and examine his naked body. Was he attractive? Years of boxing that he had taken up in order to protect himself had kept him toned and fit. He had thick thighs and hip lines that protruded much more than the average person. Blaine had never really been worried about being attractive to another person, but now he was having a panic attack. Did Kurt think he was attractive? Sure he had called him adorable, but adorable was for kittens and ducklings. Blaine was not a duckling! Blaine wanted Kurt to want him. Because dear god, did Blaine want Kurt. He wanted Kurt more than he had ever wanted anything before. Sure, Blaine had experienced sexual attraction before, he was a man after all, but something about Kurt made him flush. He wanted to rip off all their clothes and just let Kurt take. He wanted Kurt to take everything, to just own him, body and soul. He wanted Kurt to give as much as he took too. He wanted to trace every inch of that stunning pale skin with his tongue. He wanted to lick and nip and suck and see just how high and breathy he could get the taller man's voice to go.

Oh good god. The last thing Blaine needed was to get hard right now. But he couldn't stop his hand from slowly tracing up and down his thigh, feather light while he thought of pale skin and a soft pink tongue.

He would never be able to look Kurt in the eye tonight if he did exactly what his body wanted him to do right now.

His cock was a traitor.

Trying to shake himself of his indecent thoughts, Blaine quickly stepped into the hot pounding water of the shower.

It wasn't working. It was like his mind had a mind of its own.

Okay that made no sense, but still.

He just could not shake his mental images of Kurt. Strong, hot, achingly hard Kurt towering over him. Naked, oh god, his mind had conjured up a stunning, naked, hard Kurt just for him.

"_Oh god,"_ Blaine whined softly. There was no way he was going to be able to just ignore this. He was in pain. A beautiful, aching pain.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He could already see the disaster this was going to cause for his conscience. But could you really blame him? Kurt was stunning and he was only human.

Blaine slid the tips of his fingers up the opposite arm, closing his eyes and letting his imagination run wild. Kurt's soft, silky hands, running along his skin. Gentle, loving. His hand would skirt around his neck and make its way down his chest, slowly, almost tickling him. He could almost feel Kurt's broad hands palming at his thighs, panting close to his ear. Blaine wanted to hear Kurt chant his name.

_"Oh .."_Blaine gasped as he finally allowed his hand to skim across his cock. But it wasn't his hand, not in his mind.

_"K-Kurt!"_he gasped , fisting himself loosely and delving into the most vivid parts of his mind.

**"I've got you baby,"**Kurt would growl at him, nipping his ear and tightening his fist.

_"Yes, yes, yes!"_Blaine whisper yelled, trying to keep his voice down but getting lost in the fantasy.

**"Do you like it Blaine? Do you like the way I touch you?"**Mental Kurt asked him, sucking at his collar bone.

The thing with Blaine was that he doesn't have a great filter to begin with, but when he's in the throes of pleasure, even if it's only self pleasure, he loses it completely.  
_  
"Oh god yes Kurt,"_ he moaned in earnest, finally allowing himself to become part of the fantasy, _"Baby... yes...Like that, just like that."  
_  
**"Beg me,"**his Kurt demanded.

_"Please baby, pleasepleaseplease. I want to oh god I want you. Nghh. Kurt, yes. There! Right there! Yes yes yessss,"_he whined, high pitched. He threw his left hand back catch himself from falling, his hips fucking into his fist furiously.

_"There.. there, oh god right there. Fuck me Kurt please. I want it. I want you,"_Blaine was panting now, right on the verge of ecstasy.

**"You wanna come don't you baby. Mmmmm let me see you. Come for me, all over me. I want it."  
**  
God, Blaine's mind was filthy.

_"I'm gonna ... oh god I'm gonna..."_Blaine managed to gasp out before thick strands of pearly come coated his hand.

Breathing heavily and slightly dazed, he stepped farther into the water, allowing the water to wash away any evidence of what he'd just done.

Blaine washed himself quickly, scrubbing himself from head to toe. Oddly enough, he didn't feel the guilt that he was sure would follow him acting on his arousal. Sure he was going to be embarrassed when he had to look Kurt in the eye and know that he had imagined him naked, rubbing up against him, but in all honesty, he kinda thought it was worth it. He felt sated, loose, much like he always did after a particularly intense orgasm. But there was something else too. He felt weightless and happy, and maybe just a little bit hopeful.

Blaine turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying himself. Now it was time to get to work. Sex was not the only thing on his mind. He wanted love and romance. That's what had made it so fucking hot in his mind. The idea of Kurt looking down at him with lust and love, not just one but both.

He shuddered at the image of that look, and vehemently thought of dead puppies again; he didn't have time to do that all over again.

Tightening the towel around his waist, Blaine marched into the bedroom.

He was a man on a mission.

* * *

_**Remember to let me know what you think!**_

_**Xoox,**_

_**Wes**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 15/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Rachel (*NOTE THAT THIS IS RACHEL AND NOT MRS. JENKINS OKAY?)

Cooper

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **Can I start this off by saying that I love every single one of you. Every person who reviews and alerts and favorites and even just reads this craziness is my hero. Seriously. It means the world to me that you take the time to read my words and tell me what you think. I owe every ounce of inspiration I have to all of you.

Okay that's my sappy moment for the day.

Anyways; here it is! The date! It's what we've been waiting for! Well kind of! You see I was having an intense discussion with my beautiful beta ( it involved a lot of squealing and feels) and we decided that this first date is so epic that it was going to have to be two parts. Don't worry! The second part will be out very soon! We just agreed that this is where this chapter should end, kind of like a Blaine's part then a Kurt's part, you know?

As per usual, you can find me on tumblr; **youdtearthiscanvasskinapart[dot]tumblr[dot]com**. Seriously come ask me things, tell me things, talk to me. I adore it! I would like to stick many thanks in here to my wonderful and talented beta and friend Bee; **fruitflyxo[dot]tumblr[dot]com**. She's the most wonderful person in the entire world. As per usual, this is dedicated to my beautiful Dapper, the Blaine to my Wes, the wind beneath my wings (that was creepy and I'm sorry).

**Rating:** M

* * *

This was going to be epic, Blaine was sure of it. More than anything, he wanted to make this the absolute best first date either of them had ever had. He wanted to make an impact, he wanted to make sure that Kurt would always remember this night, and therefore by association, him.

Blaine had been on first dates before. They had all been pretty damn awful. He hated those awkward silences and the strange game of side glances that always ended up being played. He was not going to let that happen tonight though, not with Kurt. Tonight would be absolutely perfect because Blaine had a plan.

After many phone calls, a thousand different outfits, and only one brief incident with Cooper that involved hair gel, suspenders, and a bow tie that would have to be burned to be disposed of, Blaine was ready to go.

Blaine had had only a minor run in with his bow ties. Seeing as Cooper had packed for him, he didn't have all the supplies he would have usually had around for himself. Of course, Cooper being the jokester he is packed at least 30 bow ties ("32 and a half, thank you very much" Cooper would later reprimand him). Of course he and Cooper had gotten into an argument about which bow tie he should wear. Blaine had apparently taken much too long to make a decision on which bow tie he was going to wear. ("You shouldn't even wear one Mouser; they make you look like a grandpa") Cooper took it upon himself to pick out a bow tie, which had lead to an argument, which had lead to wrestling, which of course led to the promise to never speak of what had happened ever again. Finally after epic battles and constant insults, Blaine had picked the perfect bow tie for his date with Kurt. Nothing could stop him now.

He just really hoped he didn't screw this up.

**"Blaine..."**Kurt gasped when he opened the door of his bed room at 7 o'clock sharp. Blaine had insisted on "picking him up" at his bedroom door like a "true gentleman."

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Blaine Anderson was dressed to impress. He was decked out in a deep maroon dress shirt with a lovely black and red plaid bow tie that had hints of gold in it, bringing out the molten gold of his eyes. The sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows and good lord when did forearms become a thing for Kurt? Over the shirt he had on a tightly fitted black vest that accentuated his firm and trim waist. His tight black dress pants made his toned legs look almost edible. He looked like a beautiful present just waiting to be unwrapped.

_"Hello Kurt,"_Blaine cooed, trying his hardest to hide his victorious smirk. It was quite apparent that Kurt really liked what he saw.

**"Hello Blaine. My, you clean up pretty nice****ly**** don't you?"**Kurt finally managed to breathe out.

_"You don't look too bad yourself,"_Blaine replied flippantly.

**"What****,**** this old thing?"**

_"Oh, bashful and cutesy. That's a good look for you."_  
**  
"Oh hush. It's the first date jitters and all that!"  
**  
_"See, that's the beauty of this whole thing! We're already friends! We don't have to do all that_!" Blaine explained excitedly, dropping his cool demeanor.

**"Yes we do!"**Kurt insisted.

_"Wait- why?"_

**"It's tradition!"**

_"Wh-"_Blaine began to ask, now more confused than ever, but was cut off by a loud, high pitched squeal.

"Look at you two!"

_"Cooper don't!"_ Blaine began to warn his older brother.

"But you're both so handsome!"

_"Cooper don't do this."_

"Rachel darling, get the camera!"

**"Darling?"**Kurt whispered dramatically to Blaine.

_"What did we miss?"_

"Are the boys ready sweetheart?"

"Yes! Bring the camera!"

Rachel waltzed from the hallway, the giant black camera poised at the ready.

**"This is not prom!"**

"You didn't go to prom."

"Really! Blaine didn't either! Soul mates."

"I ship it."

"Oh my god are they your OTP?"

"The OTP-est!"

"Again, marry me?"

"Keep trying."

Kurt leaned over to whisper secretively to Blaine.

**"Do you think if we're ****quiet**** we can sneak out without them noticing?"**

"No you cannot!"Rachel scolded suddenly, turning to glare at Kurt.

**"Damn it, so close."**

"I demand pictures!"Rachel declared, literally stomping her foot and putting her tiny fists on her hips.

**"Fine! If I allow a couple of pictures will you two goons leave us alone**?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"I am not a goon."

_"You are such a goon!"_

"Pictures!"Rachel demanded again in the midst of the chaos.

**"Oh my god. Fine!"**Kurt finally gave in, pulling Blaine closer to him.

Cooper and Rachel's matching squeals rang out through the small condo. They began to snap pictures wildly, Rachel on her camera and Cooper on his phone.

"Work it! Oh yeah the camera loves you!"

_"Okay, we're done here."_

"You crazy kids have fun!"

Kurt and Blaine turned to make a bee line out the front door.

"USE A CONDO-"Rachel's voice was thankfully cut off by the slamming of the door. The two boys stood for a moment in dead silence before they both burst out laughing.

_"Dear god,"_Blaine managed to stutter out through his laughter.

**"What have we done?"**

_"We've created a monster. A brunette__,__ fangirling monster."_

**"The world will never know what hit it." **

Smiling, Blaine looked up through his eyelashes, only to get caught up in Kurt's magnificent blue eyes yet again.

**"Uhm, Blaine?"**Kurt asked softly, blushing lightly under Blaine's intense stare.

_"Wha- oh yes right! Right this way Mr. Hummel_!" Blaine finally said, shaking himself out of his Kurt-induced haze and extending his arm for Kurt to take.

**"Lead the way Mr. Anderson,"**Kurt smiled, accepting Blaine's arm easily.

Blaine led Kurt down his drive way, all the way to the end of it and turned the corner into the circular cul-de-sac.

**"Blaine how-?"**Kurt began to ask, completely stunned, but his words failed him.

What had once been a boring blacktop cul-de-sac was now transformed into a beautifully romantic getaway for two. Twinkling white lights had been strung around all the telephone poles giving the place a soft, sweet glow. There was soft instrumental music floating through the warm Florida air. Scanning the surroundings, Kurt's eyes stopped on the quaint table in the very center of the cul-de-sac. It was circular, draped with a deep red table cloth and expertly set for two. A centerpiece of lit candles was there, throwing a halo of soft light around the setting. It was simple, it was breathtaking, it was perfect.

_"I have my ways,"_Blaine explained, smiling softly at Kurt's speechlessness. Kurt seemed enthralled with the entire place, if his wide-eyed silence was anything to go by. That was good, very good. Everything was going according to Blaine's plan.

_"Could I show you to our seats?"_Blaine asked timidly, not wanting to startle the boy who seemed to be in awe in front of him.

**"Yes, yes of course,"**Kurt whispered back, still slightly dazed.

Blaine held out his hand, allowing Kurt to make the choice to follow him.

Of course, Kurt gripped his hand without a second thought.

Smiling, Blaine led them towards the small table. Dropping Kurt's hand, Blaine couldn't help but let out a nearly silent victory giggle at the small pout on Kurt's face due to their loss of physical contact.

He also couldn't help the onslaught of mental images of kissing the pout right off of the boy that happened to hit him in that moment. He knew that that would be entirely inappropriate, so he'd have to settle on a slightly less fun way of removing the pout. He did so by pulling out the chair beside Kurt, gesturing to him to sit. Kurt's answering smile could have been blinding.

**"Blaine this is seriously, this is the absolute sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me," **Kurt began to gush as Blaine took the seat opposite of him.

_"I wanted it to be special, because, you know, you're special,"_Blaine explained, blushing slightly.

Damn it. He had been trying so hard to keep up his suave and cool demeanor, but something about this beautiful boy just made him feel like goo.

**"It is special,"** Kurt assured him, **"So so special."**

_"I'm glad."_

The two boys got caught up for a moment, merely smiling and looking into the other's eyes in the flicker of the candlelight.

Blaine was the first to catch himself, blushing and adverting his eyes quickly.  
**  
"So, Uhm, I well- I planned this whole, you know- dinner. So I hope that you're - that you're hungry,"**Blaine managed to squeak out, silently begging any higher powers that could possibly be listening that his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

_"Oh yes! Starved!"_ Kurt told him excitedly. He really didn't want Blaine to be nervous about this, about them.

**"Good!"**Blaine giggled, then composing himself, he held his hand up slightly, as if he were waiting to be called on.

"Good evening Monsieurs," a light voice called out. A small young man was approaching their table carrying two covered silver platters.

"My name is Wade and I will be your server for tonight!"

Wade set the plates down in front of the boys and uncovered both simultaneously.

The smell of delicious food wafted up into the air. Their plates were filled with a creamy chicken alfredo that looked so soft and delicious that Kurt swore he could feel his mouth watering.

"I will return shortly with the champagne! Enjoy!" Wade exclaimed, bowing out gracefully.

**"How did you ****know**** that this was my favorite meal?"**Kurt asked, only batting his eyelashes a little.

_"I listen when you talk silly!"_Blaine flirted back, lifting a fork full of pasta to his mouth.

_"Oh my god,"_He moaned softly. It was an understatement to say that he was beyond pleased with the pasta. He had been apprehensive to trust a restaurant that he didn't know at first, but good lord was this some good stuff.

Dear lord, Blaine shouldn't be allowed to eat in front of anyone. Not with the borderline pornographic noises he was making. It just wasn't fair. Nobody should have the power to make something as simple as eating so fucking sexy. It was doing things to Kurt. Highly embarrassing things.

_"Kurt?"_Blaine questioned lightly, effectively ripping Kurt from his inappropriate objectification of Blaine's mouth.

**"Wh- oh yes right! Sorry,"**Kurt blushed, bringing a forkful of food to his mouth sheepishly. Oh god that was good.

**"So good, oh my god Blaine!"**Kurt groaned after he swallowed his delicious food. Blaine flashed him a thousand watt smile.

Wade returned shortly, true to his word with a bottle of champagne. He filled both of the men's' glasses, but left the bottle on Blaine's insistence.

The two boys continued to eat in a relative silence, only the sound of satisfied hums filling the air.

Well that just wasn't right now was it? This was a date. People were supposed to talk on dates, right?

_"So,"_Blaine began, gulping nervously.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

Oh shit.

Blaine knew he had forgotten to plan for something. He had no idea what they could possibly talk about. All normal topics of conversation flew out the window every single time Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes caught his. God damn it, Blaine was horrible under pressure. He didn't know what to say or what to do or how to think. It was getting to the point where Blaine was panicking so much, it was becoming physically noticeable.

Smiling at Blaine's adorable need to make everything perfect, Kurt subtly drew out his cell phone under the table and dialed the number that he had snatched from Cooper earlier that day.

The loud sound of "Teenage Dream" blared through the silence.

_"Oh god! I am so sorry,"_ Blaine stuttered, hopelessly embarrassed, _"I swear, I thought I turned this off!"  
_  
**"You should answer it,"**Kurt chuckled lightly.

_"No, no! I just-"_Blaine grumbled, fiddling with his phone, trying to silence it.

**"Blaine,"**Kurt stated.

Blaine stopped what he was doing to look up at Kurt, grief tainting his handsome features.  
**  
"Answer it,"**Kurt told him, leaving no room for discussion.

_"I- okay?"_Blaine said, utterly baffled. "Hello?"

**"Hi there hot shot,"**Kurt giggled through the receiver.

_"Kurt- what?"_Blaine asked, slightly dumbfounded and seriously confused.

**"This doesn't have to be difficult, remember? It's just me, it's just us,"** Kurt explained softly, talking into the receiver and keeping his blazing eyes trained on Blaine.

_"I'm sorry I'm so bad at this,"_Blaine whispered desperately into his phone.

Sighing, Kurt clicked his phone shut and reached out to place his hands on top of the table, inviting Blaine to take his. Blaine clicked his own phone closed and placed his hands in Kurt's without even thinking.

**"Blaine,"** Kurt began, blushing slightly but determined to say what he had on his mind, **"I've never - I've never had anyone like you in my life. You're just so- you're everything. You make me - you just make me feel so... well actually that's it. You make me feel. You make me feel everything all at once to the point where I think my heart might just burst. There aren't words in any language to describe what you do to me. It's like you turn me inside out, you see me exactly as I am and you're still here. You've opened me up and turned me around and it's the scariest thing I've ever experienced in my life, but something keeps telling me it's worth it. This insecurity and this vulnerability is worth it because you're worth it. You're worth the world. So please, don't- don't try and do all this to make me fall for you- to make me lo- like you. The thing is- I already am, I already do."**

Blaine was speechless. He could hardly believe his ears. This beautiful, amazing, talented, breathtaking guy liked him back.

_"Kurt- I - wow,"_Blaine managed to get out, his eyes still wide with shock.

Kurt merely blushed and squeezed at Blaine's hands.

**"Now that I've successfully spilled my entire heart out to you, eat up! You are not the only one with mystical magical first date surprises here mister!"**Kurt giggled, pulling back his hands to finish eating his delicious food.

_"But I - dinner. I only planned dinner..."_Blaine trailed off, not really understanding what exactly what was going on.

**"Then let's just say,"** Kurt smirked at Blaine, winking at him over the candle light, **"I planned dessert."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 16/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N: **So, once again I'm going to start this out by saying I absolutely adore every last one of you. Every alert, review, favorite, what have you, they each make my day. Seriously. I owe any and all inspiration to you guys.

So here's the second part of their date, and let me tell you it is a doozy! I have to say that this is probably my favorite chapter I have written so far. That's probably because I'm a hopeless romantic, but there ain't nothing wrong with that. So in this chapter we get to "dessert". Not only do we get to the second half of the date, but we also get some more Ticket Man Jim and even some Papa Hummel! That's right; Papa Hummel! The Song briefly mentioned in this chapter is

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

And the other little song in here is

Let Me Call You Sweetheart

**Anyways, in this chapter we address something that hasn't been addressed in a while; Kurt's telemarketing. It's a quick snippet, but it's important. So here what I want to do, I wanna make a game out of this, kind of! Anybody who reads this story, go to tumblr and make a post saying something about the story and then say put what you think Kurt was trying to sell Blaine that first night. You can put it in my ask on tumblr, (youdtearthiscanvasskinapart) or if you choose to just make a post about it tag it with T3L, which is now the official tag for this story! Nobody in the world except me and my Mom and Dad know what Kurt was trying to sell Blaine that night, so if you guess correctly you win an awesome little Klaine present that I'm currently working on as we speak! I'll post a picture of it when it's done! It's super cute, I promise! I don't know, I thought it would be fun! **

*Also, and this is just for anybody who is so inclined, there is one scene in here that I think someone who has much better artistic talent than I should draw. Let's just say that I would love love love to see Blaine's new background come to life! Remember if you do any art, or really have anything to say about this story on tumblr, tag it with T3L! Seriously, it means the world to hear from you guys and see what you guys create from my creation!**  
**  
Again, tons of thanks for my Beta Bee! This story would not be what it is if it weren't for her talent, ideas, and her amazing perpetually 5 year old heart and imagination. It's truly a beautiful thing and I'm so lucky she chose to bestow her gifts on me and my silly little story! You can always find her at her tumblr (fruitfly) [don't bother bribing her for info on the contest, she doesn't know either!] and as always, this is dedicated to my beautiful Dapper. If you wanna talk to Dapper, and trust me you do she's awesome, you can find her at divineviolets on tumblr. She's pretty much my inspiration, she inspired this whole thing, and she's sat through it all. She'll forever be the Blaine to my Wes.

Wow, long author's note is long. Let's finally get to the good stuff! Enjoy!

**Rating:** M

* * *

Kurt Hummel was a man with a plan. Blaine had done such an amazing job at wooing him with a song and a beautiful dinner, and he knew that it was now his turn.

_"No seriously Kurt, what are we doing?"_Blaine asked after he had pleasantly thanked Wade for taking their plates.

**"No seriously Blaine, I'm not telling you,"**Kurt mocked, smiling brightly.

Blaine whined, but allowed the issue to drop, for the time being, at least, but not without a horribly adorable pout first.

**"Blaine, just let this be a surprise at least for a tiny bit longer. I won't be able to hide it for very long, just let me have this one up on you, just this time, okay?"**Kurt pleaded with the boy in front of him, willing himself not to give into the pout.

_"Of course- I- of course. Sorry I just, I didn't mean to pout. It's just kind of a natural thing... that I do..."_Blaine trailed off embarrassedly. He hadn't meant to try and pout the secret out of Kurt. Cooper always told him he had a problem.

**"Oh Blaine, what am I going to do with you**?" Kurt chuckled, shaking his head good-naturedly.

_"That my dear, is a loaded question," _Blaine replied, only flirting a little bit.

The blush that rose on Kurt's beautifully shaped cheekbones was completely worth it.

**"Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me?"**Kurt asked, standing up and offering his hand to Blaine.

Blaine couldn't have said no if he wanted to. He really didn't want to, but if he had wanted to he couldn't have. You get the point.

**"Should we clean this up first?"**Kurt asked suddenly looking around at all the beautiful decor that they would have to leave behind.

_"Already taken care of,"_ Blaine smiled, nuzzling himself closer to Kurt_," I was planning on just walking around, maybe getting some ice cream, but now I'm much more excited for your surprise."  
_  
Kurt was slightly taken aback by Blaine's full on affection. Sure, they had been heavily flirting for a while now, but this was the first time Blaine had practically launched himself at Kurt.

Kurt wasn't used to being, well, touched. Sure, he and Rachel hugged and cuddled, but they were best friends and he was gay so that was just for companionship and sometimes to get warm. This, with Blaine, this was different. When Blaine nuzzled himself closer into Kurt's clavicle and wrapped his arms around his waist, Kurt didn't feel companionship. He felt something much much deeper than that, something that scared the hell out of him, but at the same time it was warm and welcoming. When Blaine hugged him it felt like Blaine was holding him together, like this beautiful man was hugging his entire body, just wrapping him up in warmth and acceptance and Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't becoming slightly intoxicated by the feeling.

It was that pseudo intoxication that made him do what he did. At least that's what he would blame it on later.

**"Mmmmm, I am a man of many surprises,"** Kurt sighed, burying his nose into Blaine's soft curls. He smelled so good. He smelled like vanilla and happiness and something that was just so _Blaine_that Kurt couldn't think of a name for it.

Blaine's content sigh was the only thing to be heard in the cul-de-sac for those beautiful and brief moments.

**"Come on then,"** Kurt finally a managed to break himself away from the warm affection of Blaine's arms, **"We don't want to miss it!" **

Kurt allowed his arms to untangle from around Blaine's neck. Slowly he slid his hands all the way from Blaine's shoulders down into his own awaiting hands. The romanticism of it all was not only surprising, but appealing to Kurt. He had never allowed himself to act this way around someone else. Especially someone he had just met recently.

But that was the thing about Blaine. Even though they had just met in person earlier that day, Kurt felt as if he had known this man his entire life. There was just something about him that was captivating and wonderful. It probably didn't hurt that he was stunning and had an ass of a Greek god. No, that never hurt anything.

Kurt knew deep down, in that small, secluded dark corner of his heart, the one where he was refusing to go, at least not tonight, he knew that he should be a little more cautious. He hardly knew this man! Sure they had spent hours every day, talking to each other for the last however many months, but that didn't really mean anything did it? That couldn't be the foundation for a healthy relationship.

_"You're doing it again,"_Blaine said softly, tearing Kurt from his inner battle.

**"Doing what?"**Kurt asked, his voice going slightly higher as it tended to do when he was caught red-handed.

_"You're sitting there questioning this, questioning us,"_Blaine said softly. Though his voice was low, Kurt could still practically feel the hurt and heartbreak in the words.

How many times had Blaine been rejected? Not only by his own family, but by people in general? The boy obviously wore his emotions on his sleeves, and Kurt knew from experience just how dangerous that could be. He also knew that that showed just how trusting Blaine was.

**"I'm not- no I'm not, not really,"**Kurt confessed, looking straight into Blaine's eyes and smiling. He was trying to convey everything he felt in a simple look. He was trying to tell Blaine that he mattered.

_"Okay- I- okay, I believe you,"_Blaine finally said, a small smile gracing his handsome features.

**"I'm glad you do,"** Kurt told him simply, **"And now, I need you to trust me."  
**  
Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt, silently asking him to continue.

**"I'm going to take you for your surprise now, and trust me, I know it's cheesy- I know- but it's always been kind of, I don't know, a dream of mine to do this, and I really want to do this... with you,"** Kurt explained in a rush, hoping that maybe if he talked faster the blood wouldn't have time to stain his cheeks. No such luck.

Blaine stopped for a moment, going still and allowing himself to really take Kurt in. The taller boy looked so adorably nervous, Blaine could hardly stand it. Kurt was actually nervous that Blaine would say no, that Blaine would reject him. Kurt felt all of this, and still he was letting his guard down, allowing Blaine to have that kind of power over him, allowing Blaine to see all of him, raw and real.

Blaine had never seen anything more beautiful.

_"Lead the way, Mon Cherie!" _Blaine finally responded. He took just another silent moment to relish in the tension physically draining from Kurt's body. _I did that, me saying yes did that_, he thought to himself a tad smugly.

Kurt beamed at him and turned to lead him out of the transformed cul-de-sac and into the street.

The boys walked in a comfortable silence as Kurt gently tugged Blaine in a surprisingly familiar direction.

_"Kurt?"_Blaine asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kurt looked to Blaine to acknowledge him, signaling for him to continue.

_"Are we going back to Disney?"_He asked.

Kurt blushed a little bit at this and simply nodded.

_"I always knew I should've been a detective,"_Blaine said rather victoriously.

**"A detective, Blaine, really?"**Kurt asked, his perfectly sculpted eyebrow raising a fraction of an inch.

_"A detective,"_Blaine clarified, as if was obvious.

**"We walked this way literally six hours ago. You really think being able to recognize it as the same path constitutes your excelled levels of deduction?"**Kurt asked sassily.

_"Just let me have this,"_Blaine pouted, as Kurt laughed at him.

**"Well Sherlock, we are going back to Disney. The park at night is breathtaking, I'm positive you'll love it,"**Kurt explained, smiling brightly.

_"I'm sure I will too,"_Blaine confirmed.

**"Besides, not only are they having a midnight show, this is actually a chance for me to show off,"** Kurt continued to explain, laughing lightly at Blaine's inquisitive look, **"I designed a ton of the outfits that the characters are going to be wearing at the Midnight Parade of Lights tonight. Not to sound conceited, but they are pretty damn good."  
**  
_"Kurt,"_ Blaine gasped out, stopping in the dimly lit street to make Kurt look at him, _"Kurt that's amazing! You're amazing!"  
_  
**"I actually- I owe it all to you,"**Kurt told him bashfully.

_"Kurt,"_Blaine began to scold. He didn't want Kurt to try and humble himself, this was truly an amazing accomplishment, but Kurt was quick to cut him off.

**"No, Blaine, you don't understand, I really do owe it to you. You see, because of that night, the first night I called you, because you stayed on the phone with me so long, well the company gave me a rather nice bonus. The bonus helped in paying some serious bills and gave me the opportunity to take some time off from the telemarketing to pursue my passion,"**Kurt explained, emotion making his voice thick and shaky.

_"Oh Kurt,"_ Blaine gasped, hugging the taller boy to him again, _"I'm so honored that I got to play even a small part in your creating."  
_  
Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes, mouth slightly parted in awe. Who just says things like that? Where was this boy from? It was almost as if he walked right out of one of Kurt's fantasies and right into his life.

Blushing at the intensity of Kurt's stare, Blaine ducked his head and murmured, _"Shouldn't we get going?"  
_  
Kurt could only nod and try to shake himself out of his Blaine-induced stupor.

_"Hey Kurt?"_Blaine asked suddenly.

**"Hmmmm?"**

_"That night, the first night we spoke... What exactly were you trying to sell me?" _Blaine asked.

Kurt burst out laughing.  
_  
"I'm just curious!"_Blaine defended.

**"Oh sweetie, that's for me to know, and you to never find out,"**Kurt answered sassily.

_"Why can't I know?"_Blaine whined.

**"Aww don't whine, I'm still not going to tell you!"**

_"Kuuuurt!"_

**"It's good to keep a little mystery between people, Blaine, it keeps things fresh**!" Kurt giggled.

_"Fine,"_Blaine pouted, allowing the issue to drop, for now at least.

Kurt let himself get lost in the beauty of not only Blaine, but the night in general. The sky was dark, but the stars seemed to be especially bright that night. It was probably the hopeless romantic in Kurt swooning, but he would've sworn on his vintage McQueen leather boots that the stars were shining just for them.

The ferry was, of course, magical. Blaine adored the way that his and Kurt's reflections shone together in the dark water, reflected by the fairy lights that adorned the railings of the boat. Blaine especially enjoyed the way that those same lights reflected in Kurt's glassy eyes and made them look like they were actually lit up. It was absolutely breathtaking.

**"Look,"** Kurt whispered in his ear as he slid his hand across to loop around Blaine's lower back, making the shorter man shiver at the intimacy of it all, **"The castle is always so beautiful at night. Though I must say, it is rather lacking tonight. It's probably because my scenery has been so unbelievably beautiful today, it's stolen the lights right out of the castle."  
**  
Blaine was very proud of the fact that he did not moan out loud at Kurt's warm breath in his ear.

Kurt on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised in himself. He had no idea where this flirtatious confidence was coming from, but he couldn't deny that it felt good. It felt really good. Not to mention the fact that he was slowly becoming addicted to the faint red stain of Blaine's cheeks.

_"It matches your eyes_," Blaine managed to whisper back, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady.

**"Mmmm, good one,"**Kurt mused as he nosed lightly at the back of Blaine's ear. Blaine's original scent was so strong there, Kurt wanted nothing more than inhale it, to take it and bottle it and keep it forever. That of course, was impossible, but maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to keep Blaine forever, and that would do just fine.

Blaine was definitely enjoying this more affectionate, possessive side of Kurt. Not only was it sweet and flattering, but dear god was it sexy. Blaine could feel his cock twitching in anticipation of what could come from all of this.

Kurt only removed himself from Blaine's personal bubble long enough for them to get off the ferry and make their way to the more secluded park entrance that they had used earlier that day.

"Oh hey dere Kurt! You back again already?" Jim called when he saw the two boys making their way towards him.

**"Hey Jimbo! Yeah, you know it! Tonight's the big night!"**Kurt answered happily.

"Oh yeah! Dat's right! Yous gots yer big fancy ball gowns and such coming out tonight, don't cha?" The elderly man drawled.

**"I do! I'm really excited!"**

"You should be! Oh hey looky dere! You brought yer bud from before! How ya doing dere kiddo?" Jim asked suddenly turning his attention to Blaine.

_"I'm good sir! Really excited for Kurt!"_Blaine squeaked out. He really had no idea why he was so nervous, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Jim was really important to Kurt, and he just wanted to make a good impression.

"Ahhh hush up with all dat dere sir mumbo jumbo! You can call me Jimbo! Yer a special one, I feel like you'll be around fer a while!" Jim smiled heartily, the edges of his handle bar mustache twitching.

_"I sure hope so!"_Blaine told him merrily, and then chanced a look to Kurt.

**"Me too,"**Kurt replied sincerely.

This boy was seriously doing a number on Blaine's heart strings.

"Alright you crazy kids, go on, enjoy the show!" Jim laughed, punching in some numbers and sending them on their way with a wave.

"_How is he still here? Does he go home at all?"_ Blaine asked, giggling as he slipped his hand back down into Kurt's awaiting palm.

**"Jim is one of the few people in this world that can honestly say he loves to work. He's never been married and he doesn't have any kids, so he likes to spend his days here, people watching and making people smile,"**Kurt explained lowly, smiling and tugging Blaine along.

_"Hmm, he sounds like Mrs. Jenkins,"_Blaine mused, allowing Kurt to lead him.

**"Ooohhhh, maybe we could sprinkle some love in the air,"**Kurt giggled.

_"I think there's plenty of that already,"_Blaine blurted before he could stop himself.

Blaine could've sworn his heart stopped beating. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He had ruined it all now, he was sure of it. Kurt was going to excuse himself to go to the bathroom and never return.

To say Blaine was panicking would be an understatement.

Once again Kurt surprised him. Instead of freaking out, Kurt's eyes merely widened. Then chuckling, Kurt began to softly sing.

**"Can you feel the love tonight?"**

Blaine had never heard anything so magnificent.

**"Well Hot Shot, we have about a half hour before the big show! What shall we do**?" Kurt asked Blaine suddenly, happily swinging their intertwined hands between them.

_"Hmmmm, I don't know,"_Blaine giggled, unable to tear his eyes from Kurt.

**"Well you know what I always say,"** Kurt announced, **"When in doubt, shop!"  
**  
_"I like the way you think Hummel!" _Blaine laughed as Kurt tugged him farther into the park towards the brightly light strip of the Main Street, USA part of Magic Kingdom.

Main Street was spectacular at night. The shops were still lit and open, and people of all shapes and sizes were waltzing about. Blaine turned his head from side to side, trying to take in all the cleverly decorated storefronts and the whimsical names of the stores. The energy was practically tangent in the air, and Blaine couldn't get enough of it. When he finally tore his eyes away from his surroundings to look forward, he gasped so loudly that Kurt stopped short and snapped his head around, concerned that Blaine was hurt. Cinderella's Castle, which now stood opulent and huge before him, was lit from base to turret in colors that changed from pink to blue to purple to white light that simply illuminated the soft blue-gray stone.

Kurt looked on, amused, as Blaine spent a good five minutes staring enraptured at the castle. Kurt had to admit that it was quite magical at night, a characteristic that would help his plan quite nicely. After a particularly close call with a stroller, Kurt knew they needed to move or get trampled. He tugged on Blaine's hand reluctantly, but Blaine was suddenly pulling him towards the storefronts to their right, his eyes fixed on something there that Kurt could not make out through the crowd.

"**Blaine, wha-?"** he started, laughing at his insistent pull, but stopped when he heard the first strains of beautiful four-part harmony. He stopped resisting and let Blaine wedge them right at the front of the crowd that was gathered around four men in coordinating striped suits, bow ties, and flat straw hats. Kurt wrinkled his nose slightly at the candy-colored outfits, but grinned widely at the beautiful music they were making. The Dapper Dans were a fixture at Main Street, Kurt knew, but he had never been in the right place at the right time to watch a live performance. Blaine was completely entranced, leaning into Kurt's side weakly. Kurt laughed and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him close.

The barber shop quartet was finishing a comedy number, smacking each other with their hats and falling all over themselves. The crowd applauded them soundly and then they slipped seamlessly into a more romantic number.

"_Let me call you Sweetheart, I'm in love with you,"_ the quartet crooned, swaying back and forth in unison.

Kurt leaned into Blaine, resting his cheek in his curly hair as he closed his eyes, letting the soft harmony wash over him in waves. It was incredible how just seeing the world through Blaine's eyes for one day could change his whole attitude. He knew that Cooper had brought them here to cheer up Blaine, but it seemed that Kurt was getting more than his fair share out of the bargain. If he had been in this position a week before, he would have found a trip to Magic Kingdom tedious and laughable, the shiny newness of Disney World long gone from months of living and working there. There was something about the way that Blaine's eyes lit up at the smallest of delights, the little gasps he did not consciously know he made, the way he bounced up and down when he saw something that excited him, that made Kurt's usual icy demeanor melt away. He wanted nothing more than to hold this man forever. On some level, he supposed, that thought should terrify him, but instead he just felt at peace. His thoughts were relaxed and he felt oddly satisfied, like he had just solved an unfinished puzzle that had been nagging at the back of his mind.

Blaine clapped enthusiastically as the men bowed and melted away into the crowds of people, going to share their music with another part of the park. Kurt reluctantly pulled away until they were just holding hands again. Blaine didn't say anything, just leaning against Kurt's shoulder briefly as they waited for the crowds to part, but Kurt's glimpse of the radiant expression on his face was more than enough to fill him with a bright sort of warmth that took his breath away.

Kurt led them through shops and people like it was his job. He was an expert when it came to maneuvering through clusters of people. Blaine only lost his grip on Kurt's hand once the entire night.

He had gotten distracted by the huge displays of intricate Disney art inside the Emporium, a store that Blaine noticed took up five of the false storefronts on Main Street and held every kind of Disney merchandise imaginable. He had let go of Kurt's hand just long enough to pick up a glass figurine of Mickey Mouse and closely examine the streaks of color there when he turned around to find him gone.

_"Kurt!"_Blaine called out, only slightly panicked. He turned himself every which way in a frenzy to locate the taller man.

**"Boo!"**Kurt yelped, popping up suddenly right next to Blaine.

Blaine squealed (in a very manly manner) and nearly toppled over onto the display full of delicate glass figures. Luckily Kurt had amazing reflexes and managed to snag Blaine by the waist and pull him close to his chest.

**"Oh my god Blaine! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you that badly,"**Kurt choked out between laughs.

_"Oh yes, laugh at my fear, hilarious,"_Blaine mumbled embarrassedly into Kurt's chest.

**"Oh honey, don't be embarrassed! I think it's adorable, I think you're adorable,"**Kurt cooed, and then before he could talk himself out of it, planted a kiss square on the top of Blaine's head.

_"Kurt,"_Blaine murmured, snuggling into the taller man's chest trying to hide his huge grin.

**"Hey,"** Kurt said after a moment, clearing his throat, **"I got you something!"**

_"Kurt you didn't have to do that!"  
_  
**"I wanted to! Besides, this is a necessity**!" Kurt scoffed as he picked up the plastic bag he had dropped in his daring rescue.

Slowly, to add to the dramatic effect, Kurt pulled out a pair of perfectly shaped Mickey Mouse ears that were attached to a headband.

_"Kurt!"_ Blaine gasped in pure elation.  
**  
"I know they're silly, but look I got Pluto ears, and I just thought that it would be cute and that**-" Kurt began to nervously ramble.

_"Kurt! Kurt, they're perfect. You're perfect,"_ Blaine cooed, stopping Kurt mid-rant. _"Here put yours on!"_

Blaine took the ears from Kurt and placed them gently on his head. Once he had made sure Kurt's ears were placed on his head straight, he grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him close to his cheek, snapping a quick picture with his cell phone.  
_"Beautiful,"_ Blaine smiled, snapping his phone shut after he set it as his new background.  
**  
"You are," **Kurt whispered, blushing a lovely shade of red.

_"I think you are too."_

**"So,"** Kurt said, after another moment of just staring at the nearly perfect man in front of him, **"We should make our way out of here to see the show!"  
**  
_"Lead the way!"_ Blaine laughed extending his hand towards Kurt once more.

The two boys made their way happily towards the open plaza in front of Cinderella's Castle where the parade and fireworks would take place. They filled the air with happy mindless chatter of the very best kind.

_"Oh my gosh, we're here, it's starting! I'm so nervous!"_Blaine squealed when they had finally made it to their destination and he caught a tiny glimpse of moving, colorful lights down by the entrance to the park.

**"Why are you nervous!"**Kurt asked, bewildered as the lights around them started to dim, the castle washed in a muted purple glow.

_"I don't have the slightest idea!"_Blaine squeaked over the music that had just begun to play over the loud speakers.

One by one, each of Kurt's creations danced their way through the streets.

Blaine liked fashion as much as the next gay man, but he had never considered himself a downright fashionista. He liked Vogue and he had a thing for bow ties, but he wouldn't be able to hold up a conversation about fashion week for an acceptable amount of time.

Blaine may not have known everything there was to know about fashion, but one thing was easy to tell; Kurt's designs were magnificent.

Each princess, prince, and even back-up villager was decked out in beautiful fabrics and designs. The lights of the parade reflected their clothes perfectly and made it seem like they were covered in diamonds.

_"Kurt, they're amazing!"_Blaine leaned over to tell Kurt as the last of the seven dwarves skipped out of view. The bright, bubbly music of the light parade faded back into the normal park music and the crowds around them began to shift, pressing towards the castle.

**"They're all because of you,"**Kurt smiled, looking directly into Blaine's eyes.

It was as if Kurt couldn't control his own body as he leaned forward slightly. This was it, this was the moment he had been daydreaming of since he got that beautiful picture of Blaine in the mail. It would be perfect. Blaine was tilting his head and leaning in slightly as well.

A large, loud BOOM broke the two men out of their trance.

Blaine jumped, slightly startled.

**"Oh! The fireworks are starting!"**Kurt squeaked, his voice still slightly breathless. Damn it, he had been so close.

Blaine, still wide eyed, nodded and turned himself back towards the show in front of them.

Blaine seemed to be enthralled by the light show before his eyes, but Kurt was enthralled by Blaine. He looked so amazing. His bright hazel eyes reflected the lights bursting in the sky making him seem even more alive.

There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Blaine was- Blaine was something else. He had never ever felt like this about anyone in his entire life. Sure, there had been fleeting crushes and even shorter relationships, but when Kurt looked at Blaine he didn't just see a cute guy. He saw his life, and the kind of life that he wanted, with Blaine. He could finally start to put a name to what he was feeling, what Blaine felt like. Blaine felt like forever.

Kurt wasn't going to fight this anymore. It was time to stop being afraid of getting hurt, it was time to stop being afraid of actually living.

He remembered a conversation that he had had with his father some time ago. At the time it had seemed so insignificant, but now it all made so much sense.

"Kurt," Burt had said to him over the phone in his deep gruff voice, "You're a Hummel, and when it's them, we know."

Kurt had been on the phone complaining to his dad about yet another unrequited crush.

**"Dad, that doesn't make sense with the context of this conversation,"**Kurt had whined.

"Kurt, when I met your mother I knew within 5 minutes that she was the one. I saw her, she hello to her, and then said to myself, she's the one. I'm going to marry her," Burt had told him, his voice getting a little thick with emotion, "Same way for Carole. I knew within 5 minutes. That's what I'm trying to tell ya son. You're a Hummel and when the right guy comes along, you'll just know."

Kurt hadn't really understood what his father was trying to tell him at the time, but now, standing here with Blaine under the fireworks and stars, it was all starting to make sense.

Looking at Blaine, who was overly excited to the point of jumping up and down, Kurt just, he just knew.

Blaine had gotten so excited for the firework finale he'd managed to kick his Mickey Mouse ears sideways. Kurt thought he looked perfect. When Kurt looked at Blaine, he wasn't scared anymore. His missing piece had fallen into place, had solved the puzzle and shown Kurt the whole picture.

So, right there in front of god, man, and Cinderella, Kurt Hummel reached for Blaine's beautiful face, tilted his chin up slightly, and kissed him right on the mouth.

It was the most amazing first kiss he'd ever experienced in his life. There were fireworks, and not the ones that had been going off before. These were their own special amazing fireworks that they were making with their hearts and lips.

Finally (and much too soon if you asked either of them) they had to pull away for air. Panting slightly, Blaine beamed at Kurt and snuggled into his chest.

As the smoke settled from the fireworks and the crowds of people made their way home, Kurt managed to sneak a peek at the large clock in the middle of the square that read midnight exactly.

**"Hey Blaine,"**Kurt murmured, nosing at Blaine's hairline.

_"Hmmmm?"_Blaine questioned happily, mouthing slightly across the side of Kurt's neck, making the taller man shiver.

Kurt smiled as he tilted Blaine's head up gently by the chin for the second time that night.

**"Happy Birthday,"** Kurt whispered right before he claimed Blaine's mouth with his own once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 17/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N:** Well hello there my beautiful readers! Are there even any of you left? I'm so so sorry that it has been so freaking long since I've updated anything. My life has been so crazy this summer, but finally things are calming down! I'll have a super long detailed author's note on the next chapter about everything that's happening. As for the contest, nobody really entered, and anybody that did didn't guess right! So THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW! Just kidding, I'll tell you at the end. But for now, enjoy!

Again, tons of thanks for my Beta Bee! This story would not be what it is if it weren't for her talent, ideas, and her amazing perpetually 5 year old heart and imagination. It's truly a beautiful thing and I'm so lucky she chose to bestow her gifts on me and my silly little story! You can always find her at her tumblr (**here**). And as always, this is dedicated to my beautiful Dapper. If you wanna talk to Dapper, and trust me you do she's awesome, you can find her **here**. She's pretty much my inspiration, she started this fic, and she's sat through it all. She'll forever be the Blaine to my Wes.

* * *

As far as birthdays went, Blaine was pretty sure that this was the best one he had ever had. He was in a beautiful place with a beautiful boy and they were kissing. To say Blaine was giddy would be an understatement. He and Kurt were _kissing_- the very thing that he had been thinking about since he first heard that melodic voice all those months ago.

Okay, so that wasn't the only thing that he had been imagining doing, but he couldn't really afford to delve into those other things while kissing Kurt because things would go from romantic to awkward super fast.

"**Blaine**," Kurt sighed happily when they finally pulled apart, chasing Blaine's lips with a few chaste open mouthed pecks.

_"I-Kurt,"_Blaine managed to get out. He couldn't really help it; he was just so ridiculously happy he thought he might just up and float away. Kurt's arms around his waist were the only things holding him to the ground.

"**Pretty good birthday so far?"** Kurt asked Blaine shyly, blushing and looking down at him with wide dark eyes, and yeah okay, this whole height difference thing was really working for Blaine. He had never really thought that he'd ever want someone who basically towered over him, but the thoughts of Kurt, all muscles and smooth skin picking him up like he was nothing would not leave his brain.

_"The best I've ever had,"_Blaine grinned back.

"**And it's only just begun!"**Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, nipping it slightly and causing Blaine to shiver.

_"I can't believe you actually kissed me,"_Blaine sighed. Apparently kissing Kurt made him lose his brain-to-mouth filter entirely.

"**Oh no,"** Kurt gasped, suddenly trying to squirm away from Blaine's embrace, "**You didn't want me to, oh god I made the whole thing up in my head. I just lip raped you on your birthday I'm so sor-"**

Kurt was obviously working himself into a nervous tizzy and that just wouldn't do. So, Blaine decided to shut him up in his new favorite way.

Blaine pulled him in tighter, covering his lips in an effort to show Kurt just how _very_ much he was wanted. He kissed firmly and intently, squeezing the smooth planes of Kurt's back until the tension in his shoulders settled. Blaine relaxed, too, as Kurt wound his arms around his neck. He placed a quick series of little wet, sloppy kisses to Kurt's lips until he couldn't hold back the beautiful giggles that Blaine loved so much.

When he pulled back he was rewarded with a radiant smile and a Kurt that was reluctant to let go. Blaine couldn't help but smile back just as widely.

_"Kurt, trust me, I wanted you to, I've wanted you to since the moment I heard your voice. What I meant was I can't believe you actually wanted to kiss me_," he admitted with a blush.

**"Blaine-"**Kurt gasped, "How could I not want you? How could I not adore everything about you?"

Kurt couldn't begin to understand how Blaine could feel this way. _Blaine_, the very person Kurt knew for a fact was heartbreakingly gorgeous, every single part of him; mind, body, and soul.

_"I-Look at me Kurt, and look at you,"_Blaine explained, looking down at his feet, insecure tears fighting to escape.

**"You're gorgeous,"**Kurt answered immediately.

Smiling softly, Blaine continued, _"Thank you, and although I really don't see what you see in me, as no one could ever compare to your beauty, that's not the only thing. I- I'm - Kurt, I'm broken. I'm a mess. You know my story, my life, my parents, how could you see anything good in all of that?"_Blaine finished in a whisper, still staring at his feet, willing away his tears.

**"Blaine,"** Kurt said softly, taking Blaine's chin into his thumb and forefinger, tilting his face to force him to look into his blue eyes, **"The most beautiful people in the world are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. Those are the people who have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them compassion, gentleness, and a deep passionate love. Beautiful people do not just happen, and you Blaine, are a beautiful person." **

_"Kurt,"_Blaine gasped out, flinging himself forward in an effort to get impossibly closer. Blaine had never felt anything this intense before in his life. He had never fallen so hard so quickly. Nobody had ever said such beautiful things to him, and certainly nobody had ever said them with so much truth and adoration shining in their eyes.

When their lips collided this time, they were both filled with a deeply seeded want that neither of them had ever experienced before. This was not just attraction, no— this was unadulterated lust.

Blaine, ever daring and wanting to please, flicked the tip of his masterful tongue against Kurt's lips, begging him for entrance. And who was Kurt to deny such a beautiful plea? Parting his lips slightly, Kurt gave into the intoxicating dominance of Blaine's delicious tongue.

This wasn't something that Kurt was used to. Sure, he had had first kisses before, and then kisses after that, but this was something entirely different. This was unwavering want coursing through his veins. It was like Blaine had possessed him, taken him and kissed and touched him until his brain was fuzzy and his pulse was beating in time with Blaine's heart.

He could go on like this forever, wrapped up in Blaine's arms, in Blaine's smell, holding on to him like his life depended on it.

"As hot as this action is, I didn't bring any popcorn or a video recorder so I'ma have to ask you to break it up," a light and cheerful voice called from behind the two intertwined men. Startled, they jumped apart guiltily, looking around and panting heavily. They were, in fact, the last two people near the parade area, save for a young woman who wore a bright Disney Staff shirt and an all knowing smirk.

**"Yes right, hello Angelica,"**Kurt said, clearing his throat and willing the problem in his pants to go away.

"Oh damn Kurt, he is fine!" Angelica giggled, clearly egging Kurt on.

**"Angelica,"**Kurt hissed, silently begging the girl to just shut up. He loved the girl to death and had worked on many projects for the park with her, but if she didn't choose her next actions carefully, he was going to be forced to kill her. More than likely with his bare hands.

"Wait until I tell Bee!" Angelica smirked.

"Tell me what?" Another young woman asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere just to further antagonize Kurt.

"That Kurt's mystery man is sex on a stick!" Angelica said, happily flailing at the other girl and pointing wildly to a blushing Blaine.

"Well paint me rainbow and call me a pride float, what I wouldn't give to be a man right now," Bee sing-songed, eyeing Blaine up and down.

"Seriously Kurt, you two together? Save some hotness for the rest of the human race why don't you?" Angelica grinned, linking arms with Bee and leering at the two men. It would've been seriously creepy if she could've kept a straight face doing it.

**"LADIES-"**Kurt shrilled, his face a very nice vermillion color.

"Anyways, we gots ta clean all this shit up now, so of you'll excuse us," Bee said happily, not affected in the least by Kurt's best bitch face.

"I swear to fucking god this glitter shit is like the herpes of arts and crafts," Angelica grumbled, kicking up some of the offending glitter then laughing and pulling Bee away from the poor boys. They had had enough abuse for one night.

**"I swear- those three will be the death of me, I am absolutely sure of it**," Kurt finally said, still glaring in the girls' general direction. It was dark, but he could hear two cheery voices singing "I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today" somewhere in the distance.

_"Three?"_ Blaine questioned, still a little shocked. Disney had some characters, and then it had some _characters_. And usually the ones that were the most interesting weren't even made up.

**"Angelica, Bee, and Rachel,"** Kurt explained**, "We call them the unholy trinity because they are constantly joined at the hip and up to mischief. Of course as soon as I stared talking to you my mood brightened considerably, and Rachel has a large mouth for such a tiny human being, so they've been planning our lives together ever since. "  
**  
_"Our children would be beautiful,"_Blaine sighed dreamily, and then realizing what he said, clapped his hand over his mouth and blushed.

**"You're so cute,"** Kurt said happily bopping Blaine on the nose, then taking his hand gently asked, **"I think I'll keep you?"  
**_  
"I think I'd like that,"_ Blaine smiled, stealing one more kiss. _"Let's go home?"_

Kurt nodded, his eyes still fluttering a bit from the stolen kiss.

The two young men made their way back through the park with interlaced fingers swinging between them. It was all just as magical as it was the first time, but as they walked they both were a bit preoccupied. All Blaine could focus on was the real heavy weight of Kurt's hand in his. Blaine never really thought holding hands could be considered a sexy thing, but if the pleasure that was coursing through him every time Kurt smoothed his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand was anything to go by, he had been sorely mistaken. All he could think about was those hands around his waist, holding on to his hips, pulling his hair. Oh dear lord, he was driving himself crazy with want. It was like that kiss had opened a flood gate and now he couldn't even begin to reign it in.

The new and unexpected part of this want was not only the intensity, but the fact that it wasn't fueled just by pure physical attraction. It was driven by something much more, something that Blaine was a little afraid to put a name to. All Blaine knew for sure was that Kurt was real, he was here, and he was ridiculously beautiful. Kurt was so beautiful to the point where he was almost surreal. It was like he had literally stepped right out of Blaine's head and into his arms. Blaine couldn't begin to fathom how Kurt could be so beautiful, even when the rest of the world could be so ugly.

Kurt, on the other hand, was nearly entranced by Blaine's mouth. Apparently Kurt was a mouth guy and hadn't even noticed until right that second. Blaine had a happy, glowing look plastered on his face, and his lips, his pouty delicious lips, were driving Kurt crazy in the best possible way. They were slightly parted, a mixture of awe and happiness painted his chiseled features. His lips were swollen and a little red from the soul possessing kiss they had shared not too long ago. Every couple of minutes Blaine would run his soft bubblegum tongue across the indents that Kurt's teeth had left on his lips when he had nipped his way into Blaine's mouth. He just kept flicking the tip of his tongue over it, like he was trying to still feel it, trying to keep the stinging feeling of Kurt's teeth on him fresh in his memory. The thing was, he didn't need to try and remember- Kurt would give that to him, Kurt would give him anything he asked for and so much more. To be honest, Kurt was a little frightened by how fast his emotions (and body) seemed to be moving. He was, without a doubt, falling head over heels in love with Blaine. He couldn't dare bring himself to say the word out loud because that would make all of this real, and in Kurt's experience, reality tended to ruin most good things. But in the confines of his own mind, Kurt could analyze and revel in these ideas. Falling in love with Blaine made him feel like the first time his dad put him on a bike; Scared, but breathless. Now he couldn't even begin to control the coursing want that pumped through his veins.

Kurt was torn from his thoughts by Blaine kissing his cheek gently and whispering, _"We're home."_

Kurt's breathing stuttered at Blaine's warm breath on his ear, as well as the mental image that the simple statement had painted. Kurt saw this as a home for him and Blaine; he could see him and Blaine together. Even if this was only temporary, Kurt couldn't help but let himself pretend, let himself get lost in the world of what life could be like.

**"Do you think Frick and Frack are asleep yet**?" Kurt asked, sighing and leaning back into Blaine's embrace. They were standing on Kurt's front porch, and Blaine had wrapped his arms snugly around Kurt's waist as he reached for the front door.

_"You'd better kiss me one more time, just in case they aren't_," Blaine panted softly in his ear, making Kurt's own breathing speed up.

Kurt craned his neck slightly to reach Blaine's lips without having to turn completely around.

Blaine met Kurt's lips with an open mouth and a low groan in the back of his throat. The angle wasn't the best and it was more teeth and tongue than actual kissing, but fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing either of them had ever experienced in their lives.

**"Blaine-"** Kurt moaned brokenly when Blaine broke the kiss only to move his mouth to the column of Kurt's neck.  
_  
"Oh god Kurt, you're so gorgeous," _Blaine growled against his neck when Kurt strained himself to give Blaine more of his neck to mark.

Blaine's eager lips traveled all the way from the juncture of Kurt's neck and collar bone to his overly sensitive earlobe.  
_  
"You're perfect,"_Blaine panted into Kurt's ear before he sucked the soft flesh into his mouth and nibbled slightly.

**"Oh,"**Kurt moaned, and losing any and all control he had over his body, pressed back into Blaine, arching slightly. He froze suddenly, both at Blaine's surprised moan and the feel of his hard cock nudging right at the cleft of his ass. Kurt couldn't help but shudder as his mind went wild.

_"Kurt- I-"_Blaine tried to form words, his hip subconsciously jerking slightly at the pressure on his cock.

"Blaine- I- oh my god yes- I want this, dear lord do I want this, but not here, on the porch, where neighbors could possibly see," Kurt managed to stutter out around his arousal. It probably didn't help that Blaine hadn't stopped the gentle rocking of his hips into Kurt's ass yet. It felt like heaven and dear lord Kurt wanted to continue it, but inside, on the couch, where Blaine could lay over him and press him down and own him.

_"Inside?"_Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck.

"Inside," Kurt agreed.

Still panting loudly, Kurt just barely managed to get the front door open. Blaine's lips and Blaine's hands and Blaine's cock were making concentrating a very difficult thing to do.

**"I- Blaine,"**Kurt whined once he had finally managed to get them both into the house. He was just about to suggest they move things to the couch when he was spun around and pushed into the now closed door.

Blaine was on him again in an instant, pressing him into the door and roughly fucking his mouth with his skilled tongue.

Kurt could barely think his heart was beating so loudly. It would have been embarrassing if he couldn't feel Blaine's pulse and Blaine's cock pushed up against him.

_"Kurt-"_ Blaine gasped, finally breaking away, _"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I just- I can't keep my hands off you,"_Blaine explained, putting a little distance between them, but keeping his hands warm and heavy, petting at Kurt's hips.

**"Wait, no, come back," **Kurt whined, pulling at Blaine's shirt, trying to get him to invade his space again. The whole door thing had really been working for Kurt. For a shorter guy, Blaine was all muscle. He was strong and Kurt would bet that Blaine could totally lift him up so Kurt could wrap his legs around Blaine's hips and oh my god Kurt totally had a wall sex kink.

Really, Kurt was starting to think he had a Blaine kink.

_"Kurt,"_ Blaine whined, smiling, _"You can't just say things like that, you can't beg me like that, and expect me to remain a gentleman."_

**"When did I ever say I wanted a gentleman?"**Kurt smirked, dipping his head to recapture Blaine's mouth.

_"Mmmmm,"_ Blaine moaned around Kurt's tongue, _"We really should talk about this."_

**"Talking later,"**Kurt mumbled, walking Blaine backwards towards what he hoped was the general direction of his living room.

"Blaine! Blaine thank god is that you?!" Cooper's frantic voice abruptly broke the intense sexual vibrations surrounding the two men.

_"Coop?"_Blaine called turning from Kurt with a final peck.

Blaine did not expect to see his older brother broken down, his eyes puffy from crying.  
_  
"Coop what's wrong?"_Blaine asked, rushing to his brother.

"Your phone- I couldn't, I'm so sorry," Cooper sobbed into Blaine's shirt.

_"I turned it off, Cooper what's going on_?!" Blaine asked frantically.

Cooper took a shuddery breath and uttered the worst statement he'd ever uttered before.

"Blaine it's Mrs. Jenkins, she's in the hospital. She's had a heart attack."


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 18/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Okay? Okay.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N:** Well hello there! Look at me, I'm still alive! I can't believe it's taken me this long to get another chapter out. I'm really sorry, and I wanna say a special thank you to all of those who are still following this silly little tale. It means the world to me. I've been going through some weird and bad stuff as of late. I was in the hospital for a while, but I'm finally on the recovery and having some serious free time, so I'm hoping that I can get more chapters out closer together! Bee and I are actually working on the next part as we speak! Thank you so much for all your love and support! Reviews are like magic! I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: BLANGST and KLANGST. I'm so sorry. I really am.

Again, tons of thanks for my Beta Bee! This story would not be what it is if it weren't for her talent, ideas, and her amazing perpetually 5 year old heart and imagination. It's truly a beautiful thing and I'm so lucky she chose to bestow her gifts on me and my silly little story! You can always find her at her tumblr (**here**). And as always, this is dedicated to my beautiful Dapper. If you wanna talk to Dapper, and trust me you do she's awesome, you can find her **here**. She's pretty much my inspiration, she started this fic, and she's sat through it all. She'll forever be the Blaine to my Wes.

* * *

_"Coop- Coop that's not funny-"_Blaine managed to stutter out. He was used to his brother's awful birthday pranks, but this was taking it to a new level and Cooper really should know better.

"Blaine, c'mon," Cooper began, choking up even more, "You know I would never ever joke about something like this."

_"Yes- Apparently you would, because you're joking right now,"_Blaine said, his voice much shakier than it had been moments ago.

"Blainers, I swear I'm not-"

_"YES YOU ARE!"_Blaine wailed, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally escaping. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Everything in his life was finally looking up and then for it all to just fall apart? It wasn't fair.

"Blaine please-" Cooper began to sob, moving closer to his shocked brother who was still gripping Kurt's hand like his life depended on it.

Cooper couldn't understand why reality sucked so much. The world really fucking sucked, and there was nothing he could do about it. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how long he fought, he was never going to be able to protect Blaine from all the pain the world apparently had planned for him, and it made Cooper angry- but not only that. No, anger was something that Cooper could deal with. What he couldn't deal with was the numbing heartbreak it made him feel.

_"Coop-"_Blaine choked out and, realizing his death grip on Kurt's hand, finally flung himself into his brother's waiting embrace. How could this be happening? He'd just seen her and she'd been fine. He couldn't lose her. Mrs. Jenkins was the closest thing to a mother that Blaine had ever had. Other than Cooper, she was the only family he had left. Hell, the woman had saved his life on multiple occasions. He just couldn't lose her.

**"I'll help pack your bags,"**Kurt offered softly from where he still stood, semi-frozen in shock.

_"Kurt-"_Blaine choked out, remembering suddenly where he was and what had happened earlier, before everything had gone to shit.

**"Blaine, you have to go to her," **Kurt said coming closer and running his hand through Blaine's short curls in a calming gesture.

_"I don't want to leave you here-"_Blaine began.

**"She's family, Blaine, and from what you've told me she's the only family you've got, and you and Cooper are the only family she's got. I would never forgive myself if you stayed here for me. You have to go,"**Kurt explained sadly.

_"We've only been here a day. It's not fair that this happens and now I have to leave you."_Blaine whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

**"Hasn't anyone ever told you that life isn't fair?"**Kurt answered him sadly. He really didn't want to see Blaine leave. They had had a good thing started here, but if his family was in trouble, he knew that he had to let Blaine go. He would expect the same.

_"I-"_Blaine began, but Kurt was sensible enough to cut him off with a kiss.

**"I'll help you pack, Cooper will order plane tickets home for you, and Rachel and I will take you to the airport. Don't argue Blaine. You have to go, we both know you have to,"**Kurt demanded softly after they had broken apart.

"I knew it!" Cooper cheered, though it was missing some of his normal charisma given the current situation.

_"Oh hush Cooper,"_ Blaine said burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. This felt like home. He hated that he had to leave it now.  
**  
"C'mon. I was serious about helping you pack. Coop, go try and find plane tickets for as soon as possible," **Kurt said a little sadly, rubbing at Blaine's back to try and comfort him. There was only so much he could do when he himself was so so sad.

They packed Blaine's clothes in an uncomfortable silence. Kurt couldn't bring himself to say anything, and nothing he thought of seemed that worthwhile to actually say. There was a lingering sadness in the air at the idea of Blaine leaving, paired with Blaine's panics about his dear old friend.

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. Before Kurt, Mrs. Jenkins was all he really had. Sure, Cooper had always been there… Blaine would never say this to him, but he had always felt that Cooper had to stick with him, that Cooper felt bad for him and stuck around because none of the rest of his family had. Mrs. Jenkins was the first person that Blaine had ever met that had chosen him because of who he was, and no other reason. Kurt was right, he had to go to her, but that didn't mean that he wasn't thoroughly disappointed in the fact that he only got to spend a little over a day with Kurt. They had finally found each other, against all odds, and now the world was tearing them apart again. It just wasn't fair.

_"Life isn't fair sweet cheeks. Sometimes it's gonna kick you in the ass, and guess what? There isn't one thing you can do about it. Once you accept that, the ass kicking starts to hurt a little bit less."_

Blain could practically hear Mrs. Jenkins's voice in his ear, and he couldn't help but snort.  
**  
"Sharing is caring hot shot,"**Kurt said from where he was piling Blaine's toiletries into his case. He wasn't really sure how he could laugh at a time like this.

_"Oh, nothing- I was just thinking that if Mrs. Jenkins was here she'd be telling me that life kicks you in the ass sometimes and there's nothing you can do about it, so I should quit my moping," _Blaine explained, smiling sadly. _"I really do hope she's okay-"_he said, his voice cracking. He was trying so hard to stay strong and not let the tears that were struggling to escape win. He had to be tough, he had to stay strong.

Kurt, ever the insightful person that he was, could always tell when someone was trying too hard at anything.

He made his way over to Blaine slowly so not to startle him. He didn't want to scare Blaine off, but he could easily tell that he was on the verge of breaking down.

Kurt wrapped a shaking Blaine into his strong embrace. I was warm and inviting in a new way. They were lacking the heat that they felt moments ago, but this was somehow better. This wasn't lust; it was a deep rooted love that shook them to the core.

Frankly, it scared the shit out of Kurt.

**"Some- Sometimes it's okay to break Blaine,"**Kurt whispered into his short curls, his voice cracking lightly at the intensity of what he was feeling.

_"I'm just so sick of needing to," _Blaine whispered back into Kurt's chest, his voice thick with the hurricane of emotions flooding through him.

Kurt's heat was breaking for the boy.

**"C'mon gorgeous, let's get you packed up and back home. There's a snippy lady who needs you to be there for her. If she wakes up and you're not around she'll kick your pretty little ass," **Kurt smiled, holding Blaine out at arm's reach and looking into his deep honey eyes. _Seriously, those eyes were ridiculous,_but this wasn't the time for Kurt to get lost in them.

_"You're right,"_Blaine sighed finally scrubbing at his eyes to try and dispose the few loose tears that had sprung free.

**"I usually am,"**Kurt smiled, albeit sadly, and returned to his bustling about, helping Blaine pack everything up.

As they worked side by side folding and organizing, a strange kind of tension fell over them. It's wasn't awkward really, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. It was the shaky kind of tense that manifests itself when someone is panicking but not expressing, which was exactly what Kurt was doing.

Of course he was devastated about Mrs. Jenkins. He was angry at the world for being so unfair, and he was upset about Blaine being so sad. Kurt was feeling a myriad of emotions all at once, but that he could handle. Kurt had always been like steel in the face of the majority of emotional trauma. The one thing that Kurt couldn't handle was the feeling he was feeling above all else: uncertainty.

It was wrong, so inexplicably wrong to be thinking about such a thing given the circumstances, but Kurt just couldn't help it. Kurt liked definitions. He liked to be able to ask and answer in specifics- it's just the way he was, the way he'd always been. He needed definitions to feel comfortable, to feel safe.

So he couldn't help questioning; what exactly were he and Blaine?

Clearly they were friends, they were more than friends. But what exactly were they? What did this all mean? Kurt was about to have sex with Blaine, and in his haze of lust and want he hadn't even thought to ask what this meant. Of course he didn't doubt that Blaine felt something. He just wanted to know what exactly he felt. Was he attracted to Kurt? Was it more than that? Would they be able to make everything work? Did Blaine even want to try? How the hell was Kurt supposed to know the answers to all of these extremely important and pressing questions when he couldn't even have the courage to ask!?

But Kurt couldn't ask. He couldn't even begin to ask for a few different reasons. He didn't want to look needy and clingy, he didn't want to offend Blaine by demanding answers when he was so clearly suffering greatly, and more than anything, he just couldn't find his voice. It was buried beneath all his insecurities and second thoughts that seemed to be piling up in his mind, trying to force their way out his mouth.

Not yet, he told himself. He would wait. He would hang on until Blaine was on the plane back to New York. He would hold everything in until Blaine was a safe distance away. He couldn't possibly be expected to think clearly with this beautiful boy so close. He couldn't even begin to clear his mind. So he would wait. Kurt Hummel has always been good at waiting. He could manage to hold on to all of the insane and intense feelings he was having, all mixed together. No problem.

The boys were packed and in the car within the hour, racing off to try and catch the earliest flight they could. It was cutting it close, but they had both hope and Rachel, who drove like a maniac.

**"Rachel Berry you need to calm yourself down or none of us are going to make it to the airport!"**Kurt scolded after Rachel had sobbed and almost hit a truck, again.

"I-I'm sorry," Rachel sniffled, wiping her eyes with one hand, and gripping the steering wheel harder with the other. "I just hate that this is happening!"

**"We all do Rach,"** Kurt said, a sad fondness seeping into his voice**," but killing us before we even get to the airport won't solve anything, okay?"**

Rachel sniffled again, and nodded, shaking her head a little and straightening up, a look of determination settling over her.

"Don't worry boys, I'ma get you to that airport," Rachel declared, pushing down on the gas pedal.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy," Cooper snickered under his breath.

"Shaddup Coop," Rachel scolded as she wove in and out of the surrounding traffic like she was the top player on Grand Theft Auto.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. As he was silently judging his friends his vision was suddenly caught on Blaine. Kurt took a breath and allowed himself to just look. He was completely gorgeous even as he was leaning away slightly with a stricken expression on his face as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. Kurt wished that he could do something, anything to take the sad look away, but something was holding him back.

Kurt was the kind of person who was very good at in the moment things, but once he was given time to take a step back, when we was shaken awake from the grandiose ideas, he began to think, and think, and then _overthink_until he did nothing. Which was exactly what he was doing as he subtly stared at Blaine.

Blaine, who was leaving at a second's notice. Blaine, who was from New York. Blaine, who didn't have a life here, who could never have a life here. Who in the world was Kurt trying to kid? Sure, the idea of them being together was appealing while they were actually together, but in the long term? Blaine would always belong in New York, and Kurt, though New York had been his dream, he belonged here. This was his life, his entire dream. Kurt wouldn't give up what he had for anything, and he knew he could never ask Blaine to do something he wasn't willing to do himself.

He realized now that he was being foolish, thinking that he and Blaine could be together, be something other than friends who spoke on the phone. It was selfish of him to actually believe that Blaine would even want to be with him, especially when he lived in New York, a place with opportunity upon opportunity. Blaine would go back to the city, be with Mrs. Jenkins, his family, and sooner or later he would find someone. Someone amazing and wonderful and most importantly _there_. There was nothing Kurt could do about that.

Kurt was so lost in his self-conscious thoughts that he didn't even realize they had made it to the airport until Rachel threw the car into park.

Cooper, always eccentric no matter the situation, threw himself from the car, kissing and praising the ground.

"Oh get up you big baby," Rachel scolded from the trunk where she was getting the boys' bags out for them.

The four of them, after some running and a ridiculous amount of bickering between Rachel and Cooper, manage to make it to the gates with a few minutes to spare.

Blaine, who had been stuck in a shocked silence, took a shuddery breath, and turned to Kurt, who was checking that Cooper had the tickets and was fully prepared.

God, he was beautiful. Kurt was stunning, even here, flushed and nervous, with his hair all mussed. Kurt was still the most gorgeous thing that Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to hold on to Kurt, to beg him to come with him, to do anything that would ensure that Kurt was his, but he just couldn't. He was an emotional wreck and he refused to seem needy or to give Kurt any doubts about how he felt.

The silence between them in the car had been awkward and heavy, and Blaine didn't want to make it any worse with tears and begging or commitment. He wouldn't do that to Kurt, to them.

_"Kurt,"_Blaine rasped when he had finally gotten his head a little straighter.

Kurt turned to him then, and finally made eye contact again. Blaine nearly gasped out loud. Though Kurt's eyes were beautiful, they weren't the same. Something was missing out of them. Blaine shook his head, tossing the idea aside. Kurt couldn't have changed his mind that quickly.  
_  
"I'm so - god I'm so sorry this happened and we have to go," _Blaine managed to say, his voice sounding thick and distant.

**"Hey no no no,"** Kurt whispered, his eyes softening immediately**, "you're not allowed to apologize to me for things you can't control."  
**  
Blaine broke then, the tears coming more freely as he flung himself at Kurt, burrowing into his chest.

Cooper hated to be the one that had to rip them apart when they had finally just found each other, but the last call for their flight had just rung out, and they really had to go.

"Blainers," Cooper whispered sadly.

Blaine nodded, and looking up into those beautiful blue eyes, did the only sensible thing. He kissed him.

Startled by the forwardness of Blaine's kiss, Kurt didn't begin to kiss back for a moment. He finally did though, trying not to cry and promising himself that he would get over it. He would let himself have this last kiss, and then he would move on.

Blaine was the first to break the kiss, with a promise to call Kurt, and a fleeting hug.

Kurt could do nothing but stand frozen in the waiting center as he watched Blaine enter the terminal, and walk out of his life.

"C'mon Kurt," Rachel finally said through the tears, "Let's go home."

Kurt nodded, wiping at the stray tears that had escaped. He threw one last longing look at the terminal entrance, before he steeled himself, and took Rachel's outstretched hand, knowing that this was the end, but wishing to every deity that he didn't believe in that it wasn't.

On the plane, not even 500 feet away, Cooper Anderson was trying to console his little brother, whose life was falling apart once again.

"Come on buddy, it'll be okay," Cooper cooed into his hair as Blaine clutched at his chest, "you can call Kurt from home, it'll be okay, we're gonna get to Mrs. Jenkins on time, were going home."

_"No,"_ Blaine whispered into Coopers chest, his voice hoarse from crying, _"we're not going home. We're leaving it behind. "  
_  
"Blaine-" Cooper began, trying to console his brother again. He could tell the boy was wearing himself out by the sniffles he was producing.

Right before he fell into a fitful sleep, Blaine murmured what Cooper had known since the first phone call.  
_  
"Kurt is home."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: ****Trying Times and Telephone Lines**

**Chapter: 19/?  
Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.

There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as

**Kurt**

_Blaine_

Mrs. Jenkins

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**A/N:** If you have stuck with this story for as long as it has taken me to update, I adore you! I am so sorry that this has taken so long. Ive actually had it done for months but my poor beta Bee has been so completely swamped with school work! She's a scientist and she works so hard and I just love her to bits and the poor girl needs a break! Go send her some love in her askbox to keep her going! So with that being said, this chapter is completely unbetad. Any mistakes, or if it's horrific, that's all me! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **There's some self love, and some angst, so consider yourself warned.** It's not horrible. Well I mean it's sad but it's not like you'll never forgive me. I hope? I don't know! Anyways, enjoy my loves!

_Oh! And spoiler alert! The new character that makes an appearance here is actually one of the fans for the story! Shout out Becca!_

* * *

The plane ride had been long and grueling, but Blaine knew in the back of his mind that it had to be done. Mrs. Jenkins was family, she was the only family that he had left, other than Cooper of course, and he would never forgive if he had ignored the emergency and stayed with Kurt.

It was just so hard to leave him behind.

The irrational romantic part of Blaine had wanted to beg Kurt to come with him. He had wanted to fall to his knees and beg the beautiful man to come back to New York with him, to stay with him forever.

The rational part of his brain told his to shut the fuck up.

Both sides of his brain pretty much sucked.

After a few more minutes of sniffling into Cooper's shirt, Blaine came to terms with what he had to do.

He had to suck it up, be a man, and put his own personal problems behind him so that he could get to Mrs. Jenkins as quickly as possible and make sure she was okay. He refused to lose her, and he refused to be weak when she needed him most, so he would hold his chin high and be strong enough for the both of them.

And that's exactly what he did.

As soon as the plane landed, Blaine was bolting out of the main exit and down the terminal, headed towards Cooper's car that was still parked where they had left it when they first came to the airport.

"Jesus little brother, you move fast for a little fella," Cooper panted out as soon as he finally caught up with Blaine.

Cooper was a little confused, though that really didn't take much effort to do. That was beside the point.

On the way home Blaine had been a sobbing, blurry mess of tears and heart break, and now here he was, ramrod straight and ready to leap into action. The almost complete 180 in Blaine's entire demeanor was kind of freaking Cooper out. Sure, Blaine had had mood swings before, but they had never been this quick and this intense. Blaine seemed almost angry.

"Blainers, seriously, are you okay?" Cooper asked after he had stored their bags (which Blaine had completely forgotten about in his haste to exit the airport) in the trunk and started his car up, peering over at his little brother who was refusing to make eye contact.

"Blaine..."Cooper prompted after a few more minutes of silence.  
_  
"Drive the car Cooper, we don't have time for this,"_Blaine said calmly, still not looking at Cooper.

"Blaine!" Cooper demanded, raising his voice in a way that he rarely ever did, especially to Blaine.

Blaine startled, finally looking at Cooper, and his posture relaxed a little bit.  
_  
"Please,"_ he begged, the emotion thick in his voice now, _"please drive, get me to the hospital. I'll talk, just drive."  
_  
Cooper nodded, his heart physically breaking at the sound of Blaine's sad voice, and threw his car into drive, heading towards the exit and out on the main road that would take them to the hospital, and would take them to Mrs. Jenkins.

_"I'm scared,"_ Blaine finally said, after taking a deep breath and shuddering slightly, _"I'm scared and I'm sad and I'm angry at the world for trying to rip two important people from my life at the same time. I'm upset and I'm scared and I'm worried and I'm feeling all these things that I don't want to be feeling but I am, and I can't be feeling all these horrible things because right now, Mrs. Jenkins needs me, the strong me, so until I know she's okay, until I know she's going to be okay, I have to be this hard, tough shell, because my heart, my soul, it can't take another blow like this Coop, it just can't."  
_  
"Oh Blaine," Cooper said, his voice cracking a little. He couldn't begin to imagine what his little brother was feeling right now, but if his eyes were any indicator (and most of the time they were) his heart was breaking.

_"She's gonna be okay, right Coop?" _Blaine asked, his voice so small and young that Cooper felt like they were back in his old room, curled together under the covers after another slur had been thrown at Blaine, and all Blaine could do was beg his older brother to fix it, to hold him together.

Cooper couldn't fix this, not on his own, and it was killing him.

"God I hope so Bee," Cooper sighed as he turned on to the exit that would take them right to the hospital where Mrs. Jenkins had been taken after she collapsed, "God I hope so."

They were in a mad rush to get to the hospital. The second the car was in park, both Anderson brothers were on the move, running towards the emergency entrance. They had to get there in time. She had to be okay.

"We're looking for Eleanor Jenkins?" Cooper panted, slightly out of breath from their mad dash into the hospital.

"Names?" The young nurse asked without looking up from her file.

"Blaine and Cooper Anderson," Cooper snapped, slightly agitated at her careless attitude.

"You aren't family," the nurse dead panned, snapping her pink gum directly in Cooper's face.

"Like hell we aren't," Cooper snarled. He was quickly losing his patience.

"I'm sorry sir, but unless you're family, I can't let you in there," the nurse snapped back, openly glaring.

Blaine whined openly in distress, tears beginning to prick his eyes. He had to get to Mrs. Jenkins.

"Now you listen to me little Miss bi-" Cooper started to growl out, but was cut off by a light familiar voice.

"She's not worth the time Coop, don't worry you little harlot, they're with me," a young woman said from her place, leaning in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest.

_"Oh Becca, thank god,"_Blaine heaved in relief; throwing himself I to Becca's waiting arms.

"Hey there Squirt," She smiled, rubbing her face into Blaine's thick curls.

_"Don't call me that,"_Blaine mumbled into her neck.

Becca Sloan was the daughter of one Mrs. Harriet Sloan, who just so happened to be Mrs. Jenkins best friend and the closest thing to an actual sister that Mrs. Jenkins had. She was tall and gorgeous and adored Cooper and Blaine like they were her own adorable little brothers. Well, Cooper was older than her, but still, he had the heart of a four year old, so she was totally older.

"Hey Coop," she smiled from over the top of Blaine's head.

"Becca, darling," he said, coming over and kissing both her cheeks, "take us away from this horrible excuse of a nurse, before I lose my temper."

Becca snickered over the offended sound the young nurse made and motioned for the two boys to follow her.

The boys followed Becca down the twisting hallways as she led them to Mrs. Jenkins's room.

Cooper and Becca chatted as they walked, but Blaine stayed absolutely silent.

Blaine Anderson hated hospitals more than anything in the entire world.

Something about the despair and the imminent death that hung in the air around them was shudder worthy, and Blaine could never shake the feeling that horrible things were going to happen every time he stepped into a hospital.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Becca explained sadly, consequently snapping Blaine out of his queasy haze.

_"What even happened?"_Blaine asked, trying his very hardest to keep his voice calm and failing miserably.

"I have no idea Little Bee," Becca explained, "The head doctor hasn't come back with the test results yet. We were just waiting for him when Mom sent me out to wait for you guys. Good thing she did, too, or Madame Bitchface would've ripped you a new ass."

"Thank you, again, for calling me," Cooper told her quietly as they turned down yet another hallway.

"Hey, we're a family Coop, and family has got to stick together," Becca said smiling and nudging Cooper with her hip as she lead the two boys to the entrance of Mrs. Jenkins's private ICU room.

"What do you mean you called Cooper!? Oh god Harry c'mon. Blaine was in Florida! He was with Kurt! He's probably scared out of his ever loving mind and on his way back here right now!"A boisterous voice boomed from inside the curtain.

"We'll would you look at that, she's awake," Becca smirked; looking over to bask in the relief that was surly radiation off of Blaine's loving face.  
But Blaine was already gone.

The second that Blaine had heard Mrs. Jenkins's loud voice, he burst through the curtain and into the accompanying hospital room. The damn he had tried to build against his fearful tears finally broke as he flung himself at the older woman, crawling into the bed and curling himself around her.

"What in the -Oof!"Mrs. Jenkins huffed from the impact of Blaine's compact little body hitting hers as he hugged her close.

"Blainers? Sweetie clam down honey,"Mrs. Jenkins cooed as she petted lightly at the shaking boy's hair.

Blaine sucked in a shaky breath and just allowed himself a moment to listen to Mrs. Jenkins heart beat.

It was steady, if not a little weak, but it was there, and that's all that really mattered to him at this moment. She was here, and he was here, and she was alive.

"See Harriet, you scared him half to death!"Mrs. Jenkins scolded, glaring at her friend who was seated across the small room.

"Not a change Jenkins," Cooper said as he came o we to hug her tightly, "Harriet had every right to call us, you stubborn woman!"

"Yeah!" Becca chimed in helpfully, coming over to hug both Mrs. Jenkins and Blaine quickly before joining Cooper and her mother on the couch by the window.

_"They're absolutely right,"_Blaine said, finally looking up at the woman, his eyes puffy and red from sobbing.

_"I wouldn't - I couldn't- forgive myself if you had- and if I hadn't known- and you didn't wake up- I'd never - I just,"_ Blaine tried to explain, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Oh sweetie," Mrs. Jenkins cooed again, wrapping Blaine in her arms and pulling him back into a hug, "It's going for take a lot more than some silly old heart attack to off me. I'm tough as nails remember?" 

_"Apparently not so much,"_Blaine reprimanded, sniffling and glaring up at her.

Mrs. Jenkins looked down sheepishly under Blaine's disappointed glare.

"Knock knock!" A loud, booming voice called from the doorway.

Blaine scrambled up from the bed and over to the restorable group as the young doctor made his way fully in to the small room.

"Hello hello! My name is Dr. Leonard! You all must be the Jenkins clan?" He asked, clapping his hands together excitedly, "Very well, let me see here; Cooper, Becca, Harriet, and yes of course Blaine!?" He said pointing to each of them in turn.

The group nodded at him and he beamed, obviously very proud if himself.

"Now," Dr. Leonard began, becoming much more serious as he turned to Mrs. Jenkins, "You my dear are in some very big trouble. You are pushing yourself way too hard, and look at where it's gotten you? Locked up in the hospital under the watchful eye!"

"I-"Mrs. Jenkins began, about to defend herself, but stopped when Dr. Leonard held up his hand for silence.

"You nothing missy! You are much too loved and need way too much in this world to be over exerting yourself in such a manner. You are an older woman, an older woman with heart and back problems no less! There is absolutely no need for you to be trying to move a hundred pound oak dresser by yourself!"

_"You did what now!?"_Blaine bellowed, startling them all.

"Basically, she tried to move a huge oak dresser up a flight of stairs completely by herself. It caused too much stress on her system and induced her into a heart attack," Dr. Leonard explained on behalf of Mrs. Jenkins.

_"Why!?"_ Blaine asked frantically, _"Why in the world would you even think to do that? Why couldn't you have waited a few more days for me to get back!? I could have done that for you! You are really going to have to try and explain this to me because I for one am not following your ridiculous logic? What could have been so important that you risked your life on a stupid dresser!? Why would you do this to yourself!?"  
_  
Mrs. Jenkins looked down at her lap and mumbled something under her breath.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?"_Blaine asked, stepping closer.

"I said it wasn't a dresser,"Mrs. Jenkins said much more clearly.

_"How does that even matter? We're really going to argue semantics right now?!" _Blaine asked, clearly getting upset.

"It matters because it was an old chest. It's full of sheet music. I was going to fix it up all pretty and give it to you for your birthday,"Mrs. Jenkins explained, looking sheepish.

Blaine's eyes softened immediately, and he came to snuggle back into bed, ignoring the cutesy smile that the doctor was throwing him, and laced his hand with the woman, this woman who had been more like a mother to him than his actual mother had ever been, and squeezed lightly.

_"Nothing,"_ he whispered, his voice full of emotion, _"No present, no surprise, nothing is worth putting yourself at risk, ever. Okay?"  
_  
Mrs. Jenkins smiled and nodded as she squeezed his hand back.

_"Promise me? You're the only mom I have, please don't leave me here alone with Cooper,"_Blaine smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh god forbid you and Cooper be left to fend for yourselves, you'd burn the entire complex down!"Becca laughed, giggling ever harder when she saw the pouty expression Cooper was wearing.

"I can see why Eleanor keeps you all around, you have her peculiar sense of humor, and I love it!" Dr. Leonard laughed, clapping his hands together once again.

"Now, Jenkins my dear, you are going to have to stay in the hospital for a little bit. A couple of days, don't give me that look, we have to keep an eye on you. And my dear, you are going to be one a very strict new diet and medicinal regimen," Dr. Leonard explained, ignoring Mrs. Jenkins's put upon pout.

_"You won't have any complaining for her, doctor, I'll make sure of it,"_Blaine said from his perch on the bed. He clearly had no intention of moving anytime soon.

"Well since when are you Mr. Large and In Charge?'Mrs. Jenkins sassed, smirking at Blaine when he blushed slightly.

"There's nothing large about him, he's like a pocket brother," Cooper said, chuckling.

_"Hey there are plenty of things about me that are large!"_ Blaine yelped, and then looked very confused when everyone burst out laughing.  
_  
"What are you..."_ Blaine began, but then slowly it dawned on him, what he had just said, _"Oh my god perverts that's not what I meant!"_

"Very well very well," Dr. Leonard said when he'd finally stopped laughing, "I can see Eleanor is in capable hands. Ill return later with medication and instructions. I'm afraid I have more stops to make."

Dr. Leonard came around and hugged every one of them, like he was a long lost friend.

It felt like he was.

After the doctor left to make the rest of his rounds, the clan settled themselves in, clearly not leaving any time soon.

"You all really don't have to stay here with me. Hospitals suck, I know," Mrs. Jenkins said, leaning back into the pillows and getting comfortable.  
_  
"Hush, were not going anywhere,"_Blaine told her, curling up by her said, and snuggling closer.

"Well I know better than to argue with you,"Mrs. Jenkins laughed, petting through Blaine's curls again.

"Now," she said smiling, "Tell me all about your trip!"

Blaine's answering smile could've lit up the city, and he happily divulged every aspect of the day and a half that he had spent in Florida, with inappropriate commentary from Cooper as per usual.

Blaine smiled when his brother took over to recount his tale as Flynn Rider.

As Blaine looked around the room at all the people he cared about he realized, this is how it was supposed to be. He did have a family. Maybe they weren't the most conventional of families but they were a family none the less. They stuck together through thick and thin, and they loved each other dearly no matter what. He did have people who cared about him, people who wanted him around.

And now he had Kurt. Sure, he was still sad bait having to leave, and he missed the man dearly already, but he would call him soon and talk to him. He would tell him about Mrs. Jenkins and he would listen to Kurt's voice, possibly for hours. They could do this. The way Kurt looked at him, the way he said his name, that solidified to Blaine that they could do this. He wasn't about to let the best thing that had ever happened to him slip through his fingers.

He felt stronger, better about himself in every way, and he knew that it was Kurt's doing. He was going to work at this, and he was going to woo Kurt.

Blaine smiled, overly happy and a little sleepy. He closed his eyes, content to just listen to the happy chatter of his family and to think about Kurt. He slowly let himself drift to a content sleep.

Things were going to be okay.

Hands.

There were warm, delicious, tanned hands running all along his body.

It felt so good.

He was a writhing, hot mess, begging openly to be taken. He wanted to be owned in every sense of the word.

He hasn't felt this way in god knows how long, but now that he had gotten a taste, he never wanted to give it up. He just wanted more, more, more.

He felt safe, and happy, and wanted, and oh so sexy. His body was shaking in anticipation as the hands run lower along his body.

This coursing need and desire that's running through him, making him hard and achy, it was addictive. He never wanted it to end.

The body above him is solid and warm, pressing him down and making him feel more than he ever thought possible.

It was so hot here, almost too hot, in the most wonderful way. He was panting and arching into the body that was pressing him down. It felt so good to be here, to be safe and wanted and so desperate for release. It was the most delicious kind of torture imaginable and he was addicted. One small hit of the most fragrant drug, and he was hooked for life. It was a euphoria that couldn't be compared.

Short black curls glint against the soft light that's illuminating him. This man, he's so beautiful, so chiseled, and so undeniably male that its making his head swim.

This man is gorgeous, he's perfect.

He's so ridiculously hard now, so much that very shift is causing him to whine.

He can't hold back much longer, he's finally letting himself go.

**"Blaine,"**he whines happily.

And suddenly the man is gone, ripped from the warm embrace.

Kurt is alone once more.

Kurt woke with a start. His mind was still hazy as it tried to cling to the last remnants of sleep and that amazing dream.

When he finally got his bearings, Kurt looked around and remember; he's completely alone.

Blaine is gone.

Kurt groaned in sadness and then again when he realizes he's still ridiculously hard. God that dream had web so real. He could still taste Blaine on his lips. He could still feel his warm, strong hands. Blaine was so gorgeous and hot and so -

Not here.

Blaine. He was supposed to be forgetting Blaine.

Blaine who he hasn't heard from in almost 36 hours.

Blaine who was from New York and who wasn't even Kurt's boyfriend.

Why was he doing this to himself?

**"Because he's everything you've ever dreamed of," **Kurt whispered to himself. It was true. Blaine was like one of Kurt's own fantasies had come to life and waltzed right out of him dreams and into his arms.

Blaine was too good to be true.  
**  
"What have I done?"**Kurt groaned, flipping back on to the bed and willing his erection to subside.

Clearly his body wasn't in the listening mood today.

He could not get off to the image of these he was trying to desperately to forget. It would do nothing to help his silly infatuation. He needed to move on, forget the few perfect moments they had together, and try to start over with someone in his league, someone in his state at least. Blaine was so far out from both of those aspects that it was depressing.

But good god he was so hot.

And try as he might, Kurt's body refused to let him forget the way Blaine's hands, and mouth, and tongue had felt. He craved it.

**"Why me?"**Kurt whined as he trailed his hand into his pajama pants, making a loose fist around his cock.

Try as he might, Kurt couldn't keep the vision of Blaine out of his mind.

His dark curls and his blown out eyes. His defined body, and his bruised parted lips. God that man, he just did things to Kurt that nobody had been able to do before. Kurt hand never felt this kind of passion for another person.

**"Fuck, fuck, fuck,"**Kurt chanted breathlessly as his hips began to meet his fist, faster and harder until he came with Blaine's name on the tip of his tongue.

Kurt nearly blacked out from the force of his orgasm and the vision of Blaine on his knees.

Panting slightly, Kurt willed the tears that were pricking at the corner of his eyes to go away. It was just a silly crush, just a fling with a cute guy, why did it have to hurt so much?

He grabbed a tissue from the table beside his bed and cleaned himself up quickly, tossing the soiled tissue in the trash and curling up.

He reached out and grabbed one of the bigger pillows he owned and held it closely to his chest, telling himself that he wasn't going to pretend it was Blaine he was holding, he was not that desperate.

He was that desperate.

Kurt pulled the pillow impossibly close, it wasn't as warm and defined as Blaine, and it didn't smell as good, but it was all Kurt had, and it was going to have to make due until his stupid heart stopped pining for someone that he could never really have.

He was at an impasse with himself in the worst way possible. Half of his heart was desperate to forget. He didn't even want to think about Blaine.

He almost wished that they could have had some ridiculous fight that had been blown out of proportion so he could have some sort of reason to hate him, some way to make this easier on himself. But there hadn't been any fight, and Blaine handy left because he wanted to, or he was mad, he'd left because he had to, because that was the way life worked. Things happened and people got torn apart. Blaine had to leave because his life and his family were in New York, not here in Florida, no matter how desperately wished they were.

That's why the other half of his heart clung on to Blaine with every fiber of it being. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to stay and wait forever. He'd wanted to jump on that plane with Blaine and never look back at his life before the man had entered it. But he couldn't do that. New York wasn't the place for him. His life and passion was here, and to give that up for a man who he hardly even really knew would be beyond ridiculous.

Because that was the truth of the matter. This wasn't a fairy tale. People in the real world don't just meet and fall in love and live happily ever after in such a short amount of time. The world was unfair and cruel and beautifully lonely. His mind told him time and time again that this is not how the real world works. He'd learned that the hard way years and years ago, over and over again. Things like love and fairy tales did not just happen to Kurt Hummel. His brain would always remind him of that.

But his foolish heart refused to listen.

**"This is why falling in love sucks,"**Kurt mumbled out loud, into the pillow as the tears he'd been hiding finally escaped and ran down his checks and into the soft fabric of the pillow case.

And that's exactly what it was. That was why Kurt was so heartbroken. That was why he couldn't let it go like he so desperately wanted to. Blaine has waltzed into his life and took up permanent residence in his heart, and there was nothing Kurt could possibly do to evict him.

Kurt Hummel was hopelessly in love, and there was nothing he could do about it, no matter how much he really really wanted to.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: ****Trying Times and Telephone Lines**  
**Chapter: 20/?**  
**Summary: Au. **Blaine Anderson is a struggling musician in the city that never sleeps. The very last thing he needs is a snarky telemarketer trying to sell him something useless late at night. But, there's something different about this particular telemarketer. He's quick witted and doesn't hold back. Maybe he is exactly what Blaine needs to get him out of his perpetual slump.  
There's quite a bit of dialog in this, seeing as it's based of phone calls, so just for reference's sake when a character is talking it will be typed as  
**Kurt**  
_Blaine_  
Mrs. Jenkins

Okay? Okay.  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine  
**A/N: **Oh hey there! It didn't take so long to update again this time! Swimming is over so I have much more time for writing and such! Oh by the way, my women's swim team is now the 2 time defending conference champs. That's right, we won NEACs baby! I've decided that I'm going to try and finish up this story before I work on any of the other ones. That being said, this story is wrapping up (hopefully) soon! Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I love you all so much and it's just awesome that you take the time to read my silly little story! This chapter is still unbetad! Say a little prayer that my baby girl Bee gets the awesome grades she deserves this semester! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

**"Hello! You've reached the voicemail of one Mr. Kurt Hummel! I didn't catch your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back at you!"**

_"Hey Kurt it's me! Sorry didn't call you when I landed. Things were so hectic. Mrs. Jenkins is awake but still in the hospital. She's asleep right now. Go, I'm just so happy she's gonna be okay, I just- I'm rambling. Okay, well I'll try again later…Okay…well…yeah, bye!"_

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

**"Hello! You've reach the voicemail of one Mr. Kurt Hummel! I didn't catch your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back at you!"**

_"Hey Kurt! It's me again. Mrs. Jenkins is up and kicking. No literally she kicked me in the shin today. She's getting mean in her old age! Uhm well it's been like two days, and I've called a bunch, and I texted you a bunch. So when you get… all of them, you should totally call me back! Whenever you have time, or whatever. Okay? Okay! Okay bye then…"_

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

**"Hello! You've reach the voicemail of one Mr. Kurt Hummel! I didn't catch your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back at you!"**

_"Okay Kurt. I'm starting to get worried. You haven't answered a single phone call and it's been like almost a whole week. Did I do something wrong? Are you okay? Seriously don't leave me hanging like this.."_

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

**"Hello! You've reach the voicemail of one Mr. Kurt Hummel! I didn't catch your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back at you!"**

_"Rachel said you were fine, so I'm gonna go ahead a assume that I've done something wrong. This isn't fair Kurt. If I did something wrong, don't you think I deserve to at least know what? I'm sorry I left. I had to, I thought she was dying! Come on Kurt, I'm starting to think you're just avoiding me to avoid me. This isn't fair at all._

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

**"Hello! You've reach the voicemail of one Mr. Kurt Hummel! I didn't catch your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back at you!"**

_"Fine Kurt. I don't even care anymore. Ignore me. I get it. I read you loud and clear. Rachel told me you're home Kurt. You're just ignoring me. That's fine, I don't even care."_

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

**"Hello! You've reach the voicemail of one Mr. Kurt Hummel! I didn't catch your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back at you!"**

_"I lied I totally care, Please call me back."_

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

**"Hello! You've reach the voicemail of one Mr. Kurt Hummel! I didn't catch your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back at you!"**

_"I guess I should learn to take a hint. Alright Kurt, you win."_

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

**"Hello! You've reach the voicemail of one Mr. Kurt Hummel! I didn't catch your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back at you!"**

_"Kurt, please…"_

"Kurt Hummel I am getting real tired of your shit!"

Rachel Berry, at one point in her life, had been somewhat of a goody two shoes. She had worn clothes that were made for either a grandmother of a 4 year old. Nobody was ever really sure which it was.

But that had been some time ago. Rachel Berry had grown up. She had traded in her obnoxious attitude for a kick ass sense a humor and her knee high socks for leggings.

Rachel Berry was still a sweet young lady. She just said the work "fuck" a lot. More so in the past week than usual, but her roommate and best friend had been moping in his room for said week, and she was getting really fed up with the melodramatic scene.

"Open this fucking door or I will sing Baby Got Back at full volume until you do," Rachel yelled through the hardwood door that separated her from one miserable Kurt Hummel.

Rachel heard Kurt growl slightly a shuffle around on his bed, more than likely turning away from the door to ignore her.

"I like big BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE! YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY, WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH A ITTY BITTY WAIST A ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE YOU GET SPRUNG!" Rachel began to belt out.

Now, Rachel was a singer, but she was also an actress. So she could make herself sound like a dying cat when she needed to.

**"Oh for gods sake woman,"** Kurt groaned as he wretched open the door to the hall way where Rachel was throwing in so seriously deranged dance moves.

**"You're methods are cruel and unusual," **Kurt complained as he stalked off to face plant back into his messy bed, leaving the door open as an invitation for Rachel to join him.

"But they get the job done," Rachel replied as she sauntered in and plopped down beside the miserable lump that was Kurt Hummel.

Kurt grumbled something unintelligible into his pillow.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak wallowing," Rachel said as she pulled the pillow out from under Kurt.

**"I said that my life has become the sad part of a bad chick flick,"** Kurt whined, flipping over to look pathetically at Rachel.

"Don't try those eyes on me mister! I'm not going to feel bad for you!" Rachel reprimanded as she smack Kurt continuously with his own pillow.

**"Ow ow ow! Dammit you are being fired as my best friend!"** Kurt yelled.

"No, I'm getting promoted because I am the best friend of all best friends and I'm not afraid to tell you the truth even if it sucks. So here's the truth bub; this is your fault! The poor boy has called you every day this past week and you never ever answer! Pick up the fucking phone!" Rachel scolded, looking Kurt dead in the eyes.

**"Rachel – I just – I can't!" **Kurt whined.

"Kurt that doesn't make any sense. You pick up the phone, you dial the phone, and you talk to the boy. It really isn't rocket science," Rachel l snapped. Kurt was just being ridiculous now.

**"It's not as simple as you're making it Rach," **Kurt replied quietly.

Rachel deflated a bit at that comment.

"What's really going on here Kurt?" Rachel was a little worried now. Kurt wasn't usually so ... Bipolar about his emotions unless something big was going on with him. It was starting to scare her.

Kurt groaned and flipped over on his bed so he was facing the wall and not Rachel's big concerned eyes.

"No no no no, c'mon muffin butt, talk to me," Rachel pleaded; scooting closer on the bed and wrapping her tiny frame around Kurt's much larger one.

Kurt groaned. He was tired and miserable and he just wanted to be left alone, but he knew that Rachel Barbra Berry did not take no for an answer.

**"I am not in the mood to play therapist Rachel,"** he snapped.

Apparently he was still going to be a little bitch about it.

"Well that's just too damn bad, isn't it?" Rachel said back, her voice unnervingly even. Kurt's bitchy mood swings didn't really phase her anymore. They'd lived together much too long for anything to phase her anymore.

Kurt sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that as of late.

**"It's just- I'm – I just can't do this okay?'** Kurt huffed, finally flipping back over so he could wrap Rachel up in his arms and bury his face in her shoulder.

"Honey, I'm gonna need a little more than that," Rachel said softly as she ran her fingers through Kurt's thick hair.

**"This was a sign, don't you get it?"** Kurt asked, lifting his head up so Rachel could see the anguish in his eyes**, " Him having to leave so suddenly? Mrs. Jenkins getting sick? That's a sign that this- us- we weren't supposed to happen. We could never happen."**

"I thought you didn't believe in all that higher power, fate stuff," Rachel asked quietly, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

**"I didn't believe I could fall in love with some goober that I met over the phone either.."** Kurt whispered, a lone tear slowly sliding down his cheek.

"Oh honey.." Rachel cooed, wrapping her arms tighter around Kurt's shaking form.

Rachel had known Kurt since high school. Sure, they had had their difference. They had fought and made up and laughed and cried just like any other best friends in the world. They had been to Hell and back multiple times, and through it all, they had been there for each other. Rachel knew Kurt, better than she even knew herself, and she knew for a fact that Kurt did not drop the "L" bomb unless he was 155% certain that that was what he was feeling. It took him years to even admit that he loved her, even as a best friend. And here he was, confessing his love for goofy little prince charming that he had met over the phone a handful of month ago.

Kurt wasn't heartbroken, not really. He was scared shitless.

**"He's so far away Rachel, and we kissed like what? Two times? Like am I really this stupid? Did I really think something this good could happen to me? Who am I even kidding, of course it can't. I'm me. I'm just regular old Kurt Hummel. Just because I work at Disney doesn't mean I get to have that kind of life. My life is not some hyped up Disney movie, no matter how much I want it to be. I don't fight the bad guys, I don't save the day, and I certainly don't get the guy, and that's just something I have to accept. So I'm going to wallow in self pity until I have no pity left, and then I am going to continue on my way through life as I was before that stupid, handsome, idiotic, perfect goofball came into my life and RUINED EVERYTHING!" **Kurt sobbed out, his wall of emotionlessness finally cracking into the sorrow he was felling.

"Oh Kurt, c'mon honey," Rachel cooed. Rachel's strange maternal instincts were coming on full force as she tried to console her friend whose heart was breaking. She was going to be there for Kurt in any way possible, even if he was being an idiot.

She'd never say it to him, not in the state that he was in, but Rachel knew Kurt was being just that, an idiot. She hated seeing him to hurt by his own hand. It was almost as bad as that day back in high school when he'd tried to ... She didn't even want to think about that.

Rachel Berry knew Kurt Hummel, and hearing him say those words, she knew- she just knew what was going on.

Rachel Berry knew Kurt would rather break his own heart that risk being scared and vulnerable and having the chance of someone else breaking it for him.

Rachel Berry knew that Kurt had been hurt so many times by so many people that the idea of offering up his heart on a silver platter to someone so far away was a leap of faith that Kurt Hummel might just not have in him.

Rachel Berry knew all of these things. She knew that Kurt was in love, but he didn't trust. She knew that he didn't trust himself more than he didn't trust others. She knew all of this about Kurt, and she also knew that there was no way that she was going to sit by and let this happen.

Kurt deserved someone like Blaine. He deserved someone who looked at him like the sun rose and set with him. He deserved someone who would fight for him, even if the battle was against Kurt himself. He deserved to be loved unconditionally, for exactly who he was.

Rachel pushed her hand through Kurt's hair again, cooing gently, trying to lull him to sleep as she came up with a master plan.

Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were meant to be, Rachel was sure of it. They just needed a little push in the right direction.

Rachel Berry was known for her pushing, but this was a big job. This was two love struck idiots who were afraid to take that plunge over the edge into relationship land. She was going to need some help.

Lucky for Rachel Berry, she knew just the man for the job.

Cooper Anderson was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

No wait that's not right.

Cooper Anderson is having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad week, and it's all his little brother's fault.

It's just that Blaine has had this ridiculously heartbroken, kicked puppy look on his face for like the past week and there was nothing that Cooper could do about it. It was beginning to drive him mad.

Well, madder than usual.

"Come on man! You can't just hang out in a hospital bed all day. You're starting to give Jenkins the skeeves," Cooper nagged at the lump that was currently huddled under the covers in the spare hospital bed.

"He speaks the truth," Ms. Jenkins supplied helpfully from behind the paperback she was reading to pass the time.  
_  
__"I'm not leaving until she gets to leave,"_ the Blaine sized lump said indignantly.

"You and I both know that they're just keeping me here cause they know I'm not gonna listen to a word they say about my health. Go home little one, you can always come visit whenever," Ms. Jenkins said, rolling her eyes.

_"Yeah but I-"_

"Yeah but nothing! We all know what you're here Blaine. We all know that you don't want to go home, and we know why!" Cooper snapped. He hated snapping at Blaine more than anything, but he was at the end of his rope.

He was pissed. He was pissed at Kurt for making his baby brother feel like this, he was pissed at Blaine for just rolling over and giving up, and he was pissed at life for bringing these two together, just to rip them apart when things started getting good.

Most of all he was pissed at himself for not being able to figure it all out so he could fix it. He was Cooper Anderson, fixing was his thing.

_"Coop…"_ Blaine sighed, finally poking his head out from under the stark white blankets. His big hazel eyes were puffy and red from the sobbing he did late at night when he thought no one was awake to her him. He looked like that scared 10 year old kid again, so lost, and looking to Cooper to fix everything, but this time Cooper didn't have the answers and it was breaking both their hearts.

"It's just- Blaine I- I need a minute.." Cooper finally said. He stood up from the blue cushioned chair that he had been lounging in.

Cooper made his way out into the hallway. The smell of sterilization and too much bleach burned his nose and helped clear his thoughts a little.

"It just doesn't make sense," he mumbled to himself as he slid down the wall to sit.

Kurt had seemed so… perfect from Blaine. He was tall and handsome and funny, and Cooper had seen the way that Kurt looked at Blaine, like he was the most precious thing to ever be. Cooper just couldn't understand how Kurt could've changed his mind about Blaine so fast. Something about the whole mess just didn't add up to him. How could someone's emotions change so quickly?

"Shorty get down, good lord, baby got 'em open all over town. Strictly bitch she don't play around, cover much ground, got game by the pound,"

Cooper was startled out of his thoughts by the buzzing in his pocket and the loud song that had come from it. When had that become his ringtone?

"Hello?" Cooper asked warily as he answered the phone. He just didn't have the energy for his usual wit today.

"Hello? That's it? You're losing your game Anderson," a perky voice responded.

"Rachel my love, how are you?" Cooper laughed lightly. It was good to hear from the girl, he hated to admit it, but he missed her quite a bit more than he was planning on.

"Well I'm dealing with a depressing self loathing idiot of a roommate, and by the absence of your usual snark, I'm guessing that you are too, huh?" Rachel asked.

"You could say that- wait Kurt is depressed?!" Cooper asked, standing up straight so fast that he almost took out a nurse and a cart full of pudding on his way up.

He chose to ignore the prissy looking nurse in order to interrogate Rachel further.

"Oh course he's depressed!" Rachel cried. Clearly she was having as hard of a time with this as Cooper was.

"I just mean- well why? He's the one who broke it off with Blaine. Kurt hasn't even been answering the poor kid's phone calls," Cooper explained.

"Kurt has this weird self-loathing complex where he has convinced himself that everyone is better off without him and that he should never be happy. It's rather complex and .. well, stupid, actually," Rachel sighed into the phone.

"So, you're telling me that Kurt does have feelings for Blaine, but out of some stupid complex, he's decided to ignore Blaine for his own good?" Cooper asked. He had started pacing since Rachel called, and he was sure he looked rather strange to the people in the hospital.

" I think his exact words were "I don't fight the bad guys, I don't save they day, and I certainly don't get the guy, and that's just something I have to accept." Or something along those lines," Rachel explained.

"I KNEW IT," Cooper shouted, startling a nearby nurse. He waved quickly towards her with a sheepish grin. He really couldn't be bothered. This was amazing news.

"You knew what?" Rachel asked after she had stopped giggling at Cooper's strange antics.

"I knew Kurt couldn't change his mind that fast. I knew he felt something for Blaine, I could totally tell."

"Cooper, Kurt's head over heel, real deal, dairy tale and white wedding in love with your brother," Rachel said.

"YES YES YES!" Cooper laughed jumping up and down.

"The only problem is that Kurt doesn't think he's worth this, he doesn't think he's worth the fight. I've tried to tell him that he is, and that he's being an idiot, but it's just not clicking."

"That's why you called me isn't it? You little dog, you want to hatch a plan! You need me to talk some sense into Blaine," Cooper grinned.

"That is mostly why I called you, yes," Rachel, said, quitter suddenly.

"Mostly?"

"Mostly."

"Would you wanna- I don't know, elaborate on that a little bit?"

"Not particularly."

"Rachel!"

"Cooper!"

"I'm pouting. You can't see me but I'm pouting."

"I mostly called you to have you to verbally beat some sense into Blaine but I also called because I miss your stupid chipper voice and your stupid handsome face and your stupid everything, stupid," Rachel rushed out.

Cooper was silent for a moment.

"That was a lot of stupid in one sentence."

Rachel laughed, loud and clear and wonderfully.

"You're a lot of stupid for one man."

"Touché."

"So will you try and talk to Blaine? Will you make sure he knows that Kurt wants him, nut he's just too afraid to?" Rachel asked desperately.

"I'll do you one better," Cooper said mischievously, a plan hatching in his well-groomed head.

"I'll see you soon Rachel," He smiled.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you- wait what?' She asked, catching on suddenly.

Cooper laughed, and hung up the phone. He had work to do.

"Get up Blaine Anderson, I am not gonna tell you again," Cooper all but yelled as he bounced back into the room. He had a new spring in his step and a new purpose for the immediate future.

_"What the hell Coop?"_ Blaine grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. At least he was out from under the blankets.

"We, my dear little brother, are going to go on a walk. We need to strengthen our profound bind!" Cooper giggled as he all but scooped Blaine up from the bed, "Shoes on, smile on, let's get a move on!"  
_  
__"What did you take out there? Did they give you drugs? You're making weird Supernatural references, that means drugs," _Blaine asked, a curious glint in his eye.

"I am high off life! And you're just as bad because you caught the reference! Now c'mon Sammy!" Cooper laughed, ruffling his brother's hair, thankful that for once his brother was just going to follow his lead.  
_  
__"Why do you get to be Dean?"_ Blaine grumbled as he put on his shoes.

""Cause I'm older, that's why."

Blaine grumbled indignantly.

Cooper smiled again as he grabbed Blaine's hand (so the little bastard couldn't make a run for it) and laced their fingers together to tug him out the door.  
_"Alright Cooper, just spit it out. What's going on?"_ Blaine finally asked after they had made it through the hall and out the doors. They were walking down the streets of New York City, just two brothers holding hands and contemplating life. Cooper could so do this. He could be motivational and tell Blaine exactly what he needed to hear.

Because really? That's what being a big brother is all about. It's not about the crazy adventures, and it's not about doing everything right all the time. It's not about being over protective and fierce. Its about telling your little brother that you love them, that you're there for them, that you know that they are gonna screw up time and time again, and that even though you can't always stop them for hurting, you'll always be there to pick the pieces up afterwards. Being a big brother is have the guts to tell someone what they need to hear, even if it's not what they want to hear.

"Brothers, that's what we are Blaine," Cooper began.  
_  
__"Yes, I know, I have been present for the past two decades thank you."_

"No sass from you just let me do this."

Blaine gave a quick wave, gesturing for Cooper to continue.

"Big brothers are a lot like hot glue guns. They are powerful and awesome and sometimes they burn you and it hurts, but only really quickly, and then you're left with your art project done or your favorite mug fix and you're happy," Cooper explained.

"What I'm trying to say is that as your brother, sometimes I'm gonna have to say things that you don't wanna hear. Sometimes I'm gonna have to yell at you and make you do things you don't wanna do, but its because I love you and I want what's best for you and I just want you to be happy, Okay?"

Blaine arched his eyebrow, silently asking Cooper what the hell was going on.

"I get you don't think you're worth it. But you are. You are so worth everything. And you have to start fighting for what you want! If you ever want any relationship to ever work, you have to love yourself first, and then everything will fall into place. I've seen you start to love yourself, love life again, I was watching it happen, in Florida, with Kurt. And let me tell you Blaine it was amazing. But as soon as something bad happened, you gave up, and frankly it pisses me off! Smooth seas never made skilled sailors, Blaine. Not everything is going to be easy, and you have to learn to start standing up for yourself and fighting for what you want!"

Blaine gaped at his brother who had stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the bench.  
_  
__"What exactly do you want me to do here Coop? What exactly are you saying?"_Cooper sighed in frustration and turned towards Blaine with a determined flame in his eyes.

"If you love someone you don't just sit around and wait for it. You don't wait for them to get it, and for God's sake you do not wait for them to make the first move. Because guess what? They are just as terrified as you are. They don't know what's going on, they've been hurt and they don't want to be hurt again. But if you want this? If you really freaking want this, then you go ahead and you take it. Stop laying down, stop rolling over. Start fighting for what you want, even if it hurt. Even if you come out empty handed. Do you wanna live the rest of your life stewing around in a big pile of what if, or do you wanna say "god fucking damn it I am one brave son of a bitch'?"

Cooper sat down next to Blaine and gripped his shoulders, making Blaine look him right in the eye.

" I'm saying take risks, because if you win you will win happy and if you lose you will lose wise."

Blaine bowed his head, tears filling his eyes.

_"You really think I'm worth it?"_ he whispered.

"I think you're worth more than all the stars combined, and so does Kurt, he's just terrified, of you and of himself."

Blaine took a shaky breath and looked up to Cooper again. He was 10 year old Blaine once more, pleading with his older brother to fix him, and make all the monsters go away, and damn it, Cooper would always chase away the monsters for Blaine, be it under his bed or inside himself.

_"What do I do Coop?" _Blaine begged.

"Are you in love with Kurt Hummel?" Cooper asked bluntly.

Blaine was silent for a moment, and then finally with clarity he answered.

_"Yes."_

"Then you go get him. It's as simple as that."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded with an air of finality.

_"I'm gonna need some help then."_

Cooper's answering grin could've lit up the New York City skyline.

"Don't you worry Mouser, Alleycat's already got a plan."


End file.
